Transitionals: Eclipse
by LiveLifeAuthorStyle
Summary: BOOK 3 of the Transitionals series. Used to being protected but unused to being defenseless, Bella struggles with the fact she is basically powerless. The only benefit is that the hunters seem to be long gone unable to track her anymore. Even without the Hunters, Bella and the Cullens will have plenty to struggle with as mysteries of the Rebellion are revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight saga Eclipse Fanfiction**

 **Transitionals: Eclipse**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the other books in the Saga, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do use some phrases dialogue and some descriptions from the book though, they all belong to her.**

 **Warning: This is the third book in My Transitional Fanfiction series. If you haven't read the first book which is titled "Transitionals" or the second book "Transitionals: New Moon" you can find them by going to my profile and clicking on my stories. I hope you guys enjoy reading them.**

 **Summary: Bella struggles with how her life has changed so devastatingly quickly. Used to being protected but unused to being defenseless, Bella struggles with the fact she is basically powerless. The only benefit is that the hunters seem to be long gone unable to track her anymore. Even without the Hunters, Bella and the Cullens will have plenty to struggle with as mysteries of the Rebellion are revealed.**

 **Yeah, you read that right. In this story, we will be learning a lot about the Rebellion. So if you have any questions you want answered about the Rebellion send them my way in a review or with a PM.**

 **I'm dedicating this first chapter of Transitionals: Eclipse to the first ten reviews I received for this fanfiction series. Thank you, so much. The reviews I got in the beginning really helped me continue with this story.**

Chapter 1

The uncertainty of what we were going to find was slowly eating away at me. Carlisle and Charlie had talked it over, and decided that despite the situation we need to wait to go find all that stuff Toby left for me. I had already had a stressful week and they wanted me to rest.

So Saturday and Sunday I spent my time relaxing. Either laying in bed or on a couch to appease their worry. They didn't like how high my percentage was; I wasn't thrilled with it either.

So now here we were Friday afternoon flying to Phoenix. We had gotten out of school and met Carlisle and Esme and the girls at the airport in Port Angeles. Each minute that passed was eating away at my nerves.

I could feel Jasper's powers trying to help but I just couldn't calm down. I was hoping beyond hope that something in the stuff Toby wanted me to find would tell me what I desperately wanted to know.

Ever since that vile man from the Undermining suggested that Toby faked his death, I couldn't help questioning it. The fact that Carlos was the one to tell me no one else survived, really gave me hope. Maybe he was lying or maybe he didn't know they survived if they did. Maybe they were all safe somewhere laying low until the time was right.

Thanks to Megra's videos, and Jasper's and Anna's help putting the clues together we knew where to get everything Toby had left for me. Duke was flying us to Phoenix, under Anna's orders. I didn't argue since she had seen the videos and we were just getting to put the clues together for ourselves.

I already knew that the flight to Phoenix was going to be the longest flight I have ever dealt with.

I was struggling with the fact that Toby had managed to secure all this information for me and yet possibly not been able to protect the family. Surely all of this was proof that he had been prepared and managed to save everyone else too.

"Megra was clever in the way she left you clues. Since she had been able to tell you how to view the videos in black in white, you could get the clues but no one else would know." Jasper explained as he set the video up.

"Every picture has something colored just to be safe. She used a yellow for the majority of the photos, but the others were colored in blue, red, green, and pink." He added, even though we all knew this. We had watched the videos in black and white and had sadly missed all the clues.

He turned to me, a question in his golden eyes. "Anna and I can explain what was in these. Do you still want to watch them?" He remembered how much I had been embarrassed watching these, seeing the pictures.

I nodded, wanting to see for myself.

"Alright." He started the first of the three videos; starting with mine.

Edward wrapped his arms around me, holding me to himself.

Most of the video had yellow items in the video like Jasper had said. I paid strict attention when the first of the other colors appeared. It was sign in one of the many libraries I had been in. it was colored Blue and it said it's time to read.

The next differently colored picture was a stop sign in red.

Anna glanced up at me. "This is a different clue. All the colors go with the same colors. All the blue, all the red."

I smiled and nodded at her.

The clues slowly came together. The colors mixed up throughout the video, but at least they were in order for the individual clues.

The blue was the first one finished, it made since, sense it was the clue telling us how to work the videos.

The next one was red, the one letting us know we needed to stop Carlos. If only we had figured this out before, the first time we had watched in black and white.

Green and pink were the only ones left and I wasn't sure what pink was about. So far there had only been one picture and it was of Toby, Tessa, and the girls. They had been playing, it had been shortly after Cissy had been born. Tessa had been holding Cissy and Toby had been chasing Anna around. I had taken that picture and I remembered Anna running to her mom for protection.

"Who are they?" Rose snapped me from my thoughts.

The photo was of Toby's office in one of the Rebellion's buildings. In the back in pink was a picture of the heads of the Undermining, and I felt sick.

Anna glanced up at me with wide eyes. She had known what the clue was, and her frightened eyes said it all.

I reached out to her, to pull her onto my lap, but she scooted away from me. She gave me an apologetic glance, her eyes dropping to my ring before climbing onto Rose's lap. One hand held onto Rose and the other clutched Emmett's shirt.

I glared down at my ring. I couldn't protect Anna or Cissy now. I couldn't protect them, and now I knew that I needed to more than ever.

I tried to take it off, planning to chuck it in the trash as soon as possible but Edward stopped me. "You need that Bella, we can protect Anna and Cissy. It'll be okay," he whispered in my ear.

I didn't want to believe him, but I had to. I needed my ring. I would be safer if the Hunters couldn't find me. Did that mean I was putting the girls in danger though? Risking there protection for my own?

If I ever got my hands on Carlos he'd pay. I'd crush him for everything he's done.

Calm settled in me and I glanced at Jasper. He gave me a sympathetic smile before turning back to the video.

At least I wasn't the only one who needed to stay calm. When Rose found out who the men in the picture were she looked murderous. She clung to Anna, but didn't dare tighten her hold on her. She was too angry to keep her strength in check.

Things only got worse when the last clue was a warning about Carlos' mate and how she was passing information and releasing criminals, mostly hunters.

"I don't understand why she didn't tell anyone," Esme complained as we switched to Anna's video. "Megra knew so many things that could have helped but she didn't tell anyone. Toby didn't tell her about Carlos' mate, she should have at least told someone about her."

I agreed but I had a feeling I knew why she hadn't said anything. "Toby must have had reason not to tell people, Megra trusted him, so she wouldn't tell this to anyone but someone Toby trusted. To her I must be the only one she really believed he trusted."

Anna's video was not any easier to watch. Seeing the elaborate steps Toby had put in place to make sure only I got this information, was starting to anger me. Why did it have to be like this? There should have been another way.

A part of me just wanted to give up on the videos and let Anna and Jasper tell us what they had seen, but just because only one thing in the photo was colored didn't mean something else in the photo wasn't useful. There could be something in this that they might miss that I wouldn't.

I let my mind remember each picture and wrote down a list of things that I saw in each color during Anna's video.

Blue- The front door of Toby's log cabin in California. The one he would take me to for my birthday sometimes. What looked like a stack of random papers. Then the floor in Toby's room of the cabin. That one was easy enough, Toby had papers for me hidden under the floor boards in his bedroom at his log cabin.

Red- Set of keys, store front to Anna's grandma's book store, it just happened to be in the same town as Toby's log cabin. Then a set of children's books. There was probably a hidden message amongst the books. I'd have to get the keys from Toby's house but then we would be able to get whatever was hidden for me.

Pink-Anna's pendant, her mom's Jewelry box, and one of the closets in the family home. It wouldn't be fun to retrieve Anna's pendant, especially since we'd have to go back to the house. I doubted Anna would ever want to go back there.

Green- Toby's briefcase, a book case, the swing-set Toby would read at with Anna, and the doorframe of a little doorway Anna was laying in. Anna already had that one figured out. Her dad's brief case was in his house hidden behind Anna's mystery door. The key to the door is hidden in the book he would read to Anna on her swing set.

I was about ready to strangle Toby when I put the clues together in Cissy's video.

The first picture that didn't have something highlighted in a yellow color was a picture I had seen hundreds of times, but I never noticed the objects in the back The objects that were in color.

Toby was goofing off with our cousin Lenny, down in Toby's basement. The door to his safe was open, and highlighted in blue was not only the device the hunters were using to become invisible, but also a strange looking cellphone. The picture was almost five years old.

"Isn't that the device the hunters are using now?" Emmett asked, pointing at the picture.

"Yes," I growled. The noise surprised me. I was still getting used to the fact I could now growl like a vampire. It was remarkable, and yet terrifying.

Jasper reached his hand out, gently taking mine. "Bella, we can stop. You don't have to watch this."

I stood up letting my irritation get to me. "That picture is almost five years old. Toby built those things almost five years ago, probably even a few years earlier." For all I knew it could have been a decade. Toby was always building things, even when he was Anna's age he was building things.

My thoughts were going a mile a minute, before any of the others could tell me to calm down, I was already voicing my next thought. I turned to Alice and Jasper. "We saw Toby's safe down in his basement. Those things weren't there and neither was the phone."

My mind focused on the phone. "What is that any way? Why would Toby leave a phone there? And he obviously left it there."

Anna and I turned to each other quickly, coming to the same conclusion at the same time.

"They've got to be alright. We know your dad knew about it, and we know your dad. He must have had a plan. That phone was no doubt left for us so we could contact them. It must not be traceable."

Anna started bouncing with excitement. "If we find it, we can call them." She whooped and jumped into Emmett's arms.

The only problem was that we would have to find it.

"Bella."

I turned my attention to Carlisle. His gaze was sympathetic, his eyes were worried though. He was holding an information box.

"You need to calm down Bella. You need to relax."

I sat back down. Edward wrapped me in his arms and I leaned my head against his shoulder.

Jasper moved so he was sitting beside me, he set his hand on my knee. I was definitely going to need his help to remain calm through the rest of the video.

Someone started it up again. I had been so lost in my own thoughts I hadn't noticed that someone had paused the video.

I tried extremely hard to stay calm, but the more I saw the more certain I became about the family.

Highlighted in pink were only two pictures. One of our family. And then one of Toby and Grandpa Ray, with Grandpa Ray highlighted.

If that wasn't a clue that Grandpa Ray knew where the family was, then I didn't know what was.

I was bent to discuss it, and so was Anna, but Jasper put a stop to my anger and Anna's curiosity. I tried to fight him but the fact he was touching me made his powers work better on me.

The other clues in the video were simple enough. Hidden under the rug in Tessa's office in their house, was something for us to find. We didn't have a clue what it was though, and I couldn't begin to speculate.

I really didn't know what to think about the clues that were in green. It just seemed like random objects, hidden behind a door I didn't recognize. The significance of the objects were unknown. The first, was Cissy's first blanket. She hadn't like it, and wouldn't let it near her. She wouldn't sleep with it, and had cried when someone tried to wrap her in it. Why would Toby want her or me to have it? It didn't make since.

The other stuff, probably had information for me. There was a notebook, a cd, and a binder.

I had no idea how I was going to find that stuff, especially since I had no recollection of the door with a star on it.

"We're getting ready to descend everybody. Please return to your seats and buckle up." Duke called over the intercom.

I buckled up and took a deep breath. Trying to prepare myself for what was to come already seemed pointless to me. It wasn't going to help, and this was just going to stress me out, any way you looked at it.

 **Author's Note**

 **What did you think about the start of the third book? Did it live up to expectations? Did it get you all excited to read this book? I hope it wasn't too boring since most of it was just explaining the video they watched.**

 **Like I said in the above Author's note, we are going to learn a lot about the Rebellion, in this book. Naturally that means we will also learn about the Undermining. If you have any questions about either groups that you would like answered let me know in a review or in a message, and I will do my best to answer them.**

 **Now onto some of my questions.**

 **Do you think Bella's right? Do you think that there might be even the slightest of hope that Toby and the rest of the family is alright?**

 **What do you think Bella's going to learn while collecting everything Toby left for her?**

 **What are you looking forward to the most about finding what was left by Toby?**

 **Final question it's a two part, and I will let you know now, I will be asking this question a lot. Where do you think Carlos is, and what do you think he is up to?**

 **I really hope you all liked this chapter, and I really hope you all are looking forward to the rest of the book.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight saga Eclipse Fanfiction**

 **Transitionals: Eclipse**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the other books in the Saga, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do use some phrases dialogue and some descriptions from the book though, they all belong to her.**

 **Alright everyone, I would just like to start this chapter off with saying, I hope none of you thought the last chapter wasn't too boring. I know they spent the entire time on the flight, and most of it was just Bella's thoughts and descriptions. My apologies if the lack of dialogue made it either hard or boring for you to follow the story. I would never want my readers to have trouble following the story line.**

 **With that said, there will be more excitement in this chapter. We basically are going on a scavenger hunt, and that should naturally be fraught with peril. It shouldn't be too bad right?**

 **Any who, now that I've rambled on. This chapter is dedicated to all the readers who enjoyed the last chapter. This is for you guys. I wouldn't be here (as in the third book) if it wasn't for all of people reading these. So thank you.**

Chapter 2

We were once again staying at Toby's family's house. Thankfully it wasn't nearly as hard as it was the last time.

Anna took Rose and Cissy to show them her room, and then Cissy's room, or what would have been Cissy's room. She hadn't ever gotten a chance to sleep in her room, Toby had his family living in our family house with my mom and me. Some of the other family members had been staying there too.

"Do you have a permanent room in this house too?" Edward wrapped his arms supportively, around me.

I nodded, but I had other things that I had to do, and I wanted to get them done. So I would have to wait to show him my room.

"What are we looking for first Bella?" Jasper asked.

I quickly thought that over. "Let's get Toby's briefcase."

I headed upstairs to get the key to Anna's mystery door. Anna was waiting for me. She had already retrieved the key from the right book.

"Thanks Anna." I kissed the top of her head, and headed for Anna's play room.

In the playroom along one of the walls was a bookshelf, at least a person from the human or mythical world would see a bookshelf. I could see the bookshelf, but I could also see that it was just an illusion.

When I tapped the side of it, it vanished revealing Anna's mystery door and surprising the Cullens. I took the key and unlocked the door.

The room behind the door was small, hardly big enough for an adult to be inside. That hadn't stopped Toby though. He would crawl on his belly, cramming himself into the small room to play with Anna.

Before I could try to crawl inside Anna slid in before me. She searched the little room while I waited at the door. It didn't take her long to find it.

"Here Auntie." She pushed the great big briefcase Toby used, towards me.

The weight of the case shocked me. Whatever Toby had in there was heavy. It looked like he had crammed as much as he could into the bag, while he could.

I took it to Toby's office, dreading having to go through it. I reached for the first latch when Edward stopped my hand.

He rested his over mine taking hold of my hand to stop me. "Maybe you should wait Bella. Today's already been hard on you, and you'll want to focus on whatever Toby has in there for you."

I knew he was right, I honestly didn't feel like going through all the stuff that would be in the case. I had to argue though. Time was limited and I needed to be able to get this stuff to Ruby.

Jasper pushed the briefcase to the other end of Toby's desk. "Bella, I think it would be a good idea for you to wait. At least give yourself tonight to rest. This has been overwhelming for you, I don't know how much more you can handle."

A hand settled on my shoulder and I knew who was going to speak before he did. "There's more we have to do tonight Bella. Let's finish with everything in the house and then use the rest of the evening to relax. Tomorrow isn't going to be any easier. I think you should wait until you get back to Forks."

I sighed, knowing that Carlisle was right. They were all right. I nodded and followed everyone out of the room. Out of the corner of my eye I watched Jasper take Toby's briefcase. I glanced at him curiously.

He smiled reassuringly. "I don't want to leave anything as important as this out of our sight. I'll keep it, and I promise not to let anyone go through it," he added teasingly.

I rolled my eyes and opened up Tessa's office which was across from Toby's. Tessa's office was far cleaner than Toby's which was something no one ever believed. The people who knew Toby, knew that he was thorough and always made sure he was prepared. Ever office he owned that they had seen was spotless. Everything had a place and was kept in its place unless it was being used.

Toby always told me since all his other offices were tidy, he needed one that wasn't. The one he spent the most time in, and the one that basically was his headquarters for his entire workforce; Rebellion and non-rebellion work. The clutter was everywhere, filling the cabinets, the book cases and every corner.

Tessa's office looked like Toby's other's offices except she had better taste in decorations. Her office was painted a deep burgundy, as was the rug that covered the center of the tan carpet. The furniture was fashioned to look like it had come from the baroque era.

I bent down and pulled back the rug, only to be confused to find the tan carpet.

Alice knelt beside me. "I don't understand, there's supposed to be something there."

I didn't know what to say. She was right, there was supposed to be something, we just didn't have a clue what it was supposed to be.

I let the rug fall into place. As the last corner flopped back into its spot, a pink glow rippled a crossed it.

"What happened?" It couldn't be that easy. Simply lift the rug then let it drop, Toby wasn't that careless.

Rose lifted Anna, settling her on her hip. "Anna touched it with her foot; that's what caused the glow."

I glanced down at the now stiff rug, trying to remember anything that might help me figure out what I needed to do.

Cissy beat me too it. Excited about the strange glow she wanted to touch it too. When her hand settled on the rug, it flashed green, before disappearing. In its place was a staircase leading down into the dark.

I glanced around at the others, finding them looking to me for what to do now. We were in Toby's house, it had to be safe.

The stairs were not the easiest thing to maneuver. There wasn't a rail and although my hands searched the darkened wall, I couldn't find a light switch.

Edward had a tight grip on my hand. He knew I could see better in the dark than a human but he could see perfectly. He led the way down the stairs and I gave up looking for a light switch. He would have flipped it on if he had seen one.

My ears picked up the sound of six more feet behind us. Everyone was coming down it would appear.

Edward came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. "There's a door." He let the others know.

But it wasn't just any door. I recognized it instantly, though I had never seen it before in my life. "This is Toby's workshop."

"Really?" Anna's excited voice echoed in the silence. She had never been in the room, but like the rest of the family she knew it existed.

"You've never been inside squirt?" Emmett asked playfully. "I would have thought you'd be in there helping your dad build stuff."

I let my hand trace the edge of the door, remembering everything I had ever been told about this room. "Toby was the only one who has ever been in this room. Tessa knew where it was, but she never was inside."

"Open it Auntie," Anna cried. The excitement had doubled inside of her.

"Open, open, open, open." Cissy added. I glanced back, seeing her in Esme's arms bouncing eagerly. She was just as excited as Anna and I even though she didn't know why this room was so important.

I reached for the handle and pulled.

The room was absolutely, a mess.

There were unfinished projects scattered everywhere. Every shelf was filled with parts and tools. The floor was littered with blueprints. Some were crumbled up and discarded while others laid where they had fallen.

Emmett whistled when he saw all the stuff. He looked like a kid in a candy store. "This is incredible."

Jasper reached for a strange device on the counter but stopped himself from picking it up. Instead he turned and faced me. "What are we supposed to do in here? There weren't any instructions for what we would find."

"We didn't need them, and Toby had to make sure no one else would find this place." I bent down and picked up a piece of crumbled paper. "We need to destroy all of this. Everything in the room." It was what Toby wanted.

I fought back a surge of anger. Toby had told me that something might happen where I would need to destroy his hidden work. I hated that he knew and didn't tell me straight out. Why he was always so vague was beyond annoying. He had warned that the information would be too dangerous, especially if it wasn't clear. It all made since.

"We need to destroy everything. Don't let yourself read anything, try to keep from seeing what is on the blueprints. We don't want anyone reading our minds and learning about and of Toby's projects."

"If someone found out about this stuff but didn't have all the information they needed it could be disastrous." Carlisle knew and understood the problem immediately. He grabbed the first thing his hands touched and crushed it into dust.

"Come on Anna, Cissy, help me get the papers." I took Cissy from Esme and set her on the ground.

Edward pulled an empty bin down from on top of a cabinet. Anna, Cissy and I put the papers in there.

It was hard for me not to look at the blueprints. I was hoping for information about that phone that was supposed to be in Toby's safe. I knew I shouldn't, but I also couldn't help myself. It wasn't like my mind could be read. I reached for another blueprint.

Anna stopped me from reading it. She shook her head before snatching it from me.

I couldn't help the small chuckle. I didn't try reading anymore. Anna wouldn't have let me.

We made quick work of the room. Soon the only thing left to do was to burn the plans. I grabbed the matches that Tessa had in her desk and lit the blueprints. They caught immediately and after a few minutes there was nothing left of Toby's projects but ash and dust.

We closed up Toby's shop and headed back upstairs.

Anna's stomach growled loudly. Cissy laughed at her until hers growled too.

"I'm hungry."

I shook my head, a small smile on my face. Cissy's vocabulary had already surpassed what a normal human toddler should know. Our kind though doesn't have the long babbling stage that the normal humans do. Once our kind start learning words, we can string them together in sentences in a few months' time. It also only takes a few months for our kind to learn how to pronounce all the letters correctly.

Cissy struggled with only a few letters besides L and she learned how to properly say them in less than two months.

I was used to the accelerated speech, but it was still funny when Cissy caught the Cullens of guard.

"We'll get something to eat right now, Okay Cissy?" I asked her.

She nodded and rubbed her tummy. "Okay!"

Carlisle checked it watch. "Dinner, then I think it would be best to rest. We'll have all day tomorrow to get the rest of the stuff from Phoenix."

I could tell that he wasn't saying everything. He purposefully left something out. I didn't let it bother me though.

"Esme, if you don't mind cooking, I want to go check the basement."

"Of course I don't mind," She told me. I could see in her eyes and the others that they weren't sure why I wanted to go check the basement.

I know the phone hadn't been there, the last time we had been down there, but maybe there was something that we missed because we didn't know to look for it.

"I'll go with you," Emmett and Jasper offered at the same time.

Edward and Carlisle came too.

The five of us headed to the basement. I didn't know what exactly I was going to look for but I knew I had to, otherwise it would bother me.

I pushed the wall out of the way to get into the actual basement.

The room was trashed. The couches had been slashed and ripped apart. The door to the safe was open and its contents was dumped all around the room. It looked as if a bomb had gone off in one of the corners.

"Looks like Carlos or someone else came and ransacked the place." Jasper picked up a broken bottle. It was one of Tessa's healing jars.

I shook my head at the horror of the room. "Why would someone do this?"

No one answered.

We went over the room, cleaning up as we went, hoping we'd find something. But there wasn't anything to find. By the time we had the room cleaned we still hadn't found anything that could possibly help us find that phone Toby wanted me to have.

We trudged back upstairs. I felt defeated as I mindlessly ate the food Esme had cooked. I was so lost in thought I didn't even notice what it was. I didn't even notice getting up from the table or being led into my room.

"Bella, please talk to me," I heard Edward plead softly.

I couldn't stop the words once I started. They flooded out and nothing was stopping them.

"I want so badly to find out that they are okay. Nothing could get passed them. Toby was so careful, he was always prepared for the worst, so was his dad. It makes no sense for them not to have been prepared. They have to be fine.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I understood, I did, I knew that they were gone, but now it's like every little thing we find or hear about proves against it. I feel like I've doubted Toby's ability. Like I gave up, and I don't want to do that ever again."

"Go on," Edward knew I needed to get this off my chest.

There was something I needed to get off my chest but I couldn't. I couldn't bring up my biggest fear.

"It just doesn't make any sense. I don't know what to think anymore."

"We'll figure it out Bella," Edward kissed the top of my head. "I promise."

* * *

The soft silky sheets confused me. I was used to my cotton sheets. I clearly wasn't in my bed. I ran my hand over the sheets trying to figure out where I was. Neither of my hands brushed against anything but silk sheets.

My head shot up when I realized Edward wasn't there. Edward wasn't anywhere in sight, but I recognized my bedroom in Toby's house.

I got up and grabbed some clothes to wear. I went down the hall to the bathroom to take a shower. It would help relax me, and I would definitely need that since Today I would have to go back to the family house. What was left of it. Technically all that was left was the underground area. All the debris from the fire was cleared away by Grandpa Ray and volunteers.

The shower didn't help as much as I wanted it to. It felt wonderful, but every time I thought about what we had to do, I would remember that night. That would make me think of what happened in Volterra. I never wanted to remember either of those awful days ever again.

"Bella, you need to get out. Your breakfast is getting cold." Alice called through the door.

I didn't bother arguing. I shut the water off and hurriedly dried off and dressed.

Alice was waiting outside of the bathroom door for me. "Good morning."

I smiled at her enthusiasm. "Good morning Alice."

She wrapped her arm around mine. "Everything is going to be fine Bella. We will all get through this with only minimal difficulty. It'll be okay."

I really hoped that she was right.

The other were already in the kitchen. I was not surprised to find the Esme had made my favorite.

Anna and Cissy was already stuffing their faces with the breakfast casserole.

Esme gave me a quick hug, and set a plate in front of the only open spot since Alice had taken the other one. I sat down, sitting between Alice and Edward.

"We have everything set up and ready to go once you and the girls are ready." Carlisle let me know.

I thanked him with a smile, since I had started eating. I swallowed my bite. "What's the plan?"

All eyes turned to Carlisle. He quickly filled me in. "Once we're ready to go, Dukes going to take us to the house. He let us know that we wouldn't be able to get there through conventional means of travel."

It was true. You couldn't get to the actual house by conventional ways of travel. We could drive to the illusion, the house that was seen by everyone outside of the Other World. "Duke will have what we need to get to the house." I confirmed.

Carlisle nodded. "Once we arrive Duke is going to leave and then it will just be the ten of us."

"Duke says he doesn't know any door like we described." Emmett added.

I didn't recognize ever seeing a door with a star on it. I couldn't imagine Toby leaving anything important behind a door I didn't know about. "I don't know where that door could be, but we need to find it."

"I don't know if we can find it though, before we need to leave." Carlisle's voice left no room for arguing. "We need to keep up the human façade, so we need to get back by Monday morning at the latest.

We all nodded.

Esme took care of the dirty dishes while Rose took care of the girls. She helped them brush their teeth while I brushed mine.

I was not looking forward to seeing the ruins of the family house.

Duke was gathered with the rest of the family when we finally came back downstairs. "Ready to go?" He asked.

I nodded.

Duke pulled out a silver ball, just like the Undermining had used to escape Toby's safe house. Would I always remember that, whenever I had to look at the transporting orbs? At least with a group this size the orb wouldn't be used the same way thankfully.

Duke twisted the top of the orb up. The entire thing turned to a charred looking black ball, in a split of the second. It flouted over Duke's hand for a second before zipping to the middle of our group.

"What exactly is…" Emmett's question was cut off immediately.

We landed at the back of the house, close to the entrance we'd be using.

My attention was dragged to the remains of the house, or the lack there of. Grandpa Ray and some volunteers had dragged away the debris. All that was left was the wood flooring for the main level. The carpets had been ripped out for the rooms that had had them.

I tore my gaze away and headed straight for the door that I needed. I didn't bother with any of the Cullens while they all had their first glance at the house. They were still disoriented by the strange means of travel.

My gaze focused on the door in the ground that led to the lower level, but I couldn't make myself open it.

"It's okay, I'll be beside you all the way." Edward grabbed the handle and pulled open the door.

There was a short flight of stairs leading down, but then it leveled off to the top floor of the underground area. We wouldn't be needing to get into the basement below though, so we were fine just staying on the top floor. I didn't remember seeing a star door down in the basement.

I fought back all the flashes of memories that I had of this place. It had been in the Higginbotham family for hundreds of years. Now it was just a shell of what it had been.

"Where to Bella?" Edward asked. He kept his voice low, and patient.

I turned the group, passing when I saw Anna as she appeared to be strangling Rose. Her eyes were shut tight.

"Is she feeling anything dangerous?" I had to ask. She looked like she had when we had been in Volterra.

Rose shook her head, running her hand over Anna's hair. "She's not sensing anything here. She just…" She didn't have to finish, I understood. I didn't want to be in this house either.

"We need to find Anna's pendant." I finally answered Edward's question.

"Let's split up," Jasper suggested. "We'll find it faster."

We all agreed, and split into groups; everyone going with their mates. Rose and Emmett had Anna, while Esme and Carlisle had Cissy.

Edward's hand tightened around mine as we walked.

We went looking through the rooms, focusing on our task at hand. I couldn't help noticing Edward's curiosity. He'd find an Other world object and he'd stop himself from asking me to explain it.

I wanted to, I did, but I wanted to get out of this house as soon as possible too. Edward would wait to ask until we had left.

After searching for hours, and twelve rooms just the two of us, Edward stopped me with wonderful news.

"Alice says she found it."

"Thank goodness," I sighed with relief. Searching for hours with no luck finding it, had drained me. I was tired. With my transition so close, my energy levels were either dropping likes stones or soaring.

Edward led the way to the room where Alice had found the pendant.

Rose was attempting to get Anna to take the pendant from the jewelry box. Anna wouldn't let go of Rose though.

"We didn't know if Anna would have to take it, like Cissy had with hers." Alice told me as we stopped beside her and Jasper.

I took the jewelry box, closing the lid. "Normally it wouldn't matter, but she's been without it for over a year. We can just take it with us and she can put it on when we get back to her house."

Carlisle and Esme walked in then. "Did anyone see the door while they were looking for Anna's pendant?"

We all shook our heads. We had tried to find it while we were here, but it didn't appear to be in this house. I didn't have a clue where else it might be.

"What do you want to do Bella?" Carlisle and the others turned to me.

I glanced over at Cissy who had fallen asleep already. Turning to Rose I found Anna still clutching her tightly, her eyes still fiercely remaining closed. We needed to get out of the house. "I think we should head back to Toby's place, maybe get something to eat on the way."

Carlisle agreed to that. "Esme had snacks for Cissy, but you and Anna definitely need to eat something."

I nodded in understanding. "Anna, you want to go ransack Duke's kitchen?"

No response. Her head moved slightly, but that was it.

"Isn't that a little mean, taking Duke's food?" Emmett tried to get a reaction from Anna.

She still didn't respond. Her grip remained as tight as ever around Rose's neck. It was probably a good thing she didn't need to breathe.

I sighed and headed for the exit. The sooner we got out of there the better. Eventually I'd have to come back and sort through all of the stuff, but I could wait a few years. Hopefully by then it wouldn't be so hard on me.

The main level of the basement was like a maze, and I was glad that my memory was almost perfect. Otherwise I never would have managed to get out of there as a child. I knew I didn't have to worry about getting lost though, while the Cullens were there, they would remember the way out. It just naturally took a little time to get through the house, or what remained of it.

I rubbed my eyes, feeling the drain. I would have to rest before going and searching out that door. We'd go get something to eat and then rest for a little while. I doubted we would find it before Duke was supposed to fly us to California, but that was something we'd just have to deal with. It could take weeks to find the door. I had never seen it before so maybe it would take longer. For all I knew it could take years for us to find it.

My foot caught the back of the other one and I tripped. The movement was so unexpected, especially since Edward had gotten really good at catching me before I could actually fall. My body fell backward and I hit the wall before Edward was able to catch me.

The wall gave way behind me and I screamed as I tumbled through. Edward had grabbed me by my wrist and elbow, holding gently so I wouldn't get hurt. I was partially in the hallway and partially in a hidden room.

Carefully, Edward pulled me towards him, out of the hole in the wall. Carefully so I wouldn't get hurt by the broken pieces of the wall trying to come away with me.

"Only you could fall through a wall Bella." Emmett chuckled softly so he wouldn't wake Cissy. It was a miracle she hadn't woken when I went through the wall.

I chose to ignore Emmett's comment, and once my feet were firmly on the ground I moved closer to the hole.

Edward's arm wrapped around my waist, making sure I couldn't fall through.

The room surprisingly was at least four feet lower than the hallway was. The room was also empty of any furniture and decorations as far as I could see.

"I need a better look." I told Edward.

He moved me out of the way gently before making the whole big enough for himself to go through, doing his best to keep quiet. He jumped down into the room then reached for me.

Carlisle stood behind me for support, just in case.

Edward set me down, and I glanced around the room. I had been right, there wasn't any furniture or any decorations. In fact the only thing in the room was a door.

A green door. A green door with a star on it.

I was thrilled to have found it. I ran over to the door and grabbed the handle, only to find it locked.

"Step aside lil sis," Emmett pushed me out of the way. He gripped the knob and forced the door open. He didn't forget to grin back at me and silently gloat.

One of these days though I'd be strong enough to take him on. That thought allowed me to smirk back at him as I walked through the doorway.

The room was filled with a thick layer of dust making it look like it hadn't been used in years, in centuries.

It hadn't been, I realized what room we were in when I saw the picture hanging on the wall. It was my family, the family who had helped start the rebellion.

"It's scary how much you look like her." Alice pointed out the young women standing in the middle of the group painting.

The woman and I looked almost exactly alike. The only difference were our eyes. Hers were green, mine were brown. I had Charlie's eyes. I was often told that I looked more like Charlie's family. This picture proved that I was also a Higginbotham though.

"She was a cousin. During the huge battle, where they tried to destroy the Undermining, she used her power to allow the remaining members of the Rebellion to escape. She and everyone in this picture were destroyed."

I stopped, unable to say anything else. It was really hard on me to talk about that part of my family. Their failure almost destroyed the Rebellion, not because they were almost completely eradicated but because no one wanted to trust the next generation of Higginbothams. The ones who managed to escape. They no longer trusted that they could stop the Undermining who was far more powerful than they all had believed. Most of the people left in the Rebellion had wanted to surrender. Some had. If it hadn't been for Rune, they all would have.

"Bella?"

A hand placed on my shoulder broke me from my thoughts.

Edward nodded away from the picture. "There's a trunk with everything we were supposed to find in here."

I glanced in the direction he pointed out and found Emmett carrying a black trunk. I recognized the trunk as Tessa's. "Let's get out of here."

The need to get out of the room flooded me. I didn't want to be in there anymore. I didn't want to think about that part of my family history, I didn't want to think about them. Thinking about them led to thoughts about the newer generation and their downfall.

My world blurred as I hurried out the door. An arm snaked around my waist and I was lifted into strong arms. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to watch the streaky colors of the things we passed.

In a matter of seconds we were outside. I could feel the warm heat against my skin.

"Bella you shouldn't let yourself get so worked up, like that." I heard Carlisle say sympathetically. Even though it sounded like it had come from a ways away, I knew by his scent that he was standing beside Edward and me.

I nodded, I knew I shouldn't have run, it was stupid and I could have gotten hurt; it just happened though. I thought about needing to get out of there and then I was running. This was not good.

"Come on, let's get you back to Toby's so you can rest," Edward suggested.

I shook my head. "Call Duke. We have everything we need here so let's head to California. We can rest on the flight over and then head for the cabin. We'll get there in time to go to bed. The more time we have there the better."

I waited, hoping everyone would see my logic.

Finally Carlisle replied, "Alright, let's get you and Anna something to eat and get our things."

 **Author's Note**

 **Well there you have it, the second chapter for Transitionals: Eclipse is done. What did you think? Did you like it? As always**

 **I would love to hear your thoughts so question time.**

 **What do you think Bella's biggest fear is? What makes it so bad that she can't even tell Edward?**

 **Any idea what was so important about the objects in the trunk from the room behind the door? The baby blanket, notebook, cd, and binder.**

 **What did you think about the small knowledge we learned about Bella's family? I know it was no better than a tease but we will be learning about them soon. Are you excited to learn more?**

 **Do you remember what they are going to be looking for in the next chapter?**

 **What do you think Bella is going to find when she finally gets a chance to look through all the stuff Toby hide for her?**

 **Where do you think Carlos is. and what is up to?**

 **Look out for the Undermining.**

 **LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight saga Eclipse Fanfiction**

 **Transitionals: Eclipse**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the other books in the Saga, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do use some phrases dialogue and some descriptions from the book though, they all belong to her.**

 **This will be the final chapter of the scavenger hunt, for the things Toby left Bella. We are going to have some fun in this chapter. Also I'm going to warn you, you won't like the end of this chapter. I'm sorry about that, it just cannot be helped.**

 **I really hope you all like this chapter and will eventually forgive me about the way I am going to end it.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to my sister, I would not be the writer I am today without her help.**

Chapter 3

I didn't remember arriving at Toby's cabin. I didn't remember making a bed and then climbing into it to sleep. I didn't even remember the drive to the cabin. Did I remember landing at the airport?

"I know you're awake Love." Edward brushed my hair away from my face.

A sigh escaped me when he touched me. I loved the electricity that buzzed between us. When I opened my eyes I found him smiling down at me.

The door opened with a crash and I sat up with a start. Anna stomped into the room dragging a large bag behind her. It was no doubt too heavy for her but she continued to try dragging it over to our bed.

"What do you got there Anna?"

She groaned as she struggled with the bag. She pulled and yanked on the handles until she finally dropped them, giving up.

I got out of bed and knelt beside her. A quick inspection showed me that the bag was filled with paper.

Anna smiled up at me. "We found this for you."

I glanced from her to the bag. "This is all the stuff your dad left for me here?"

Anna's curls bobbed as she nodded. "You were sleeping, so we found it for you. We also found grandma's keys for her store."

I ruffled her hair. "Thank you that was so sweet."

She grinned. "Uncle Emmett said I couldn't carry all this upstairs by myself."

"She didn't carry it, she dragged it." I heard Emmett yell. "It took her a half an hour to get it to Bella's room."

I was shocked as I turned my attention back to Anna. She was still grinning proudly.

Shaking my head, I chuckled at their antics.

I quickly got ready for the day, taking a fast shower and changing in record time. I joined Edward and the others downstairs, where Esme had some food waiting for me.

"Here sweetheart, eat up and then we can go head to the store."

I smiled a thanks to her and started eating.

"There was a letter for you with the stack of papers," Carlisle let me know. "I put that With Toby's briefcase."

"Thank you." I wasn't sure what it was, but I had a feeling that the letter was important. I wasn't looking forward to reading it. The information inside could be anything from what the Undermining was planning, to the answers I was looking for about my family. I would dread reading the letter and most likely put it off as long as I could.

Edward seemed to know what I was thinking. "You don't have to worry about it till later. Let's head to a bookstore."

I couldn't help laughing at his attempts to change the subject. My love for books was well known, but we wouldn't be buying any today.

We grabbed a few things and headed for the store, thankful for the clouded day. None of us needed to sparkle today, we didn't have time for it to be just me and the girls searching. There was also a chance I might not be able to be out in the sunlight. That wouldn't have been good. We needed to get whatever Toby left for me as soon as possible and leave.

The bookstore looked abandoned. No one had been in it though for over a year. I unlocked the door and we all headed for the children's section. It took a moment but we were able to find the books.

In the far corner of the children's section was a small series of books. They were one of kinds, and I recognized them immediately. Tessa's Mom had written them. They were the little stories she had told Anna, the life lessons that helped her explain the world.

I reached for the first book, flipping through the first set of stories trying to find whatever had been left in them.

The others had grabbed their own books to search through.

After triple checking that there was nothing in the book I was holding I set it down on the small table the little kids had set at to look at their picture books.

We scoured through each book but all we found were stories about life lessons, tales about how to make your life and the lives of the people around you happy. The littles sayings that Anna would every once in a while say that had far too much truth in them. All of the lessons that had helped make Anna so much smarter and wiser than many humans.

"What exactly are we supposed to look for?" Emmett asked setting another book down on the little table.

I shook my head. "I don't know Emmett."

"Maybe Toby wanted Cissy to have these story books," Esme suggested them. "Anna's heard all of them and knows the stories, maybe he wanted Cissy to be able to have them too."

That was the only explanation I could find. There was nothing else in the books or on the books that could possibly be a clue or hidden message as I had assumed there would be.

"I read." Cissy stood beside the table and reached for a book. Her fingers grabbed the top one on the stack closure to her.

The lights in the store went out suddenly.

"Well that's weird." I couldn't help agreeing with Emmett.

"There must be something wrong with the generator. I'll go check," I offered.

The lights turned back on though before I could leave. They flickered then went out again.

Now I was really getting nervous. "Anna, what do you sense nearby?"

Anna shrugged. "There's nothing nearby."

"There's no one else here but us," Edward added.

Jasper checked the area too. "I only feel our group. There's no one else close by."

The lights came back on and I had to admit I was afraid. I scooted closer to Edward.

Anna hurriedly climbed into Rose's arms.

Cissy pushed the book away and rubbed her eyes, blinking tiredly. She toddled over to Esme and asked to be picked up.

My thoughts were going a mile per minute. Cissy was now over a year old, naps were going to become a thing of the past quickly. Possibly one every few days. Cissy had slept most of the day before so she shouldn't be tired now, especially after sleeping all night.

I had a hunch. I grabbed a book off the table and reached for Cissy. Esme handed her to me and I settled her on my hip. "Would you hold the book for me Cissy?"

Cissy laid her head on my shoulder but took the book in her little hands.

I couldn't help the small shriek when my feet lifted off the ground. Esme and Carlisle both reached out to catch us. Cissy dropped the book and my feet landed on the ground.

Words were lost to me. Esme and Carlisle were still holding onto me, which I was glad. I didn't feel stable, I was too shocked.

"What just happened?" My words shock.

"Well obviously either you or Cissy learned how to fly." Emmett tried to joke about it, but his voice was worried.

Once I was sure that I wouldn't fall flat on my face if I took a step I grabbed the book Cissy had dropped and set it with the rest of the books on the table. "There's magic on these books."

All seven of the Cullens looked at me like I was crazy. I knew they were just surprised. This was definitely one of the more stranger things they had seen.

I set the book I had given Cissy down. "Levitation magic. Electrical magic," I said as I picked up the book Cissy had grabbed first. Taking another one off the stack I handed it to Anna. "Can you sense whose magic this is?"

Anna nodded, taking the book from me. We all waited for her to figure it out, none of us speaking.

Anna set the book down. "That's Melissa's."

"Bella what's happening, I don't understand." Rose handed Anna off to Emmett and took Cissy from me. "What is all this?"

My grin spread from ear to ear. I was astonished, amazed, and completely bewildered. "Toby knew what Cissy's powers were going to be. He left these here for her, to train her." I turned to face all of my family. "Each book has a power left by a member of my family so Cissy can connect to it. Toby left us a way to teach Cissy how to use and control her powers."

Understanding appeared rapidly in all of the eyes. We had all been struggling with helping Cissy with her powers. Our attempts weren't affective, but these would be.

Rose kissed Cissy's cheek. Thrilled to finally have a way to help her with her powers. "How does it work?"

I glanced at the books. "If I understand it right, Cissy can connect to the books and practice using the other powers. That's the real problem. She needs to learn how to control the power she is connecting to, because connecting to the power is natural."

"Especially right now since she has no control of what she connects to." Carlisle added. He grabbed one of the books and studied it. "Toby was extremely careful of how he left these for Cissy. It was hidden in plain sight, and it won't look out of place amongst Cissy's things."

I smiled at Toby's hard work. "Toby likes hiding important information in book form."

"Was he an avid reader like you?" Esme asked.

I nodded. Toby was the person who pushed reading books and early reading in our family.

Edward wrapped and arm around my waist. "Come on, let's get back to the cabin and get ready to head back home."

I nodded. I headed for the back of the store to find some boxes that we could use to carry the books.

The back room was trashed which surprised me.

"This room always so messy," Emmett asked.

I glanced back, surprised that he was the only one who had followed me. I turned back to the mess. "Tessa's mom never would have let this room get like this."

Emmett reached down and picked up a box, the remaining papers inside of it fell out. "It looks as bad as the basement in your cousin's place."

That's exactly what this place looked like.

"Why would someone ransack this place though?"

I didn't have an answer for him. I knelt down and pulled a stack of papers off the ground. They were just bills and inventory check lists, a few receipts, nothing worth searching through. Certainly not worth trashing the place.

Pulling my phone from my pocket I dialed Grandpa Ray. If someone was going through Tessa's mother's place then I wanted to know why.

"What's wrong?" He answered after the appropriate amount of rings.

"Someone decided to wreck the bookstore." He would know which one I was talking about. "Could you have someone check it out and figure out what they were doing?"

"I'll send someone down there as soon as possible," he assured me.

I was about to hang up when he stopped me.

"Bella, I need a favor while you're in California."

I was surprised. Grandpa Ray hardly ever asked for favors. He was always careful about what he did so he liked to do it himself.

He chuckled. "It's not anything too important. I have a friend who is going to be staying in my cabin. He should be there in the next three hours and I was wondering if you could go light the fire for him."

"Sure we can head there on our way back to Toby's cabin."

Grandpa Ray's voice changed over the phone. "The less people who know where my cabin is, the better. If you leave after packing up Toby's place you can stop by and get mine set up for my company. Don't leave anything behind." The phone call ended with that.

I knew immediately that Grandpa Ray had a reason to get me alone. His last four words before he hung up said it all. _"Don't leave anything behind."_ Toby's dad, my uncle used those words whenever he left a message for someone. The message was to be destroyed immediately after being read.

The letter. I was now insanely curious about what I would read later today.

"I thought Grandpa Ray trusted us." Emmett sighed and grabbed a few boxes off the floor that were empty.

I rested my hand on his shoulder. "He does trust you guys. It's just," I paused knowing it wasn't my secret to tell. I knew who was going to be staying at Grandpa Ray's cabin. There was only one person who he let stay there when he wasn't there.

"It's a safety thing Emmett. The more people who know, the easier it is for the secret to slip out."

He nodded but I could see that he was still wishing he could come with me.

We joined the others and found that Anna and Cissy had done some shopping while we were away. The table was not only covered with the ones for Cissy, but also ones they had picked out while they waited.

I laughed. Their grandmother wouldn't have minded.

We packed up the books and headed back to Toby's cabin. It didn't take us long to gather our belongings there.

I grabbed my list I had made while watching the videos, double checking I had everything I was supposed to.

The papers from Toby's cabin. Check.

The books for Cissy. Check.

Anna's pendant. I glanced back at Anna and was surprised she wasn't wearing it. "Anna?"

She stopped playing with Cissy and glanced at me. "Yes Auntie Bella?"

"Why aren't you wearing your pendant?" I asked her.

Her hand dropped to her chest as if she just realized she wasn't wearing it. She hurried off the floor and ran to Rose. "Where's my pendant Auntie Rose?"

Rose went and grabbed it out of her bag. She knelt in front of Anna and opened the jewelry box. "Here you go."

Anna tentatively grabbed the necklace from her mother's jewelry box. She smiled but it looked so sad. She slipped it on and I got to watch the fun.

Jasper and Edward stiffened before glancing from Anna to me. "What was that?" They asked together.

I tried to stifle my laughter, hiding it behind a cough. "That ah," I cleared my throat. "That was Anna's powers reacting to the added powers of her dad's that are in the pendant. A bit startling wasn't it."

They nodded.

I had felt it before. The sensation was weighted. I had been holding Anna one time when her dad had decided to clean the pendant. When he put it back on Anna, it felt like someone had put a crate full of bricks on my chest. Toby had known what would happen and helped steady me before I could fall over.

Anna of course had found that incredibly funny. Anna though had never had any problems with the added weight, she didn't even notice it.

Jasper grimaced. "Will this go away?" He was still feeling the weight, Edward had gotten out of his mind so he wouldn't feel it.

I nodded. "Once Anna's powers settle it'll vanish."

Jasper crossed the room and lifted Anna into his arms. "How do you deal with this?"

She grinned up at him cheekily and told him her secret. "I've built my power up so it doesn't bother me anymore."

He ruffled her curls and laughed with her.

I smiled at the two of them before going back to my checklist, checking off Anna's pendant.

Toby's briefcase. Check.

The phone like device Toby had made, along with the stuff the hunters were using. We had already had the stuff the hunters had, but the phone was gone. Most likely it was in the hands of Carlos or even the Undermining.

I tried not to think about that and continued with my checklist.

Finding Toby's secret workshop which we found out was under the rug in Tessa's office. Check.

All the stuff that was behind the door with the star on. Check. I still had no idea what was so important about all that stuff but I was glad we had found it.

We got everything minus the phone like device. Despite that though we were done, we could go back to Forks.

The Cullens had the cars all packed up with our stuff. The Letter they had found while I was asleep was in my purse. I took one of the three cars while they took the other two.

I knew Edward wasn't thrilled I was going off on my own, but he didn't say anything. He didn't try to get me to go with him, and he didn't ask to come. I was thankful for that.

The drive to Grandpa Ray's place wasn't long, only ten minutes. It was a miracle I still remembered how to get there, since I had only been there once.

It looked exactly the same. It was only one story and was quite a bit smaller than Toby's cabin, but that was fine for Grandpa Ray. The cabin was simple and if you ever looked up the word rustic in the dictionary, you'd find a picture of Grandpa Ray's house.

I opened the door after finding the key under the mat. What could I say, it wasn't like anyone but a few people even knew about this place, and it wasn't more than just a hiding hole for Grandpa Ray. There was nothing he valued in it.

As instructed my only job was to light the fireplace, and read the letter. I quickly set about to do my tasks. I grabbed firewood and kindling so I could start the fire. I was eager to be able to read the letter, and my eagerness made my shaky. It took a few times for me to get the fire to start.

Once I had enough light in the small cabin I took the letter out of my purse. It was addressed to me, but my name was the only thing on the envelope. There was no information about who sent it.

I tore open the envelope and pulled the letter out. It wasn't very long, there was only one page. My gaze soared over ever letter, every word. My brain didn't want to take in anything it was reading. So I read it again then again, slowly getting my mind to understand.

I stared down not seeing the note I had just read multiple times to be sure. I crumbled the paper and tossed it into the fireplace. I had my answer.

 **Author's Note.**

 **Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry but the chapter had to end there. It just had to. I know you all are probably so curious to know what was in the letter and probably mad that you didn't get to know, and I'm sorry for that. It had to be done. I really hope you all can understand that.**

 **Onto the questions. Let's start with the obvious one. What do you think was in the letter? Who do you think wrote it and who do you think left it for her? Does Grandpa Ray know what was in the letter or just that it was left for Bella?**

 **Another question this one might seem random but there is a point to it. Who do you think is the only person Grandpa Ray let's stay in his cabin when he isn't there? Would you like to meet this person? Do you think that person is who is going to be staying there?**

 **Now that Bella has everything she has, what do you think she's going to be doing? Speaking of the things that were left for her to find, what are your thoughts on the strange phone like device Toby made? Where is it? Who has it? Will Bella ever find it? Did Toby actually make it or did someone else?**

 **Thank you all so much for reading,**

 **LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	4. Chapter 4

**Twilight saga Eclipse Fanfiction**

 **Transitionals: Eclipse**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the other books in the Saga, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do use some phrases dialogue and some descriptions from the book, though, they all belong to her.**

 **Thanks everyone for reading these stories they mean a lot to me and I'm glad people seem to like them.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to a group of people that are very special to me. This chapter is dedicated to all the friends I have yet to meet.**

Chapter 4

We got back to Forks with just enough time for me to catch eight hours of sleep. I was tired and so were the little girls. For this reason. Anna and Cissy went and stayed with the Cullens at their place, while Edward and I went to my house.

School did not go too well. I think all of my teachers decided together to make school life even more dreadful. Three of my classes started with pop quizzes based on information that we hadn't studied yet. PE of course was PE, and my other classes decided to double the workload.

By the end of the week, I still hadn't had any time to look through the stuff Toby left for me. I needed to get that done, a part of me was ready to see if Jasper would go through it for me while I was at school. I'm sure if I asked he would. But I didn't want to chance there being anything in there that was only meant for my eyes.

I dragged myself to bed every night planning to read a few pages of the papers from Toby's cabin, but I always fell asleep before I could.

So when I woke Saturday morning I sadly knew I needed to spend the day going over the papers and looking through Toby's briefcase.

I sat down at the kitchen table and started with the stack of papers. As I ate, I scoured over details of hundreds of problems throughout the Rebellion. List upon lists of problems and then Toby's suggestions of how to fix them. It looked like the entire Rebellion was going to have to be swept through. We would have to rescreen everyone to be sure they weren't really working for the undermining.

One thing was for certain the leaders of the Rebellion needed to go through the people they were trusting with important information. Apparently, Toby and his parents had reasons to believe there were some spies among the higher ups in the Rebellion.

I didn't know who I should give this information. Ruby was supposed to get the briefcase, but these stacks of paper were left for me.

Sure my family's name was a respected name in the Rebellion but that didn't mean mine was.

No one, at least no one in a high position would listen just to my word. I knew these papers came from Toby but there was no proof. The people I would accuse would be believed instead of me.

Grandpa Ray had some leeway amongst the Rebellion but not even he could convince our leaders that some of their "most trusted" men were spies for the undermining.

It wasn't until I got to the things in Toby's briefcase, that I knew just how bad our situation was.

Toby had gone and gotten information from the deepest pits from the undermining. Gathering information that if they ever found out he had, would place him as the Undermining's top man on their most wanted list. This I realized must have happened.

It wasn't just me and my gifts that had brought the undermining to our home that night. They had to have known Toby had this stuff. It made sense now.

Toby took so many precautions to make sure this information would get to the right people and not fall into the wrong hands. It also explained why Toby and the other men in the legacy line hadn't been able to stop the attack.

I naturally had so much faith in Toby but it wasn't just him who had the power to fight the Undermining. Technically we all could. But he and his dad, granddad, every man along the legacy line had the same power as those members of the Undermining. They had the base magic of the other world.

I had assumed that Toby who had been placed as the head of our family just had been caught off guard. That surely must not have been the case. He used the time he had to make sure I would have everything I would need to protect his family, the Rebellion, and the information he had gathered. He wasn't caught off guard he simply ran out of time. Using what he had to secure everything else.

The sound of knocking on the front door surprised me. Edward would have just come in, and I wasn't expecting him until later today.

Cautiously, I went to the door. A quick peek showed Ruby standing on my porch. I opened the door. "Ruby, I thought I was going to have to call you when I was done."

Ruby gave me a soft smile. "I'm sorry for barging in like this but I really need whatever Toby was going to give me. I was hoping you had it ready for me."

I shook my head sadly. "I've only had a chance to skim through it. Toby coded a lot of the information, and I haven't even had a chance to attempt decoding it. He wanted me to go through it and gather the data so I'd have it too, before passing it on to you and Turner."

Ruby sighed. "Alright, would you mind at least talking over some of the things with me. You see I've come across some information and I think whatever is in Toby's stuff for me, will explain what I found."

"Of course," I told her and gestured for her to follow me into the living room. We sat down on the couch. "Do you mind if I ask you something first?"

Ruby motioned with her hand for me to go ahead.

I folded my hands in front of me, resting them on my lap. "Going through all this stuff Toby left, I can't help but notice how much I didn't know. There's so much stuff here, that I didn't even have a clue about."

Ruby took her hand and placed it on mine. "Bella, your life has always been so difficult. Your uncle never saw fit to tell you or some of the other cousins about most of the information he came to find. When Toby took over he decided to tell some of the cousins his dad hadn't told. Toby didn't tell you about a lot of things because he didn't want you to worry about them."

She tightened her grip on my hands. "Toby never wanted you to think you had to try to solve the Rebellion's problems. He knew you'd eventually see how useful your powers would be to the cause of defeating the undermining, whether he told you or not. The fact of the matter is though, he never wanted you to be pressured into helping."

I shook my head. "I don't understand Ruby. I know my powers can help defeat the Undermining, I've known that for years, I was planning to help take them down."

She tried to interrupt but I couldn't let her.

"I want to help, I've always wanted to help, but I never understood how bad it was."

Ruby sighed deeply; she ran her hand through her hair. "Bella I can't tell you what your cousin had planned or even what he was thinking, but I know that he never wanted you to help."

"Why not, I have the power to stop them."

"No you don't," Ruby snapped at me.

I didn't know what to say to that. My power was the ultimate defense, of course I could help defeat the Undermining.

Ruby closed her eyes. When she opened them her gaze was soft but piercing. "Bella you might have a useful power, but that doesn't mean you can take on the Undermining. You've heard about the first and only time the Rebellion raged war on them."

I nodded, slightly hurt that Ruby didn't believe in me.

"It is one thing to have the power Bella, it is entirely another thing if you have the ability to use it to bring down one's enemy." Ruby gave me an apologetic look. "Let me try to explain better. You obviously have the gifts that can help stop the undermining, eventually you might even have the physical strength to take them on. Bella, you need to understand that you don't have the mental strength."

I went from upset to furious in an instant, and I had a mind to tell her so.

Ruby didn't give me a chance. "Bella, you have dealt with so much in this past year, but all of this is taking its toll on you. You have taken on so much responsibility." She lifted her hand to stop me from interrupting. "You have done everything Toby has asked of you, and he unfortunately had to ask more of you than he ever wanted to.

"Bella, you've been entrusted with information, that's more than he ever wanted you to have to do for the Rebellion. He never planned for you to have to fight, because of everything else you have to deal with. All of this is causing undue stress which is making your transition harder on you, which is going to make your first year or more, difficult. "

Ruby took a shuddering breath to calm herself. "All Toby ever wanted when it came to you, was to make sure you transitioned as easily as possible."

I shrugged trying to keep a hold of my temper. "Well regardless of what Toby wanted, I now need to help."

Ruby shook her head. "No, you don't."

"Yes, I do!" I snapped. "They want Cissy and Anna. I can't just sit back and let other people protect them; that's my job." By the time I was done I was standing glaring down at her.

Ruby lifted her hand cautiously. "You can't even use your physical shield." She continued keeping her words soft, and soothing. "You can't properly work your mental shield. Bella," she sighed my name quietly. "I know you feel like you have to take care of the girls…"

"I'm their guardian! Of course I have to take care of them. It's my job."

Ruby shook her head slowly. "You can't take care of them, without taking care of yourself first. You chose to wear your ring to keep the hunters from finding you through their signs. That was a good choice, and you knew it meant you couldn't protect the girls with your shields. You agreed to let others protect you and the girls since you can't."

I was regretting that decision every single day. "Once I finish the transition I won't need the ring anymore and I can use my shields again."

Ruby's gaze became stubborn. "You do realize that you'd have gone without using your shields for a while before the transition is over. Your control won't be as good as it once was. Your mental shield will be as if it's had no training."

"You make it sound like there won't be time for me to train my shields once I'm a vampire," I grumbled irritably.

Her look softened. "You're the one who's gone through all the stuff from Toby, you tell me."

My mind whirled thinking about all that I had gone over, everything I've read. It was made painfully clear that Toby had run out of time, I was starting to think maybe I was too. If that was the case why was she waiting? Maybe things would just be so much easier if she was changed now.

No. No one would agree with her if she tried to insist she be changed before finishing the transition.

"What did you want to talk about?" I finally asked. The silence was becoming too much to handle.

Ruby immediately became serious, the sudden change in her demeanor actually frightened me. "I've been going through as much information as I can about Carlos. Trying to find just how much he might have passed on to the Undermining."

That sounded like a daunting task. "How is that going?"

The grimace that spread across her face caused me to shutter. "When going through his work I found an alarming pattern of how information has been leaked."

I didn't understand, a part of me didn't want to.

"I searched through hundreds of thousands of documents, Bella, and it's alarming to find just how deep Carlos is in the undermining."

Really patted the seat beside her. Once I had sat down, she handed me a piece of paper she retrieved from her bag.

It was a record of a legacy line.

"When I went through all the documents found what's been leaked, I found a connection with these names," Ruby explained.

My hands tightened on the paper. "These people were the ones who were leaking the information?"

Ruby nodded once. "Carlos' family has been spying on us for the Undermining since the beginning. That one time we attacked, his family was close with our leaders. But that's not even the worst part."

I didn't see how could get any worse.

She took the paper from my hands and turned it over, and pointed to the man at the top of the page.

I felt all the blood drain from my face. It couldn't be. They are at the top of the page, at the top of this legacy line, was the man who had led the takeover of the Other world.

How had this information slipped past the leaders of the Rebellion? How did it slip past my family's knowledge? They never would've let Carlos or his family get as close to us as they had if they had known.

Ruby took my hand and squeezed it comfortingly. "I take it there was nothing of this in Toby's things."

All I could do was shake my head. I had already thought that all I had read today was too much, but my mind just couldn't comprehend this.

A loud sigh brought me out of my thoughts. I turned her Ruby.

She gave me a supportive smile. "Then I guess there's only one other thing I need to talk about." She pulled a small piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to me.

I turned it over and found two words that I did not want to deal with.

Blue Skies.

Ruby took both of my hands in hers. "Everyone in the Rebellion knows that Blue Skies is the undermining's end goal. We just don't know what their plan is."

I knew what their plan was. I hadn't known all the details until I had finished going through the briefcase, but before Toby had died he had told me how world domination (what everyone else from the Rebellion believed was Blue skies) wasn't the whole plan.

He had made me promise not to tell anyone unless told otherwise. I couldn't tell Ruby without getting permission.

"Ruby, I can't tell you what I know yet. I need to talk with someone else first."

Ruby could respect that. She got up. "Please hurry Bella. Everyone knows that Blue Skies is bigger than simply control the entire planet. If it has anything to do with what I found, then I really do need to know."

"What exactly did you find?"

Ruby shook her head. "Sorry Bella, I can't risk putting you in any more danger than you already are."

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously?"

Ruby nodded. "I had no intention of telling you exactly what it was that I had tracked down, even if you had told me about Blue Skies. Like you I can't divulge information without certain permission."

Something clicked in my mind. "Grandpa Ray."

Ruby's face said it all. "I took this to him first. To be honest I'm surprised he doesn't know about Blue Skies, seeing as you do."

I shrugged. That would most likely change once I got back from my now necessary trip.

"I guess I'll be going. I'm serious Bella, hurry with getting your permission."

I promised that I would as I walked her to the door.

Ruby turned back to Bella after exiting the door. "I promised I wouldn't tell you the details of what I found, but I never told Grandpa Ray that I wouldn't tell you my theory."

A grin pulled the corners of my mouth up.

She grinned back at me before becoming serious again. "I think the Undermining is controlling the Rebellion."

I relaxed slightly. "They're not, but they are trying." I was glad to see that maybe whatever she had found wasn't as bad as I had originally thought.

Ruby's eye's narrowed. "How can you be so sure? Was that in Toby's stuff?"

I nodded. "Toby says that there is a reason that the leaders of the Rebellion only meet with a small group, and never outside of the Other world."

Ruby shook her head. "I can see that you know a lot more than Toby ever wanted you to."

"Toby didn't have many options. His attempt to keep me out of the affairs of the Rebellion, actually made me the perfect person though to give all this stuff to. Everyone, I know from the Rebellion, Toby's positive is on our side. I don't know any of the spies for the Undermining, like the rest of you do."

Ruby's eyes widened slightly at the comment and I knew she wanted to ask just how many spies were people she worked beside and thought she could trust.

"I better get going," she said after a moment to decide whether or not to ask.

I nodded and she headed for her car.

 **Author's Note**

 **Well, that was a very interesting conversation.**

 **Did any of you guess that Carlos' whole family was working for the Undermining?**

 **Why do you think no one knew about it before Ruby found the information in the old documents?**

 **Where do you think Carlos is?**

 **Who do you think Bella is going to go meet?**

 **Any theories about what Blue Skies really is about?**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next one.**

 **See you next Saturday,**

 **LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	5. Chapter 5

**Twilight saga Eclipse Fanfiction**

 **Transitionals: Eclipse**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the other books in the Saga, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do use some phrases dialogue and some descriptions from the book, though, they all belong to her.**

 **Things are getting really interesting in the Other world. We're going to get really deep into secrets in these next coming chapters. So let's go ahead and get started.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to all of my younger cousins.**

Chapter 5

As I watched Ruby drive away the exhaustion of the day started to hit. I was both mentally and physically exhausted. I turned to head inside when I heard a honk behind me.

Edward had just pulled up to the house. I smiled at him as he got out of the car.

"Was that Ruby I just saw driveway?" Edward enveloped me in a hug.

I stretched up on my toes and gave him a quick kiss. "Yes, it was."

"Something's bothering you." It wasn't a question.

Shaking my head I led the way into the house. "It's nothing."

Edward shut the door behind us. "So what's Blue Skies?"

I should have known that he had been listening. I turned to face him, a sigh escaping me. "Edward, I can't talk about it right now. Not yet," I added.

Thankfully Edward didn't push me for more information. "Turner was just over at my family's house."

I glanced around what I could see of the house. "Is he going to be stopping by here?"

Edward shook his head. "No Turner's not going to come out here. In fact, he's doing what he can to make sure he's not seen with you."

Turner didn't want to be seen with me? What was that about?

Edward sensed my distress, he rested his hands on my shoulders. "Turner has been following someone who has been keeping an eye on you."

I knew he was trying to imply something, but I just couldn't figure out what it was. My mind just was not up to the task.

Again Edward seemed to read the question for my eyes, and I was surprised to see worry in his own.

"Turner has been following Victoria."

I grimaced.

"Come on, let's sit down so we can talk." Edward led the way into the living room.

We sat down on the couch and I waited patiently for him to explain.

He took one of my hands, holding it firmly. "Turner has been following Victoria around for a while, throughout Washington, and parts of Texas. She knows that he has been following her, so he doesn't want her to find out that he knows you. He asked me to apologize for the distance, though."

It made a lot of sense for Turner to keep his distance. It wasn't like Turner was being rude, he was just trying to keep me safe.

"It looks like Victoria has been creating newborn vampires." Edward's words confused me.

I've heard just how hard it is to make a vampire. More often than not, the bloodlust overcomes the vampire and they end up killing them. It took a huge amount of control to create another vampire.

Edward ran his thumb across the back of my hand, gaining my attention. When I met his gaze I was startled to see the worry in his eyes. "Jasper thinks that she is trying to create a newborn army."

I visibly shuddered at the idea. I had learned about the southern vampire wars, a situation that was still going on.

Humans forced to become vampires, so they can fight a war for power hungry tyrants who only want to increase their territory. It was horrible. Any humans that weren't killed in battle were killed as soon as they started losing their newborn strength.

Edward sensed my rising panic. He wrapped his arms around me, quickly. "Sh love, everything is going to be alright. As of right now, she doesn't really know how to control them, and they keep destroying each other."

The involuntary shudder ripped through my body. "That just means more human have to be turned and eventually killed."

He nodded slowly. "Jasper thinks it will take her some time before she figures out how to really control them."

Something like this shouldn't happen. "Why isn't someone doing something about this? The Volturi or even the cleanup crew should be stepping in to stop her."

Edward shushed me again softly. "The cleanup crew has tried, but she is able to evade them. Turner says that they've also been having strange disappearances, so the Rebellion has called them back."

He sighed with annoyance. "In fact, the Rebellion has reason to believe that someone is helping her, that, and her gift of evasion, has made it almost impossible for her to be caught. With everything else going on the cleanup crew has forbidden their members to engage her unless they say otherwise."

Someone was helping Victoria? That wasn't good at all, and clearly whoever was helping her must be from the other world. Why else would the cleanup crew call back their members?

"So what happens know?" I asked worriedly. I didn't want to think about there being someone else besides Victoria to worry about. She was enough trouble on her own, and she was building an army.

All of this trouble just to kill me and get back at Edward. My head was spinning.

Edward brushed at my hair soothingly. "Turner is keeping an eye on her, and the rest of us are going to start training, so we're prepared to take on the newborns."

I grimaced at that. I didn't want anyone from my family to have to fight newborn vampires. They were just too strong. They could get hurt.

Edward sighed, no doubt hearing my racing heart and knowing how much I was panicking. "Emmett and Jasper have gone to the wolves to let them know about Victoria and her army."

He took his phone from his pocket. "They've already promised to help, whenever the army comes. From what Emmett said it seems that some of them are eager for the fight."

That or the idea of being able to kill some bad vampires for once. Seeing as they couldn't kill Laurent. That thought caused me to jump.

"Has she asked Laurent for more help?"

Thankfully Edward shook his head. "No. Carlisle called the Denalis to let them know everything Turner told us, and he thought to check in with Laurent. Victoria hasn't contacted him since he told her that you and the little girls were well protected."

"That's good. Are the Denalis going to come back down to help us with the newborns?"

He nodded. "Turner and Alice are going to keep us updated and when the time gets closer they will come down."

The idea of seeing them again actually made me smile despite the circumstances. It would be good to see them again. I could work with Kate on my… No, I couldn't. I couldn't use my shields.

"Bella everything will be alright, I promise." Edward clearly read my disappointment for worry. "We're going to train with the wolves and Jasper is going to teach us all we need to know about fighting newborns. Really, we will have plenty of time to prepare for this threat."

I nodded slightly. "I know, it's just that, I won't be able to help all of you."

He kissed the top of my head. "It's okay, Bella. There will be plenty of people to help protect you, and Anna, and Cissy. Please don't worry about it; worrying will only affect your transition negatively.

Again I nodded. "Alright." I tried to offer him a reassuring smile but I just couldn't muster one.

"Aren't you supposed to be calling someone about Blue Skies?" He changed the subject.

I really did, but there was something I had to do first. "We need to go talk to your dad before I can do that."

Edward gave me a confused look, silently asking me why.

"I can't talk about this over the phone, I'm going to have to go meet with this person to discuss what is going on. With that being the case, I don't know how long I'll be gone, so I'm going to need a doctor's note. There's a good chance I might miss a few days of school," I explained.

"You mean we might miss a few days?" The uncertainty in his voice was sweet. I knew Edward would want to come with me. I also knew my dad wouldn't want me to go alone.

"Yeah, we might miss a few days of school," I amended.

He gave me a breathtaking smile, excited about the trip now that he knew he could come along. "So where are we heading, I can book a hotel for the duration of the stay as soon as you find out how long we will be there."

I shook my head. "I have someone I'm pretty sure will let us stay at their place. In fact, I'm pretty sure that his wife will insist we stay with them."

Edward wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin on top of my head. "Can we trust these people?"

I smiled at that. "Yeah, this family is really close to mine. In fact, the woman is my second mother."

For a brief second, I thought I say recognition light up in Edward's eyes, but it was so quick I wasn't sure. There was a good chance I was just seeing things.

"Second Mother?" Now I knew I had just been seeing things.

I nodded thoughtfully. "My kind has an ability to connect children to what is known as a second parent. Either another mother or another father. Basically, it is like a godparent, but much more responsibility for them."

Edward muttered an understanding. "That's interesting. So I'll get to meet your second mother."

I grinned, excited with the idea of getting to see Gi again. "Yeah, she and her husband live in Jacksonville Florida."

 **Author's Note**

 **So this chapter was basically just a filler. Not much to it, but some suggested plot lines. I'm sorry it wasn't very long, but that's usually the case with fillers.**

 **So what do you guys think is in Jacksonville? Are you excited to finally get to meet Bella's Second mother? If you are just now learning about second mothers the information goes more in depth in the Cullen's POV of Transitionals, Chapter 15 A, I believe.**

 **Any guess what Blue Skies really is? Any theories about where Carlos and his mate Zay, is?**

 **DON'T FORGET** **that I'll be on vacation next week so next Wednesday and Saturday, there won't be any updates.**

 **I'll see you on the 12** **th** **for the next update for Transitionals Cullens' POV,**

 **LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	6. Chapter 6

**Twilight saga Eclipse Fanfiction**

 **Transitionals: Eclipse**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the other books in the Saga, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do use some phrases dialogue and some descriptions from the book, though, they all belong to her.**

 **This chapter is going to be another filler chapter. It wasn't what I thought it was going to be, I had hoped that we'd get into some really interesting information, but it turns out that is going to be next chapter. I hope you all like this chapter anyway.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to the very special person whose birthday is today.**

Chapter 6

We arrived at the airport in Jacksonville Florida, earlier than expected.

I glanced out one of the windows that had been left up. The sun was trying to set, but despite how low it was in the sky, it was still out.

"Calm down Bella." Edward's breath washed over my neck, sending a delightful chill down my back. "We'll be alright."

He didn't give me a chance to worry about it anymore. We were seated in first class and were one of the first people off the plane. He grabbed our bags and ushered me out of the aircraft, completely unperturbed by the big star shining outside.

We slipped into our lightweight jackets, which would conceal our arms, and the collars would shield our necks. The only problem were our faces.

I really didn't want to find out if I could sparkle in the middle of a crowded airport. Though, I wouldn't be as sparkly as Edward, I'd still have an otherworldly glow if the transition was far enough.

Edward was good about keeping us in the shadows, I didn't know what we were going to do though, once we stepped outside. It wasn't like we could hide in the airport until it got dark.

"Now what?" I asked when paused in the closet cover there was to the exits.

Edward glanced out the doors before scanning the crowded area. There really wasn't a way for us to go unnoticed.

"Bella!"

A voice I would recognize anywhere sounded from somewhere to the right of us. We turned and I search for Phil.

Phil Dwyer was a close friend of my family. His tall athletic build gave him ample opportunity within the sports world; a cover he used that allows him to travel around the states and deliver information throughout the Rebellion.

He gives his schedule to the Information headquarters and if there is anything to pick up or drop off they let him know.

"I can't believe how grown up you look." Phil smiled at me. I knew he wanted to hug me but he didn't want to upset Edward. Knowing him he'd wait until after the introductions.

So I started them, so that I could get my hug. "Edward, this is Phil Dwyer, a close family friend. Phil, this my Fiancé Edward Cullen."

Edward grinned at my use of the word Fiancé. Normally I would have said he was mate, but since we were in a crowded airport I thought better of it.

Phil reached a hand towards Edward. "It's nice to meet you." And just because he had to throw it in, "Bella's like a daughter to me, so you better treat her right."

Edward wasn't fazed by the threat. "You have my word."

"Come on, you two are probably ready to get settled." Phil started to lead the way to his car, but I caught his arm to stop him.

"We sort of have a little problem." I gestured to the sinking sun.

Phil nodded with understanding. "I almost forgot." He pulled two odd looking stones out of his pocket. "Keep these on your person and no one will suspect you're anything but a normal human."

Edward and I each took one, before Phil led the way to his truck.

When we came to the four door pickup Phil turned back around to face Edward and me. "Bella, I met you on a Saturday. Why was that day special?"

I flushed, he was testing me. Proving to himself that I was who I said I was, while proving to me that he was the real Phil Dwyer.

The members of the Undermining would assume that Phil met me when Gi did, on the day I was born. That wasn't the case though. Phil didn't get to meet me until I had been home for a while.

"The day we met, was the first day I laughed." Turning to Edward I couldn't help explaining. "My mom cooked for my dad, and whatever it was, wasn't edible and my dad made this awful face that I thought was hysterical."

Edward smiled. He loved hearing stories of my childhood, at least the happy ones.

We climbed into Phil's truck now that we knew everyone was who they said they were. Phil naturally didn't know anything to test Edward, but Anna was keeping a watch out for the imposter. We hadn't seen him since that day at Toby's safe house, so obviously Edward was the real Edward. Otherwise Anna, Jasper, or Alice would have said something.

Thinking of that trio made me remember how they acted when we had let. In fact everyone had been acting strangely.

Edward had been nervous all morning, and hadn't relaxed until we were in the air. When I had asked if he was all right, he would deflect the question.

Anna hadn't wanted me to leave without her, and the Cullens had practically shoved me onto the plane.

Edward made it impossible for me to attempt to figure out what was the problem. Now that I had time to actually think about it, I was being distracted by Phil.

"You seem surprised that I tested you earlier. Haven't you been testing the other people you've been in contact with?"

"Not really," I admitted.

Edward was quick to explain. "My sister Alice can see the feature, her mate can since other people's emotions, and Anna of course has her sixth sense. Using their gifts we've never really had to test anyone."

Film nodded his head, just a slight bob.

"Were not taking any chances," Edward said suddenly. It made me wonder what I had missed.

Phil glanced at Edward in surprise.

That's right, I had forgotten to tell Phil about Edward's gift. "Edward can read minds."

"A gift like that would make it easier to tell whether or not a person is who they say they are." Phil managed to say when he got over his shock.

"I'm sorry for intruding like that," Edward apologized.

"He can't turn his gift off and on," I was quick to add.

"It's all right, you just caught me off guard," Phil replied.

Edward shook his head. "Still, I shouldn't have snapped like that."

Phil shook his head. "It's alright. I'm just overly cautious. For the longest time I had to be."

Edward politely remained silent, letting Phil decide whether or not he would elaborate on that.

Phil naturally did of course. "For a time there was a man who is after my wife. Gi, has the ability to stop time; but only for a few minutes. The man was an old scout for the Undermining and he hadn't bothered to turn in his tracking gear. So for a time, Gi and I had to remain a part, much like Bella's parents. There's very few people in our world who has Gi's power."

"So he tracked her through your power," Edward guessed.

Phil nodded. "To this day I haven't a clue what he wanted with her powers, but I just see that as irrelevant information."

Edward nodded in agreement or understanding; I couldn't decide. "How did you finally catch him?"

Phil and I laughed.

"Phil and my mom, had been posing as a couple," I started to explain.

Phil took over. "I had a friend who had the same gift as I did. He stayed with Gi. He got the same signals, but it left me able to go after him."

Edward's gaze was thoughtful, and I was pretty sure I knew what he was thinking.

Phil knew what he was thinking too. "It wouldn't have worked for Bella's parents. Gi and I were only dealing with one man. That trick wouldn't have fooled the Undermining. There were too many people watching the Higginbothams and Charlie."

Edward nodded.

Silence descended on the car, and the rest of the ride was quiet.

Gi was waiting outside with her ten-year-old son. She pulled me into her arms as soon as I had gotten out of the truck. "I'm so happy to see you."

"I'm glad to see you too Gi."

Phil and Edward grabbed the bags and we all headed inside, where Phil made quick work of introductions.

Gi ushered me into the kitchen where she had a plate of food ready for me. I was more than willing to sample some of her cooking. She made the best grilled chicken in the world, I was sure of it. Never dry, and always filled with flavor.

"So what brings you to our neck of the woods?" Phil asked after I had finished eating.

I gave sideways glance to Cody, Phil's son seemed oblivious though. He was too busy showing Edward all of his cool collectible cars.

"Blue Skies."

Gi and Phil glanced at me, a look of wonder and surprise on both of their faces.

"I suppose you can't tell us what you know about it?" Gi asked.

I shook my head. "Not until I get permission. That's why I came here actually."

"To see, Rohl?" Phil didn't have to ask.

I confirmed it though. "Yeah."

Phil motioned for Bella to follow him with a nod of his head. He led her into a study and pointed at the phone I needed. "Do you remember how to use that?"

I hadn't used one of those phones in years. All the different levers you had to pull before you could even dial, were exhausting to memorize. "I think so."

He flipped a switch on the wall beside the one for the light, before shutting the door behind him.

The room seemed eerie now that it was soundproof. Maybe it wasn't really that, but more of the fact of what I had to do.

I took a seat and started pulling levers. The buzz of dial tone finally sounded and I dialed a number I never thought I would have to call.

"State your business please." The voice over the phone had lilt to it. The soft sound helped ease some of my worries.

"I'm calling to speak to Rohl, it's quite urgent."

"One moment please."

That one moment turned out to be only a second and another woman spoke up.

"Name?"

I took a deep breath and plunged forward. "Isabella Marie Swan."

There was a pause before the woman said, "That name is not recognized, good da…"

"Higginbotham," I interrupted before she could hang up. "Tell Rohl that I'm part of the Higginbotham family."

"One moment," the woman obliged.

Every passing second felt like an hour, though I doubt a full minute had passed since she had put me on hold.

"Rohl will see you tomorrow morning. Be prepared for transport between the early hours of three and four in the morning."

"I understand. Is it alright for me to bring my mate?"

Another pause, thankfully not as long as any of the others. "Rohl says that will be fine."

She hung up.

I glanced at the phone, sighing with relief while I was dreading tomorrow.

Tomorrow I was going to see Rohl, and discuss a topic I was dreading.

 **Author's Note**

 **Well that's the end of this chapter, I really hope you guys liked it. Sorry it wasn't what I thought it would be though.**

 **Onto the questions.**

 **How do you think the meeting is going to go?**

 **What do you think Rohl is going to be like?**

 **What did you think of the Renee and Phil moment I threw in there?**

 **Any ideas what was going on with the Cullens and Anna?**

 **PS**

 **The next chapter for this story is set to come out next Saturday the 22** **nd** **, but because of how important the next chapter is, and how excited I am about the chapter, I'm going to post it, as soon as it is finished. So don't be surprised if it comes out before the 22** **nd** **.**

 **Until next time,**

 **LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	7. Chapter 7

**Twilight Saga Eclipse Fanfiction**

 **Transitionals: Eclipse**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the other books in the Saga, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do use some phrases dialogue and some descriptions from the book, though, they all belong to her.**

 **I'm so excited for this chapter, not only are we going to meet someone very important to the Rebellion, but we are also going to learn some history of it.**

 **This chapter is also going to explain the Undermining's end goal. Their plan that they are determined to accomplish no matter what.**

 **WARNING: This chapter is also the start of what will be many hidden clues that will be filled throughout most of the chapters. These clues are going to be given by multiple people and some descriptions. They can be used with knowledge of the series given throughout all of the stories, to help guess MY end game for this series. I won't be acknowledging any other chapters of this. This is the only warning and or hint you will get.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to all of you readers who have been able to guess the twists and turns I've added to this story.**

Chapter 7

My pacing was driving everyone crazy, but I couldn't stop. It wasn't helping that I was losing control over my speed. I was so worried about meeting Rohl, and nothing could be said to calm me down.

Maybe we should have brought Jasper with us. Then again I didn't want too many people with us. For all I knew, Rohl wouldn't be very accepting of too many people knowing the real truth of Blue Skies.

Someone caught my arm and I spun towards them. My eyesight was slightly blurry thanks to my speed but I could tell that it was Phil.

"Come _walk_ with me, Bella."

He overemphasized the word walk, and I nodded; focusing on controlling my speed again.

We stepped outside on his back porch. Thankfully it was secluded, none of the neighbors could see back here. Not that anyone would be up at this hour.

Phil took my hand and we sat down on the porch swing. "You don't have to worry about Rohl, he is a very kind and patient man."

"It's my family's connection that worries me," I told him honestly.

Phil laughed at me. "Bella…"

"His friends are gone."

That silenced Phil.

"Can't you see why that might make me nervous?" I was whispering, but the words sounded like a scream in my ear.

Rohl was an old family friend, and I had been one of the few members of my family who hadn't met him. Anna had even met him, but I hadn't. To be honest, I had been too intimidated to meet him, so I had declined any offers to go see him. Now I felt ashamed that I hadn't gone with the family.

"Bella, Rohl is going to be so excited to see you." Gi's voice came from behind us and I turned to her.

Edward was standing behind her. "It's time to go." He held one of the stones for me to take. We didn't know how long we would be out, but we would need the stones here in Jacksonville.

I got up, glad that my eyes were adjusting faster than they had before.

Gi took the stone from Edward and placed it in my hand, folding my fingers around it. "I promise, whatever you've come to talk with him about, he will listen and more importantly, he'll support you."

Taking a deep breath I nodded, and Edward and I headed out. Phil had given me the directions to the place where we would wait for transport.

It didn't take long to get there. It was a bench, just sitting on the side of the road.

We took a seat and waited.

If only I had known sitting down had been considered transport.

It felt like falling, but not any type of falling. No this was like the awful sensation you feel when you dream that you are falling. The kind that rips you into consciousness.

We landed outside of a strange apartment looking building. Despite the fact, we both had landed upright and practically balanced, Edward wrapped his arms around my waist to support me.

A woman with rich titan hair and emeralds for eyes strolled towards us; clearly on a mission.

"Miss Swan?" So this had been the second woman I had been on the phone with.

I nodded. "That's me."

She gave a brief jerk of her chin. "This is your mate?"

"Edward Cullen." Edward reached his hand towards the woman but I grabbed hold of it. He gave me a strange look.

The woman didn't seem offended thankfully. "Mr. Cullen, it's a woman's choice to offer her hand to shake."

Edward nodded, wisely keeping quiet.

The woman, who hadn't bothered to give her name led us into the building. She took us to a door on the top floor, at the very end of the hall on the right. She knocked on the door before vanishing from sight.

I grasped Edward's hand tightly, starting to worry again. He squeezed my hand to comfort me.

The door opened and one of the thinnest men I had ever seen in my life ushered us into the room. He was taller than Edward by a few inches, towering over me. I couldn't believe how much like a twig he looked like, it didn't help that his hair was a dirt brown, and his eyes were a flat gray color. His eyes held warmth and were filled with all the wisdom he had gathered in his centuries of life.

"So," his voice was a rich tenor. "Which one are you?"

I couldn't help laughing in shock when he didn't give me a chance to answer. He pulled me into a hug that could rival Emmett's.

When he released me he shook hands with Edward.

"Well, who do you belong to?" He asked again.

I rubbed at my arm nervously. "I'm Renee's daughter."

He nodded. "I know your mother well. Such a wild thing, especially when she was young."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Rohl." I managed to say."

Rohl gave me a smile. "You too Bella. Please come in and make yourself comfortable." He gestured further into the apartment, leading us to his small living room.

Edward and I sat down on the couch while Rohl took a seat across from us, in what was obviously his chair.

I glanced from Edward to Rohl. "Rohl, this is my mate, Edward. Edward, this is Rohl, an old family friend."

Rohl chuckled lowly. "Old doesn't cover it, you're looking at the man who makes dirt look new."

Edward's eyebrows raised in shock and I laughed.

"He's not serious, in fact, Tanya is older than him."

Rohl shook his head. "You're spoiling my fun. Though who is this woman you're talking about."

The blush that rushed up my cheeks burned with a rage. I remembered my grandfather warning me about how much of a flirt Rohl could be.

Rohl turned apologetic. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you. What was it that was so urgent for you to come all this way, Bella? It was my understanding that you needed to stay in Washington as much as you could."

I was thankful for the change in subject. "Toby," I drew in a shaky breath, "left me quite a bit of information. There's a lot I have to go through still, but," I pushed through. "I know about Blue Skies."

Rohl glanced down at his clasped hands. "I see, who have you told?"

"No one," I was quick to admit. "But Ruby, Toby's friend…"

"I know Ruby, not well but I know of her." Rohl nodded for me to continue after interrupting.

I bit my lip nervously than continued. "She found something, but wouldn't tell me what it was. She thinks it has to do with Blue Skies. She wants to know exactly what it is."

Rohl nodded. "So you came to ask if it was okay to tell her."

"Toby made me promise not to tell anyone what I knew, even before I learned everything about it. I can't ask for his permission so you're the next best person to ask."

Rohl's hand came up to his chest. "I'm honored, Bella. And I thank you for coming to ask me before you passed on this delicate information. To be honest with you, we need to get this information out to the Rebellion, but we don't want to let the Undermining know, that we learned what their plan is."

I sighed and leaned against Edward. "The Rebellion is filled with spies for the Undermining.

"As it was that one time we dared to attack them."

Edward's ears picked up at that and I knew he wanted to know about that. Rohl saw his curiosity too and he was more than happy to explain it to him.

"The other world never had a chance to stop the Undermining, when it came to their take over. So the Rebellion was born to stop them. We had built up a large gathering, and the older generations of the Higginbothams and many other families set out to destroy the Undermining. This was almost two hundred years ago.

"The war was held amongst the lands of the other world, the lands are hidden behind magic so the other two worlds can't find it. It was our attempt to hide it from the history of the planet, and protect the other two worlds from the devastation."

Rohl glanced up to meet my gaze, though he was telling the story for Edward. "We had prepared for battle believing the Undermining was none the wiser. Their forces were nothing like we could have guessed. We were almost completely wiped out. We never did find out who had given the Undermining the heads up."

I crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at the ground. "If it wasn't for Rohl, the Rebellion wouldn't have rebuilt. No one wanted to trust the younger generation of the Higginbothams and none of the older generation had survived. Everyone else wanted to surrender."

Rohl shook his head in disappointment. "Now we are facing another battle, but this time it won't be in the other world's land." He turned to Edward. "I suppose we should explain."

"That would be appreciated," Edward said.

Rohl leaned back in his chair. "Everyone in the Rebellion, in fact, everyone in the other world knows that Blue Skies means the Undermining's final plan for the planet. That was the code name the original Rebellion's leaders called it."

He shook his head. "Don't let the name fool you. The Undermining's plan is dark and destructive. Only a few people know the truth. All the men in the Higginbotham family's legacy line knew about it. Bella knows, and so do I."

"That's all who knows," I told Edward.

Rohl surprised me though. "There is one other person who knows."

"What? Toby said it was only the people who led the first Rebellion that new." This didn't make any sense. "You were the only leader who survived; you were the one who told the new head of the Higginbotham line."

Rohl bowed his head. "Marlowe, Avery Marlowe, survived the battle and has been living in Greenland ever since. I'm the only one who knows his location."

I couldn't comprehend this. "Everyone thinks he's dead, how is that possible. The Undermining would never let a man like him slip through their attention."

Rohl got up from his seat and moved to stand in front of his fireplace. "I don't know how, but he has the Undermining believing he is dead, something I've always said is impossible."

"So only the three of you know the real purpose of Blue Skies?" Edward pulled me closer so it was easier for him to comfort me.

Rohl gave us a cheeky grin. "Us, and the Undermining of course."

I rolled my eyes. "Of Course."

Rohl didn't seem to notice my annoyed input. "It's time to change that. I fear the time is drawing closer to this dangerous end; so we need more people we can trust in on this if we want a chance to stop it."

He took a box from the mantel and sat back down.

Anyone from one of the other two worlds would have thought the box was empty when Rohl removed the lid. I noticed Edward's curious gaze as he glanced inside of it.

Rohl smirked at Edward's confusion and reached his fingertips inside as if he was grabbing something from it. He snatched his hand from the box and tossed the bit of magic into the air.

Golden threads scattered into the air before us and weaved themselves together, showing us a map of the entire planet.

I couldn't help the smile when I saw Edward's astonishment at the proper size and all the extra lands that there were.

"This is planet earth, with all of its lands revealed." Rohl rested his palm against the map. "This is what Blue Skies is. The Undermining is tired of hiding away in the other world. They want to reveal the other world including these hidden areas. Once they do, they'll be able to really control the entire world as a whole."

I wrapped my arm through Edward's and I waited for him to meet my gaze. "We're just waiting for them to gain enough magic."

His gaze turned something between thoughtful and concerned and I grimaced as he turned to Rohl. "You think this time is getting close? It was my understanding the Other world had ways to protect and keep the other two worlds from knowing about it. "

Rohl sighed deeply. "The Other world magic conceals its land from the Mythical and Human world. This is the most powerful of magic and can no longer be controlled by any person, group, or even machine. The only way the Undermining can complete their plans is to destroy the magic."

"Is that even possible?" Edward gasped. His panic was one of the reasons why I hadn't told anyone about Blue Skies. I didn't want to be the one to release this panic on the people.

Rohl got up from his seat and grabbed one of the many books off a bookshelf beside the fireplace. He flipped to a page and took his seat.

Neither the Human world nor the Mythical world has any information about the Other world unless given it. There has only been one time when information had accidentally been given to them. This is the one myth of the Other world."

He handed the book to Edward and sat back to watch.

I released Edward's hand and silently waited for his reaction.

 **Author's note.**

 **I know what you are thinking this is completely mean of me, but when I'm told to stop a chapter by my characters I do. So I apologize for the evil cliff hanger, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **What do you think is the only myth from the Other World that the human and mythical world knows?**

 **What did you think of Blue Skies?**

 **Do you like Rohl and the information that we are learning from him? What about this Marlowe character?**

 **See you in the next chapter,**

 **LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	8. Chapter 8

**Twilight Saga Eclipse Fanfiction**

 **Transitionals: Eclipse**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the other books in the Saga, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do use some phrases dialogue and some descriptions from the book, though, they all belong to her.**

 **I won't take up too much of your time I know you all are excited to learn more, so this Chapter I am dedicating to everyone who is still reading this series. Thank you for your Patience.**

Chapter 8

Edward stared down at the book in disbelief. "Ley lines are real?"

"Yes, but the myths and stories created by the Human and Mythical worlds are crude compared to the real deal." I took the book from Edward's hand and glanced over the words.

Rohl took over the explanations while I read. "The Ley lines wrap around the planet underneath the ground, with the raw magic of the Other world running within them."

I watched silently, letting Rohl do all of the explaining.

"With every century, another line is added, causing the wrapping around the planet to be stronger; and as the Ley lines become stronger so does the magic the people from the other world has."

Panic flashed in Edward's eyes startling me. "If the Undermining destroys the Ley lines and manages to destroy the magic what would happen to all of your magic." He turned impatiently from Rohl to me.

I took his hand to calm him but Rohl answered before I could.

"Our magic was given to us from the magic of the Other world. It is not connected though, our magic runs in our DNA. If the Other world magic is destroyed, we would still have ours, and could still pass it on to our descendants."

That helped relax Edward, thankfully; but only for a moment. "If the Undermining were able to destroy the Ley lines, would that make all of your powers weaker?"

It would seem Edward had figured that out from Rohl's words.

"Yes," Rohl paused, drawing in a shaky breath, "it would hurt the rebellion greatly."

Edward's head shook from side to side slowly, as if he was trying to figure out some difficult problem. "I don't understand, wouldn't the Undermining be affected as well?"

Rohl got up and took the book from me. He didn't move to put it back on the shelf though. Instead, he stood in front of Edward and me, his gaze holding steady. "Come, let me show you how the Ley lines work."

Edward got up, a bit eagerly and helped me to my feet. We followed Rohl out of the living room into a small room off to the side. I hadn't even noticed it was there, the door was so well hidden from view.

Rohl moved to stand behind the mahogany desk; the only piece of furniture in the small room. "At the beginning of each century a new Ley line is created, everyone born in that one-hundred years is connected to that one line. They share its strength. Any lines that come after our births gives us strength."

Placing the book on the desk, he used his magic to bring out the image of the book.

Sometimes I was envious of the people who could use the magic of the other world. They could manipulate it in a way that allowed their powers to be far greater than the others. Then again that was the point. I had always been jealous of Toby's powers, but as he pointed out, it was difficult to master the magic of the other world. It took him years of hard discipline and practice before he had his amount of control with his own magic.

"Bella?" Rohl pulled me out of my thoughts, and I blushed; embarrassed at being caught in thought.

I waved for him to continue, keeping my focus on the golden lines hovering in the air. I scooted closer to Edward and he wrapped his arm around me, giving me a curious glance.

He decided against asking whatever was on my mind, though.

Rohl tapped on one of the many overlapping lines. "The Ley lines stretch across the entire planet and they lay on top of each other. There are hundreds of ways to think of the Ley lines, but I like to consider them like a ball of rubber bands."

With a sweep of his hand, the lines formed themselves into a ball. Glowing a vibrant gold, the image looked exactly like a rubber band ball.

"The proper way of removing each band is to start with the one on top until you get to the last one; or to be more exact, the first one. The one that started it all." Rohl plucked at each line until he was left with the one remaining from the very middle of the ball.

He took the final line and glanced up at us. "This pattern is how the Undermining must destroy the Ley lines. If the lines are destroyed out of order, they become stronger." His voice turned grim. "If the Ley lines gain enough strength, no one will be able to stop the magic, and it will inevitably self-destruct, taking the entire planet with it."

Edward's grip tightened around me, then relaxed.

I glanced up at him with surprise. I expected to see worry but he was actually quite calm.

"So thinking of self-preservation, the Undermining won't try to get rid of the Ley lines out of order?" He asked thoughtfully.

"You've got it. But have you figured out how the Undermining will be affected by their plans?" Rohl kept his voice even, but there was a challenge in his eyes.

I glanced up at Edward, curious if he could figure it out with only the information he'd been given so far. I highly doubt I would have pieced all of the pieces together the way they needed to be if I hadn't already known the answer.

Edward met Rohl's piercing gaze and thought long about it. His eyes dropped to the desk eventually. "You said every century a new line is added, right?"

Rohl nodded for him to continue.

"When the Ley lines add another they become stronger and so does your kind?"

I smiled, urging him to continue. I realized that Rohl was obviously guarding his thoughts, otherwise, Edward would already know.

Edward stared at the desk, thinking hard. "So there has been a new Ley line added recently?"

My grin widened enthusiastically.

"Now that there… is a new Ley line your magic is stronger." He muttered to himself. "So you're strengthened by two Ley lines? And Anna and Cissy are strengthened by one?"

"That's right," I told him proudly.

Edward released my hand, his gaze was set on Rohl. "If that's the case then destroying the Ley lines will take away the strength you all get from them. Wouldn't the more Ley lines you're connected to mean the more strength you'll lose?"

Rohl shook his head. "No, but I can understand how you'd come to that conclusion." Flipping the pages of the book he pulled another image from it.

"That first Ley line is the important one. Its magic is connected to you, the others just strengthen you."

"But it isn't connected to you," Edward clarified.

I nodded. "Since you're not connected to it, the strength it gave you can't be taken away when it's gone. It's a gift."

Edward thought over this for a moment, then he got it. "Destroying the Ley lines only affects the one you are connected too."

I nodded, letting the rest sink in for him.

He didn't disappoint me. "So the more Ley lines you're connected to the better."

Rohl closed the book solemnly. "And since the Undermining has more of the older generations. If they destroy the Ley lines they'll be less affected by it than us."

He shook his head gravely. "On top of that, they have been trying to gain allies where ever they can."

I nodded. "We know that. They are starting to work with the very groups of people they have been out to kill for centuries."

"So what can we do?" Edward asked. He glanced around the small room with a shake of his head. "There has to be something."

Rohl nodded before meeting our gaze. "We need to prepare for war. Protecting the Ley lines must be the first priority, but there is no doubt in my mind that this war is at our doorstep. Who knows when the first battle will begin?"

A shiver crept down my back. "Phoenix will be hit first. It's their backyard, their playground."

"They shouldn't the Rebellion clear out? All of Toby's trusted friends don't they work within or around Phoenix?" Edward rested a hand on my shoulder, and he waited for me to turn to him. "If it's as bad as you two say it is, maybe…"

I took his hand in mine. "Phoenix has a strong pull to our kind. Every continent has a section of land that acts as a doorway to the other world. You don't have to use magic or gifts to transport yourself to the other world like we had to, to get here."

"The City of Phoenix as that area for North America." Rohl gestured to me than himself. "Our kind only has to step into Phoenix, think of the other world and we're there. No matter where you are in the city? And it doesn't even matter if one of your kind or the humans are around. We could vanish from right beside you and you wouldn't even comprehend it."

Edward gazed at Rohl in shock. "That's why so many of the Rebellion live in Phoenix."

"So they can get to the other world quickly," I finished for him.

Rohl ushered us out of the room. "We knew that one day we'd have to tell the Rebellion what Blue Skies is really about, and that time is now. But we will have to be careful. Only tell people who you can really trust Bella." He paused and rested a hand on my shoulder. "And please, let me know if there is something I can do to help you or Toby's girls."

The conversation had turned to a very dangerous route. I couldn't talk with Rohl about my family. That wouldn't end well.

His other hand came to rest on my opposite shoulder so we were facing each other. "I don't know how much Toby ever told you…"

"He made sure that I would be informed. He was very thorough." I fought back my emotions and straightened under his hold. "Toby left quite a bit of information for me, in fact, I'm still going through it."

Rohl released me with a nod. "So you know that he had reason to believe that the Undermining, wanted his girls?"

My anger flared and I had to pause to control it. "I do know that, he wasn't clear why though."

"Neither am I. Cissy has a rare enough power, but they have their own connectors, and Anna's gift is nothing compared to what they have." Rohl clasped his hands behind him, shaking his head.

He shook his head and glanced back up at me. "I'm sorry to bring this up Bella, but, giving the circumstances… do you know if there's a chance if the rest of your family survived?"

I bit my lip, he had finally asked the question I was hoping he wouldn't. I bowed my head and closed my eyes. I felt Edward's arm wrap around my shoulder but I ignored his comfort.

"I see," Rohl bowed his head then. "I am terribly sorry."

He showed us to the door where he pulled me into another bone crushing hug. "Call if you ever need me, Bella."

As we walked through the apartment building and out into the sunlight I could feel Edward's eyes on me. He didn't say anything until we had been transported back to the bench, back to the city of Jacksonville.

"Are you alright?" He grasped my shoulders and had me meet his gaze.

I did my best to give him a smile. "No, I'm not, but I'm trying. They wouldn't want me to waste my life wishing for them to be here. All I can do is take it day by day, soon it will get easier, and maybe one day…" I couldn't bring myself to finish.

Edward sensed correctly that I wanted to change the subject. He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out his stone from Phil. "I love this little thing."

A giggle escaped my lips. "It must be nice not sparkling in the sunlight."

Edward bent forward, pressing his forward against mine. "Come on, let's go home."

I nodded. "Okay, but first, I need to talk to Phil and Gi. They're family and they need to know about Blue Skies."

Edward smiled and nodded in agreement. "Alright, but then we are getting on a plane to go home."

"Agreed."

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey everyone, I really hope you guys liked this chapter.**

 **Just a heads up I'm skipping over talking with Phil and Gi, because next chapter Bella and Edward are going to give the same talk with Charlie and the Cullens.**

 **So who guessed that the Ley lines were the only myth that the was accidentally told by the Other world? Did anyone see that coming?**

 **What were your thoughts about Rohl? Did you like him, did you not? Would you like to see more of him?**

 **Interesting fact about Rohl, he is a special character I created for one reason and one reason only. Since then he grew into a really cool character, that I absolutely love.**

 **If you can guess the original reason why I created Rohl, I will dedicate a chapter to you, and anyone who has a fanfiction account I will send a PM (Private Message) a short preview of a scene that will be in Transitionals: Breaking Dawn. Guesses can be in the form of Reviews or PMs.**

 **I really hope you all like this chapter, and I would like to thank you all for your patience.**

 **Look out for Victoria,**

 **LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	9. Chapter 9

**Twilight Saga Eclipse Fanfiction**

 **Transitionals: Eclipse**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the other books in the Saga, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do use some phrases dialogue and some descriptions from the book, though, they all belong to her.**

 **Alright everybody let's get this show on the road.**

 **I would just like to say, I really hope everybody is enjoying this series. I know the last couple chapters have been a lot of information, and I hope things aren't moving too slow for anyone.**

 **This Chapter is dedicated to my family.**

Chapter 9

I was lost through the entire flight home. I was already uneasy flying commercial with how far along I was in my transition. It was my own fault though, I didn't want Duke to have to wait for us in Jacksonville. I hadn't known how long we would be, and Duke was a busy man.

Besides worrying about my transition and possible problems on the flight, I couldn't help thinking about Blue Skies. Rohl was right, the battle with the Undermining was coming fast, and there was so much to do.

I had to prepare for the inevitable, and the possible outcomes that could follow. I needed to make contingency plans for Toby's businesses. How I was supposed to do that, I wasn't sure.

My mind was still struggling with it when we landed in Port Angelus. We walked off the plane and found my dad waiting for us.

He smiled warmly, but there was something about his eyes. Worry? Concern?

Before I could question him he pulled me into a tight embrace. "Were you able to get everything you needed to done, down in Jacksonville?"

He released me and I nodded. "Yeah, and there's a lot we need to talk about, with the others. What's wrong?"

He glanced at Edward obviously sending him his thoughts.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer and scanned the area.

Great, what was out there, or who? "What's wrong?"

"Not here," Edward demanded. My dad nodded and we hurried to my car.

I got into the back, and instead of sitting beside me, Edward sat up front with my dad. I leaned forward so I could be part of the conversation.

"What is going on?" My voice might have risen slightly at the two of them.

Charlie started the car but we remained parked. "Bells, Victoria was in the area while you were gone."

I wasn't there to protect Anna and Cissy. That horrid woman was there and I wasn't.

"Bella," my dad called back to me. "The girls are both fine, no one was hurt."

I huffed in irritation. "I want to know exactly what happened."

Edward glanced back at me. "Bella, if we tell you, you need to calm down. You can't do anything about the past, and getting upset is only going to affect your transition."

I was about to snap at him when Charlie interrupted me.

"Alice saw that Victoria was going to be in the area. We called the wolves and they went out with the Cullens to hunt her." Charlie turned in his seat so he was facing me. "I stayed back with Anna and Cissy, at Emily's place; and Leah was guarding the house just in case. The girls were both perfectly safe."

I forced myself to relax, but it was difficult. "I take it they didn't catch her."

Charlie shook his head. "She slipped through the group at the last minute. Jasper thinks she might have a gift. She seemed to know exactly how to escape all of them."

If Victoria did have a gift for evasion, what chance did we have of catching her?

"What are we going to do about Victoria?"

Charlie turned back around and put the car in drive. "Alice is keeping an eye on her, and Jasper has set up some other precautions. He can explain those to you."

One glance at Edward though, told me he didn't want me to know. That was just too bad. As soon as we got back to the Cullens' house I was going to get my answers.

I was out of the door as soon as Charlie had parked it out front of the house. My hand was on the door to open it when Carlisle opened it for me.

He took my hand gently in his and led me to the couch, where he handed me an information box. "Bella, you need to calm down."

I checked my percentage, then took a deep breath to try to calm myself.

87.3 percent. Less than three percent before I reached ninety. Things were going to start changing, very soon.

Nothing seemed important now, besides keeping my transition down.

"How did it go Auntie?" Anna crawled onto my lap, reminding me of the trip.

I brushed at her curls. "It went better than I thought it would."

"So what was the deal with all the secrecy," Emmett demanded to know.

I glanced around the room and saw he and everyone else was waiting patiently for me to answer.

I settled Anna on my lap and took a deep breath this was going to be hard.

"Before Toby…" I couldn't push any other words passed my throat.

Anna glanced up, heartbreak and understanding in her eyes, before she climbed off my lap and raced upstairs. Cissy didn't understand why her sister was crying she made to follow her. Rose picked her up and headed upstairs to comfort Anna.

"I should never have gotten her hopes up," I found myself muttering.

Warm arms wrapped around me. All the stress that was piled on top of me threatened to fall. All the anger I had felt, all the fear and sorrow.

"I can't do this."

My dad squeezed me before pulling away. He cupped my face in his hands and had me look at him. I glanced into the eyes we shared and saw a stubborn will. In that moment we shared I knew he understood exactly what I was going through.

"Yes you can," He whispered.

With those three words, the tears fell and I clung to my dad the way I had when I was a little girl, scared for one reason or another.

Charlie held me through the tears and didn't give off any reason for me to believe he was feeling awkward about it. I didn't know how long I had cried but my dad was soon brushing at the leftover tears.

"Let's get you home." He helped me up even as I protested.

"But we need to talk about what happened…"

He shushed me. "Edward is going to explain it to his family, and we are going to go home. You can tell me on the way or when we get home."

It was then that I realized none of the Cullens were in the living room with us. My crying must have scared them all away.

"What about the girls?"

Charlie ushered me out the door without so much as a goodbye to the others. "Rose and Emmett are trying to comfort Anna. The others are giving us some space."

He held open the door for me, and I climbed in.

Once I had a hold of myself I couldn't help being embarrassed for my crying session. My skin flushed hotly, practically burning my skin.

Charlie drove home and I watched the trees go by, thinking of how to tell him what I knew.

When we arrived at the house, I was surprised to see Jacob and Billy waiting for us.

"Coming to watch the game?" Charlie teased as he exited the car.

Billy offered a small smile. "We've brought the food if you'll provide the entertainment."

Jacob opened my door for me, offering his hand. "You okay?"

I gave a shaky nod, worn out from all the crying. "I'll be fine. So what are you two doing here?"

Jacob shoved his hands in his pocket. "Some kids found some pretty old scrolls down in the woods in La Push, there's some stuff that we can't even read and we hoped maybe your dad could."

Charlie opened the door and pushed Billy's chair into the kitchen, where we all took a seat.

Billy pulled three ragged looking scrolls from the bag he had on his lap. "There's a bit in our own tongue, but the rest no one knows what it is." He pulled fresh sheets of paper out and handed them to Charlie. "I translated what I could, for you."

Charlie took the translation and glanced over the first scroll. I watched his eyes scan over the document quickly. He then looked over the top of it at me. "Did your mother ever teach you the old language?"

The old language, as in the one the Other world used long before the Undermining took over. The language that had been lost to the Rebellion and more importantly the Hunters, when the Undermining took over.

Very few knew it, I certainly didn't. Not for lack of trying. My mother had spent years trying to teach it to me, as her mother had taught her.

I reached for the papers. "I can do my best but it has been over a year since my last lesson."

Charlie passed me the scroll and Billy's translations and I attempted to decipher it.

It looked like a bunch of loops and circles, mixed in with the Quileute language. It was giving me a headache, but I did notice a few simple words.

I circled one with my finger. "This word is 'time' but the rest is a jumble."

"You're telling me," Jacob attempted to make a joke.

I opened the other scrolls, but could only pick out a few more words.

Billy sighed deeply. "Is there someone else who could read this?"

"What about Grandpa Ray," Jacob suggested.

I nodded. "He'd be able to, but he is unable to come up to Forks at the moment."

Charlie glanced at me curiously. "What is he up to?"

I shook my head. I was asked not to say. "I'll let him know about it, but it could be months before he can get here."

Billy pushed away from the table. "I should tell you that the children who found those, they weren't a part of the tribe."

Jacob took over the explanation. "They found them in a chest close to the tide pools, hidden under a moss covered log. The log clearly was there for centuries." He gestured to the scroll. "The strange thing though is Paul says none of the kids could see the scrolls. They thought it was an empty chest."

"And it looked new to them," Billy added.

Bella and Charlie shared a look and Charlie turned to the scrolls. "Whatever is in them, it pertains to the tribe, but it is definitely other world information if humans couldn't see it."

Billy nodded. "I suppose that is all we had for you."

I rest a hand on his shoulder. "Stay, I was given important information, and told to pass it on to people I trust."

Jacob and Billy gave me their attention and my dad nodded for me to go ahead.

I swallowed and began. "The Undermining is preparing for battle."

I let all the words flow, repeating everything that Rohl had told me, and what I had already gathered from Toby's stuff.

I told them about the Ley lines, and about Avery Marlowe. No one interrupted me, and when I had finished, the three of them stared, and attempted to process everything I had told them.

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey everybody sorry this chapter was late, I was surprised with a last minute trip opportunity and decided to take it.**

 **With that being said there won't be an update tomorrow for the next chapter of the Cullens' POV.**

 **On to the questions.**

 **What on earth do you think is in those scrolls? Any idea when they will be translated for them? What about ideas for the person who translate them?**

 **What do you think Grandpa Ray is doing?**

 **A Very strange question next, do you think Bella is going to slip up and tell about whatever was in that letter? (At the end of chapter 3)**

 **Look out for the cursed Monster known as Writer's Block,**

 **LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	10. Chapter 10

**Twilight Saga Eclipse Fanfiction**

 **Transitionals: Eclipse**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the other books in the Saga, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do use some phrases dialogue and some descriptions from the book, though, they all belong to her.**

 **Hey everyone, I would like to apologize for the long wait for** **updates, and I am sorry I didn't let you all know what was going on.**

 **I have been visiting family who I don** **'t get to see very often, and the trip was very last minute. I am home now and Updates will be at least once a week per story.**

 **So I** **'m sorry for the wait and I hope these next chapters were worth the wait.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has reviewed. Thank you all for your reviews, it means a lot to me that you took the time to let me hear your thoughts about this story.**

Chapter 10

Alice was especially patient with me throughout the school day. I knew she was wanting to talk with me. What about? I wasn't sure; there were plenty of topics that she could be wanting to talk about.

Thankfully though, she didn't interrogate me during the car rides to and from school. I had a feeling from her sympathetic looks that the first topic up for discussion was my break down.

I really didn't want to talk about that.

It appeared to be inevitable though, as soon as we walked into the Cullen home.

Esme wrapped me in her arms once I had stepped inside. "I'm here if you want to talk," she whispered in my ear.

I gave her a small smile, hoping it didn't look like how I felt. My body was filling with dread, and I just wanted to go crawl into Edward's bed.

I was drained.

Rose came down the stairs then, Cissy a step behind her.

Cissy squealed with excitement when she saw me. "Auntie Bella!" She leaped off the bottom step and I flinched as she soared straight towards me.

Edward snatched her out of the air. "Maybe Emmett shouldn't be teaching you to connect to birds."

Rose shook her head and groaned. "If vampires could have heart attacks, I would have had one earlier."

Esme took Cissy from Edward and settled her on her hip. "I've already set Emmett straight and Anna has explained to Cissy that grown ups are the only ones who connect to animals."

"I'm too small, no more birdies." Cissy grinned up at me and I smiled back at her. She was such a good little girl. Always listening to us when we told her not to do something.

"How are you doing?" Rose asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged, unable to meet her gaze yet. I had left her and Emmett to console Anna, who was more than likely inconsolable. I could only imagine what they had gone through last night.

Then the one person I really hadn't wanted to see came down stairs. She was being carried by Jasper, and she looked like she hadn't slept at all."

Anna snuggled closer to Jasper, burying her head against his shoulder.

We all took a seat in the living room. Only Carlisle and Emmett were missing.

"Edward explained the mess with the Ley lines."

Okay, so Emmett was at home. He took a seat beside Rose after stealing Anna from Jasper.

I glanced from Jasper to Emmett to Anna, who had immediately snuggled closer to Emmett once he had sat down.

"What's wrong with Anna?" There was something else besides just being upset about last night.

Emmett brushed at Anna's curls. "Anna's been running a fever off and on all day. It started last night."

"Carlisle thinks she just worked herself up and that's why she is feeling so hot," Esme explained quickly.

Anna glanced at me, her gaze pierced me. She wasn't some little girl who had worked herself up. No, she was a sick little girl.

I got up from where I was sitting beside Edward and took Anna from Emmett. She pressed her hand limply against my cheek.

It was as I had thought. Her powers were sick. While having an illness breakthrough the immune system and attack a person's magic was rare for an adult, it was common in children. It was like having a cold, but it couldn't get so severe that it put the child in danger.

Health wise Anna would be fine in a few days, but she wouldn't enjoy them at all. For someone as active as Anna, staying in bed to get better, was never acceptable.

Edward took Anna's other hand and rubbed it with his own. "What is it, Love?" He asked me.

I gently settled Anna on my lap, reclining a bit so she'd be more comfortable. "Anna's powers have an infection, but it's okay, I can send my dad out to get her some medicine." I hurried to reassure Rose and Esme. Both of them had been alarmed by the idea of Anna being sick because of her powers.

Anna gagged in complaint at the idea of having to take medicine. I wasn't looking forward to having to fight with her to take it.

"Maybe, Anna should go back to bed," Esme suggested. When I nodded she got up and took Anna back upstairs.

"So," Alice paused nervously; probably wondering what might upset me. "Edward told us about the meeting with Rohl."

I nodded, encouraging her to go on.

"What can be done?" Jasper asked for her.

That was a good question too bad there wasn't a precise answer.

"We need to find the Ley lines before the Undermining does, and when we do, we need to protect them." I shook my head, letting my eyes fall closed. "The only problem with that though is that the Rebellion needs to be completely rescreened. Toby has sufficient evidence that the Undermining has spies all throughout the Rebellion."

"So even if we find the Ley lines we might be leading the Undermining straight to them." Jasper grimaced. "Did your cousin leave you a list of people you can trust?"

I nodded and sighed. "He did but that list is small, not very big at all."

"So you're saying we don't have enough people to spare," Emmett clarified.

I nodded again.

Edward ran his hand over my hair and I relaxed under his touch. "How long will it take to screen everyone?"

I didn't have a clue. "I don't know, anywhere from a few years to a few decades. The process is extensive, and there's not very many who we could trust to begin the screening. We are basically starting all over, and it took centuries to build the Rebellion we have today."

Jasper sent calm and peacefulness towards me, trying to help me relax, and I was more than thankful. "So what do we need to do?"

"We need to track down Marlowe."

A voice echoed through the living room, startling all of us.

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett leaped to their feet, crouching in front of their mates. Edward placed himself protectively in the space between Esme and me.

"Easy," the voice spoke again.

The air froze throughout the room dropping so low, I was actually affected by it.

Edward caught my shiver, a look of worry in his eyes. He knew the cold didn't affect me, and yet suddenly it was.

"Enough, show yourself," he yelled.

"I mean none of you any harm, especially young Bella." The voice softened, I struggled to hear it over Edward's and the other men's warning growls.

"This is merely an after effect of my powers." In the next second a man I had seen in hundreds of pictures appeared in the Cullens' living room.

He had his hands raised, palms out and away from his body.

"Why did that affect me?" Alice's voice trembled. When I turned to her I saw her arms wrapped tightly around her, just like mine were.

The cold I had felt, she had felt it too.

I turned back to Rune, the second most famous person of the Rebellion, after his brother Rohl.

Rune glanced at Alice curiously, before lowering his hands. "You were born into the Other world."

It wasn't a question; simply an observation.

Alice nodded slightly. "Yeah, but I don't remember the other world."

Understanding flashed across Rune's face and he nodded. "The Other world is so deep in your family's history you didn't even know you belong to its culture."

Alice's gaze dropped to the floor. "I don't know if that's true or not."

"She doesn't have any memories of her human life," Jasper finished for her, his voice and gaze showed his wariness of the stranger in their house.

Rune's eyes widened in surprise. It was clear he was intrigued by Alice's memory loss, but any one of us could see Alice didn't want to talk about it with the stranger.

"So Bella and I were the only ones to feel the cold?" Alice asked quickly.

Rune nodded, politely giving up on his curiosity; at least for now. "I'm part of the two percent, because of that my powers aren't compatible with each other, so they have a negative effect. While it doesn't affect me, it does others. If both of my powers are active a cold settles around me, spanning a few meters. Anyone from the Other world will feel it."

I rubbed my arms, noticing Alice was doing the same. "I don't mean to be rude, but I would very much like to not get sick, so if you wouldn't mind…"

Rune nodded and the room slowly went back to the correct temperature. "My apologies, again I wasn't meaning to cause anyone harm. I'm just running errands for my brother."

"And who exactly is your brother?" Emmett snapped.

"More importantly who are you?" Jasper added.

Rune offered his hand to Jasper, only to lower it when Jasper didn't offer his. "My name is Rune, and my brother is Rohl?"

Emmett raised a curious eyebrow. "Rohl, and Rune?"

Rune chuckled softly. "Yes."

Jasper glanced at Edward, then to Alice. When they both nodded he turned to me. "Can we trust him?"

I grinned before nodding. "If Edward and Alice are sure that he is who he says he is, then I'm sure."

Jasper turned back to Rune, but I knew his words were for me. "Do you have any way to test him?"

I couldn't help smirking. "I do actually."

Rune motioned for me to go ahead.

"When the battle was over, you and your brother fought hard to keep the Rebellion going." I crossed my arms. "What did you do?"

Rune offered a smile. "While my brother went off to find the leaders that had survived, I stayed with the people and convinced as many as I could, not to surrender. If I hadn't, what was left of the Rebellion would have."

"How does that test him?" Emmett grumbled.

Rune and I smiled but I let him explain. "Rohl is older than me by two years, but because the way our magic works, and how close we look to each other, we were able to pose as twins. Then, just to add to the confusion, we may have advertised that he was the one to stop the surrender and I was the one to cause the rebuild."

Jasper relaxed slightly. "Clever," he offered genuinely, before carrying out the introductions. I blushed deeply when he nodded in my direction.

Rohl was an old family friend, but not very many of the Higginbothams had ever met Rune. While famous for his actions after the great battle, not much was known about the second brother.

"So you are running errands for your brother?" I found myself asking once the introductions were done.

Rune took a seat, nodding appreciatively to Esme before turning to me. "My brother finally saw fit to tell me what the Undermining was really planning; he also told me about Marlowe, and asked if I'd go find him. To make this long story short, he wasn't where Rohl said he would be, and it looks like he hasn't been there in years."

Marlowe, wasn't in Greenland anymore? Why would he leave? Then again why would he stay, he wasn't hiding from the Undermining, they thought he was dead.

"He's on the run but I can't get to him." Rune shook his head gravely. "Rohl thinks that either the Undermining found out he was alive, or one of the Rebellions' spies did."

"Either way, someone is after him," Jasper guessed.

Rohl spared Jasper enough of a glance to answer his question with a nod, before turning to me. "Rohl hoped that maybe in the stuff from your cousin, there would be an explanation for Marlowe's disappearance."

I hadn't seen one, in fact, there wasn't any indication that Toby even knew that Marlowe was still alive.

"I take it that you haven't seen anything." He sighed, shaking his head absentmindedly.

I tried to offer him some comfort. "But I haven't gone through everything yet. I really haven't had much time to do anything but skim over some stuff."

"Then there might still be some hope." Rune clasped his hands in front of him and bowed his head. "Oh," he sat up and pulled something from his pocket. "I heard Toby's daughter was needing this."

I fought the desire to roll my eyes by shaking my head. I got up and took the bottle of medicine from him. "Thank you?"

Rose glanced from the bottle in my hand to Rune. "Is that the medicine for Anna?" When I nodded she glared suspiciously at Rune. "How did you know that Anna needed that?"

Rune wasn't perturbed by her fierce gaze. "It's one of my powers. I know what people need."

Emmett grinned widely. "Sweet, you have two powers like Bella?"

"Yes, but unlike Bella who is part of the three percent, I'm part of the two percent." Rune shrugged offhandedly.

Jasper clasped his hands together and leaned forward. "You've mentioned the two percent twice now, what is the two percent?"

Rune glanced at me, curiously.

"I'm still telling them about the Other world. We haven't come anywhere near the power percentiles," I explained.

Rune nodded in understanding and turned back to Jasper. "For the most part when children gain their powers, they either receive a parents power or a compatible gift with a family member. But, about three percent of children gain both of their parents' powers." He glanced back at me. "Bella is part of that three percent; technically I am too, but Bella's and my situation are very different.

"You see Bella had a higher chance of getting both of her parents' powers because they are compatible with each other."

So the two percentile is where the powers aren't compatible," Esme surmised.

"Exactly." Rohl paused and glanced at each of the Cullen. "Now, there is also the one percentile. So rare that it can go centuries without adding another child to it; and it's where a child gains two gifts but they are the exact opposite of their parents' gifts."

Rune's excitement was catching throughout our group. He had everyone paying rapt attention. I knew all of this and yet I couldn't help being drawn into his words as much as the others.

"This rarity only has a chance, when the parents' gifts can be considered opposites, and the gifts that the child gets are compatible."

Emmett's eyes narrowed with disbelief. "If the parents' gifts aren't compatible how would the kid's gifts be, if they are opposite of the parents. That doesn't make any sense. If the mom has water powers and the dad has fire, the kid's would be both of the powers and still opposite one of the other."

Rune actually laughed at Emmett. "That's a bad example, and I highly doubt those sort of powers would even work for the one percentile. But I'll try to explain it to you."

He scratched his head thoughtfully. "So the mom can control water and the dad control's fire." He chuckled lowly. "I guess the child could get ice and smoke."

I stifled my laughter as I watched Rune attempting to figure it out.

He shook his head. "That just doesn't work, and frankly I've personally never met a child in the one percentile. I can't honestly say I understand how it really works. It's just one of those things that we know does exists."

Emmett nodded, though I could see that he was bummed about not knowing. I could imagine that Carlisle would have been disappointed too.

"So if one of your powers is to know what people need, what is your other gift?" Alice asked curiously.

Rune grinned, clearly, he liked his other gift better. "I can teleport."

"Sweet." Emmett's disappointment vanished under excitement. "How far?"

Rune shrugged carelessly. "It depends on how much energy I want to use. Safely, without pushing to my max energy, I can travel halfway around the world. Any further and I'd max out my energy and cause an energy blast large enough to alert the Undermining."

Jasper glanced towards Rune thoughtfully. "So you had already teleported into the house when I asked what we needed to do?"

"Yes, but my cells were still coming together so you couldn't see me yet." Rune nodded to himself. "And since I know your next question, yes I can speak to people even when all my molecules, cells, etcetera, are all scrambled. It's one of the unexplainables about magic."

He sighed and got to his feet. "I suppose I should be leaving now."

"What should we do about Marlowe," Edward stopped him from leaving.

Rune glanced at the ground, his face tight in thought. "Rohl and I will have to discuss it, at the moment though there isn't anything you all can do." He turned to me, but we all knew his words were for the Cullens. "Help Bella with everything that she was given, get through that information as fast as you can. It very well might be the only information we can fully trust."

He tried once more to leave but Rose stopped him this time.

"Rune," she addressed him quickly. "Do you or your brother know why the Undermining want Anna and Cissy?"

This was a question we were all wondering, each of us fearing the answer.

Cissy glanced up curiously at hearing her name and I couldn't help thinking that she shouldn't be here, just in case Rune had some sort of idea, even though his brother didn't.

Esme got up and scooped Cissy into her arms. She gave me a quick understanding smile before heading upstairs.

Rune watched her go before turning to Rose. "Honestly I have no idea why the Undermining wants the two little girls. Their powers aren't rare or advanced to a point that they need them. They have people with those gifts, who are stronger and far more powerful."

Edward wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer. "So you think they only want them so that they can coerce Bella?"

Rune shrugged. "I don't know, but that is the only idea I can come up with that seems logical. I'm sorry." He had already started to vanish when he stopped once more. "Whatever the reason, I don't need to tell you to keep the girls in your line of sight always. Take care of them. All of them," he added, his gaze landed on Edward who nodded.

Rune offered me a little smile. "Good luck getting the little one to take her medicine."

I groaned once he had left. Taking the bottle I glanced up at the ceiling.

"I've got this," Emmett said confidently. He snatched the medicine from me and headed up the stairs.

I leaned back in my seat, my arms crossed over my chest and I waited for him to come down in defeat.

It didn't happen that way though.

After a moment we all heard Emmett ask where Anna was. I closed my eyes to focus on my hearing.

 _"She's was just here,"_ Esme offered.

 _"Where could she have gone?"_ Emmett's noisy attempts to find Anna followed his question.

"Anna."

I opened my eyes after hearing Rose's scolding tone.

Anna was slinking down the stairs.

"There you are!" Emmett cried as he stopped at the top of the stairs.

Anna screamed and raced down the last steps. She dodged Emmett's arms at the very last minute, shocking Emmett. Even when she was not feeling well, her powers gave her enough warning to get away from a speeding vampire.

I got up to help him, but Edward pulled me onto his lap. "Let's give Emmett a chance to redeem himself."

Emmett glared at Edward and shook off his surprise at Anna. He was too late though.

Anna was hiding between the wall and the couch, out of Emmett's reach. He'd have to pick up the couch Edward and I was sitting on and set us gently down so he wouldn't ruin Esme's favorite couch. Anna would be certain to get away from him.

Emmett tried anyway.

Anna took off as soon as he had the couch high enough for her to crawl away.

Jasper and Rose seemed to debate helping Emmett, while Edward and Alice were both enjoying his inability to catch a human, whether she was an other world human or not.

Anna raced across the room, stopping suddenly; overcome with a coughing fit.

Rose got up and grabbed Anna. The fun was over.

Anna tried in a desperate attempt to break free, but that was only resulting in tiring her out.

Rose took the medicine from Emmett and headed for the kitchen to give it to Anna.

I took Edward's arms and moved them from around me so that I could get up. I had a feeling that Rose wouldn't be able to get Anna to take the medicine.

Anna might not feel good, but she was stubborn when it came to medicine. She didn't like it. There had only been a few times where she had to take it; the times when she hadn't been with her mom. Tessa's magic kept her family in perfect health, something Anna and Toby had loved.

"Here, let me try," I offered.

Rose held out the little medicine cup and I fought with Anna.

She had her lips clamped shut as tight as she could. This battle was taking its toll on her but she held on diligently. In all honesty, it was taking its toll on me too.

Esme took after as soon as she noticed my frustration. She handed Cissy to Rose and I couldn't help grimacing as she tried almost every attempt in the parenting books to get Anna to take her medicine.

Jasper decided to try next. I assume he tried to use his powers to help him, but Anna didn't budge.

She curled herself into a ball which Jasper first tried to coax her out of. When that didn't work he carefully unwrapped her arms from around her knees and sat her on the counter again.

Anna tried again to curl in a ball but Emmett picked her up. He had her sitting on one of his arms while the other wrapped around her middle. Even tag teaming like that they weren't able to get her to take it.

I fought back the desire to just pry open her mouth and pour it down her throat. I knew that course of action was never appropriate. I could never treat Anna like that.

"If you take your medicine, we can go shopping on my computer." Alice tried to bribe her; the only course of action Esme hadn't tried.

Anna thought about it, but I knew she was bluffing. I groaned as she shook her head. Her curls bounced limply.

"Please, Anna," I pleaded.

The door opened, and I watched as Carlisle stepped cautiously into the kitchen. "Is everything alright here?"

I glanced from Carlisle to Anna. Glad to see the sheepish look on her little face. Hopefully, that meant that Carlisle would be able to get her to take her medicine.

Edward held out the bottle for Carlisle to take. "Anna's powers have an infection and we can't get her to take her medicine."

His words made Anna, sink lower, trying to hide in Emmett's arms.

Carlisle gave Anna a sympathetic smile and took the bottle from Edward. He then took Anna from Emmett.

I couldn't help myself. I followed Carlisle up the stairs.

He took Anna upstairs to her bedroom. He didn't stay there long; only long enough to grab her pajamas. He then took her to the bathroom and helped her change into them. He then helped her sit on the counter.

Esme stepped passed me in the hallway and handed the measuring cup of medicine that we had attempted to give her, to Carlisle.

He dumped it back into the bottle, shook it up and then remeasured out the proper amount according to what was in the instructions on the bottle.

Esme and I shared a glance before turning back to watch Carlisle.

I couldn't figure out why she took it, but all Carlisle had to do was hold it up to her lips. Anna pouted, but not even a second later she sighed and drank the clear liquid. She gagged dramatically after swallowing, making a point to stick out her tongue in protest to the taste.

Carlisle merely grabbed her toothbrush and preceded to help her brush her teeth.

Anna stilled, as he carefully helped her. She hadn't had help with her teeth in a long time. She was clearly confused by his help, and whether or not she wanted it. She knew how to brush her teeth on her own, why would she need help now?

I, on the other hand, wasn't confused by Carlisle's actions. I knew exactly what he was doing for her.

Esme and I smiled as he put away her clean toothbrush and picked her up.

He carried her back to her bedroom, grabbed one of her many picture books, and laid down with her on her bed. He looked huge on the small bed. Any normal person would have thought he was uncomfortable; he should have been.

I watched from the doorway as Carlisle read to Anna. His voice, calm and sweet, lulled her to sleep quickly. Her cheek rested against his chest while one of her hands fisted around his shirt. I knew for a fact Carlisle wasn't going to dare break her little hold on him. He'd stay there all night with Anna. He wouldn't even budge until she woke up.

His care for her sparked thankful tears in my eyes. I brushed them away. I had plenty of reasons to cry, this wasn't one I wanted to waste my tears on.

 **Author** **'s Note**

 **Okay everyone, I know that this story started off with a bang. We jumped right in with a purpose, and now the story is sort of dwindling. I really hope I** **'m not boring anyone.**

 **What did you guys think of Rune? Was he like anything you were thinking about? Did any of you even remember his name from that one time I mentioned it? How many of you thought he and Rohl were the same person and I forgot about already naming him Rune in the second chapter?**

 **Any guesses out there about what the Undermining want with the Girls? How about guesses to how Toby knew that the Undermining wanted his children?**

 **So I would just like to let you all know that the ending of this story is going to be a little different from the book. I** **'m curious to see whether or not you guys can figure out how it is going to be different. So send me your best guesses and if you guess correctly I'll dedicate the chapter that the changes take place to you, and anyone else who guesses right.**

 **See you tomorrow for the next chapter of Transitionals CPOV.**

 **Looking forward to your thoughts,**

 **LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	11. Chapter 11

**Twilight Saga Eclipse Fanfiction**

 **Transitionals: Eclipse**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the other books in the Saga, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do use some phrases dialogue and some descriptions from the book, though, they all belong to her.**

 **Hey everyone, I just wanted to thank you all for being so patient with the updates for these stories. I know that the chapters sometimes go months without an update, but I have no intentions of abandoning the Transitionals series.**

 **I won** **'t go into details because I don't want to take too much of your time, and I want you all to enjoy this chapter, but there are reasons why it takes so long to get a chapter out.**

 **So once again thank you for your patience.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to all of the people who have put it on their alerts.**

 **It** **'s time for some things to get a little interesting, and build up some character development.**

Chapter 11

I did not enjoy going to the Cullen home the next few days. After the first dose of medicine, Anna started feeling a little bit better.

With a healer as a mother Anna never really had an experience of being sick, anytime she had been sick long enough for medicine, her mom came and got her from wherever she was and healed her.

Never had Anna had to take more than one dose, and she didn't understand why Carlisle kept making her take more. Especially when after the fourth day she felt back to her normal energetic self; minus the fact she had a nap at least once a day, the past few days.

He had tried to explain to her, how it was important for her to continue taking the medicine until it was gone, even if she felt fine. She did not like that, but it was nothing compared to when he had told her she wasn't allowed outside until the medicine was gone.

It was common knowledge in the other world that while an infection of powers couldn't kill you, having one for any great length of time could damage your control, and weaken your powers' strength. Every bottle of medicine made it clear that bed rest and low-level activity was all a person with that kind of infection should get.

Keeping Anna in bed was practically impossible, so Carlisle had made a deal with Anna. She could come downstairs as long as she laid on the couch and took her medicine when it was time.

Anna didn't kick up a fuss about the sour liquid because she knew Carlisle wasn't kidding about keeping her in her room if she didn't listen to him.

I felt horrible every time I saw Anna's pleading eyes when we walked into the house. She wanted to play outside with Emmett, and work under the tree canopy with Jasper.

Then there was the fact that Cissy didn't understand why her sister couldn't play with her. Rose tried her best to distract her, but sometimes it wasn't enough.

I grimaced at the house as it came into view. Anna still had two more days and tonights dose of medicine left to take. I was expecting a fight as soon as we walked in. Carlisle had the day off and I wouldn't put it past Anna to try bargaining again with him.

Edward pulled the car into the garage and quickly got out to open my door.

"Anna's napping," he whispered, before pressing his lips to my forehead.

I nodded thankfully.

We walked to the front door hand in hand, Alice skipped along beside us.

"You know, I was thinking," she began.

I sighed, knowing very well that whatever she was thinking had to deal with money; and more than likely a lot of it.

"Anna's bed, while really cute, is pretty small."

I interrupted her before she could get carried away. "It's a child's bed Alice, of course it's small."

Alice was persistent as always. "I'm not saying to buy her a huge bed, Bella. We could just upgrade her to a twin bed."

If we bought Anna a twin bed to have at the Cullen house, we'd have to get her a twin for her room at our house.

"It's not a bad idea," Edward stunned me. I stopped just before the porch steps.

He carefully brushed back my stubborn strand of hair that would never stay in place; giving me a breathtaking grin. "Anna would like a bigger bed, that way if one of us wants to lay with her, we can be more comfortable."

I sighed. I couldn't argue with that. Even though the Cullens wouldn't be uncomfortable, Anna knew what she'd feel uncomfortable with and she wouldn't want any of us to feel that way.

There was nothing else to do but agree.

Alice grinned before jumping with glee. "We can go now as soon as we finish our homew…"

The sun peeked out from behind the clouds. Its rays hit Alice and Edward, turning them into perfect diamonds. Much to our surprise though, my skin caught the light and glowed.

The shock of seeing a new aspect of my transition startled all of us. This new effect was mesmerizing, even though I wasn't nearly as beautiful as Alice or Edward had become, this Other Worldly light was still amazing.

I turned when the front door opened. Jasper stood in the doorway, mouth open to most likely ask what was taking so long. The question died in his throat when he saw me though. He smiled and called back into the house.

"Hey, everyone you got to see this."

It didn't take long for them to join him on the porch.

I blushed brightly as they all exited the house.

Emmett grinned with an eagerness that couldn't be curbed. I was almost certain he was wondering about my coming strength.

Rose smiled. She had a giggling Cissy on her hip.

Carlisle and Esme both shared this look that I really couldn't explain. It was warm and intense. All I could get from it was that they were happy for me.

Cissy squirming to get out of Rose's arms. Rose set her down, and she ran towards me.

"Auntie, you pretty."

I leaned down, resting my hands on my knees. "Thank you, Cissy." I didn't offer to pick her up, now worried about my strength. I needed to check my information box to make sure. I didn't want to accidentally crush the girls because I didn't know I was too strong.

Alice lifted Cissy, distracting her from my sudden worries by tickling her.

"Do you want to stay out here longer, or would you like to get to work?" Edward asked carefully. His eyes told me everything. He couldn't figure out how I felt about this new development.

I smiled to ease his worries. "Can we stay out here a little longer?"

"Stay out as long as you like," Esme offered quickly. "I'll take care of your meeting, you deserve some free time."

I offered an awkward smile, more appreciative to Esme then I could ever express. There really wasn't time to spare, but this, this transition was something I needed to look on with joy. I needed to enjoy it.

Sitting outside, watching my skin glow was surreal. This was the first real physical change that could be seen. My skin was reflecting the sunlight, I could expect my final growth spurt any day now. My nails were hardening more and more each day, my hair will stop growing soon.

I was nearing the end of my change.

I couldn't stop the shuddering breath that left my lungs, and I knew all the Cullens had heard it.

"Let's go somewhere, just the two of us," Edward whispered into my ear. His arms wrapped around my waist, hugging me to him.

I gave the briefest of nods, and let my feet lead the way.

Edward was forced to let go of my waist, switching to hold my hand firmly in his. He understood my need to run.

It seemed like ages since the two of us had been to the meadow, and yet I knew it was where Edward was leading us.

After what felt like no time at all, Edward was helping me sit down. I leaned back so I was laying down. I had found that the more relaxed I was, the easier it was for my vision to clear.

Though I was finding it extremely difficult to relax. Edward was tracing his finger along my exposed skin; hopefully enjoying the Other Worldly glow that the sun was giving me. It would be just my luck though for Edward to find it depressing. I was getting closer to the end of the transition, and though I knew Edward was thrilled that we would be able to be together forever, I still wondered if he was sad to see the coming end of my human life.

I really hoped he would see this as a good thing.

I tried my best to ignore my worries, and the fire that was Edward's touch, so I could relax. When I finally did open my eyes, I was glad to see the cloudless blue skies above our heads.

Sitting up, I leaned against Edward, resting my head on his shoulder, and examined my arms.

It was surreal, the strange glow that was coming from me. A part of me wished I could have seen the gradual increase of the change. Could there have been a time where I could have still gone to school when it was sunny and yet still had a slight glow? It was definitely impossible now.

I sighed and let my arms fall back to my sides.

Edward cleared his throat, catching me off guard since he really didn't have to do that. "There's always been something that I wanted to ask, though I never knew how to bring it up."

I shifted so I was facing him. "Alright, go ahead."

Edward didn't speak at first, he took my hands and for a while we just sat in silence. "When you first moved here," he took a steadying breath, and I realized how hard this was for him. "What was your plan?"

I blinked back surprise.

Edward rubbed the back of my hands with his thumbs. The calming gesture seemed to be helping him more than it did me. "You were so determined not to have anyone help you, to take care of this all on your own. How did you expect to do that?"

My gaze dropped from his eyes to our hands.

"Please tell me." His hands cupped my cheek, he carefully raised my head so I was looking back up at him.

His butterscotch gaze pierced me, in them I could see the war within him. The desire to know was conflicting with his attempts to care for me. He wanted to know but he didn't want to hurt me.

I extracted one of my hands from his, covering the one he had on my cheek. "After the attack, I was determined not to lose anyone else. I knew Anna and Cissy needed me so I couldn't do anything until they had grown up. Obviously, I couldn't do the transition on my own but grandpa Ray had people who are going to help me; so that was taking care of.

"I had no reason to believe that the undermining could find me in Forks," I flinched remembering James and his gift, but continued, "so I didn't have to worry about them. As for the hunters, I hoped with Anna's powers and my physical shield I could protect myself until I finished the transition; when they'd leave me alone."

Edward growled softly before shaking his head. "What about the Undermining; after the girls had grown?" He clarified the last part for me.

I bit my lip nervously unsure how he was going to take this. "You already know that I was trained to fight, Toby made sure that I knew how to defend myself. He also taught me how to disappear," I managed to add in a whisper.

I didn't know what was more difficult to deal with. The pain was written clearly on his face, and the struggle I could see deep in his eyes. He was frustrating himself trying to figure out what course of action I would have taken. To fight, or to disappear.

There was nothing for it, I needed to tell him, let him know my reasonings. "I was going to fight."

He flinched but didn't interrupt.

"You already know that because of the transition I could hide from the Undermining. That I don't give off a signal for them to track." My eyes fell closed. "It would have been a long and hard battle to get away from all the other ways the Undermining uses to keep tabs on me. Even If I had managed to truly disappear, I would have had to say goodbye to the rest of my family forever. Their signals would have given me away immediately."

I leaned into him, wanting him to understand more than anything. "Fighting was and is the only option there is. I refuse to live in fear, any longer."

Edward didn't say anything for a while. I worried that I had upset him, but then he pressed his lips to my temple. When he pulled away I glanced up to check his eyes. I needed to make sure that he was handling my thoughts as well as it seemed.

He gave me a small smile and cupped my cheeks with his hands. "I understand, and I promise you I will do everything in my power to make sure you get the life you deserve. I will make you safe."

The light started fading and my glow vanished.

I sighed.

"Are you ready to go meet Ruby?"

I had forgotten that we were supposed to meet Ruby tonight, and jumped to my feet.

Edward caught me as I stumbled. "Easy, we have plenty of time to get ready."

Not if Alice had anything to say about it.

I had gotten a hold of Ruby two days ago to let her know that I had copied everything that Toby had for her so that I could give her his briefcase. With the seriousness of Blue Skies hanging above our heads I knew that she would need all the information Toby could get her; and with how much stuff Toby had crammed into his case, it would take me a while to go through it all.

The new aspect of my transition had completely wiped the meeting from my mind.

We were supposed to meet Ruby in Seattle. She had invited us to an underground party of Other Worlders. Most of them were members of the Rebellion but there was always a possibility that a few would be people who weren't claimed by either the Undermining, Hunters, or the Rebellion. The small population of the other world that had washed their hands of the battles. They rarely step foot and even acknowledge places belonging to the Other World, preferring to live amongst the normal humans.

If I was going to a party, I was sure that Alice was going to make sure I looked the part.

* * *

It was prom night, all over again. Alice snatched me away from Edward as soon as we walked through the door. I was seated in her bathroom a second later, and I couldn't help swallowing back a shiver of fear. We weren't alone just the two of us.

Rose waggled her eyebrows in a very Emmett way, waving a brush slightly.

There was nothing else that could be done, and the scream was already out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"Mom!"

My hands flew to my mouth and the smirks wiped off of Alice's and Rose's faces turning to surprise. I couldn't believe I had called Edward's for all intents and purposes mother, Mom. And I hadn't even said it calmly in passing, no I had yelled it. I had yelled for her.

The door of the bathroom opened and Esme walked in calm as always. "What are you two girls doing to poor Bella?" She ignored the unsettling situation easily.

Alice turned to her with her signature pout. "We're just helping her get ready for the party tonight."

Esme snatched the brush out of Rose's hands and actually glared at Alice. "Alice, did you ask Bella if she wanted help?"

Alice's mouth slipped open slightly.

This was nothing that I had ever experienced with the Cullens. I knew that for the most part, Alice had the run of the outfits that they all wore, especially for anything fancy, like tonight.

Esme continued to pack up all of Alice's make up while Alice stared on in shock. "Why don't you and Rose go help get the girls ready. Carlisle is setting up a small party for Anna, since she can't go with Bella."

Alice nodded solemnly and followed Rose out of the bathroom.

I was surprised when Esme grabbed my hand. I was still embarrassed over my over dramatics. I should have just let Alice have her way.

Esme led us out of the bathroom and then out of the bedroom. To my surprise, we headed to her and Carlisle's room. It was the only room that I knew of that I hadn't been in, and had no plans of ever entering. This was Carlisle's and Esme's personal space.

I tried to squash the unease in me. Being in their room wasn't any different of going in Rose's and Emmett's and Alice's Jasper's. I only went into their rooms when invited.

It still felt strange being in the bedroom of the supposed Parents of the Cullen family. I had been in my own mother's room plenty of times, and Charlie's only a few times. That was acceptable though since they were my parents. Esme and Carlisle were Edward's.

Being in my fiancé's parents' room was very different for me.

Esme dragged me over to her closet and went over to a line of dresses.

I swallowed, realizing exactly what Esme was doing. I couldn't move, my feet were planted. Firmly just outside of the closet. Esme didn't seem to notice, and if she did she didn't show it.

She pulled gowns off the racks and held them up for her to look at. She'd put it back and grab another, silently thinking about it.

"Do you see any you like, Bella?" she asked me.

I finally snapped out of my uncertain daze. Forcing one foot in front of the other I walked towards her.

Esme gave me a gentle smile and took a stunning Burgundy dress from the rack. She held it up against me so we could see it in the mirror. She shook her head. "The color isn't quite right." She hung it back up and pulled down some more dresses.

Each one she held up for a few seconds before shaking her head.

My mouth was dry and I struggled the nerves setting in my stomach. I couldn't figure out what had happened and how to get over it. Why was I so nervous around Esme. We had plenty of times just the two of us to talk. I enjoyed my time with her, but now. I was uncertain how Esme had taken me calling her mom. I knew she loved taking care of the girls and me, but did calling her mom go too far? Why had I done that? I had never called anyone but my mom, mom. The parents of the friends I had amongst the Rebellion were always called Mr. And Mrs.

"This one," Esme's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

She had a deep blue dress held up, and I had to admit it was gorgeous. It had cap sleeves made of lace, which continued through the rest of the dress. It flowed out subtly from the waist with the length ending just below the knees. The color was one Edward and I both loved on me. It was so beautiful.

Esme smiled and offered the dress to me without hesitation. "Try it one, sweetheart."

Esme usually used some form of endearment for me but this felt different. For a brief moment, I wondered if I was worrying and handling my outburst all wrong. I never really thought Esme would be upset to be called mom, but I assumed it would be awkward. After all the only claim I had on her was really mother in law and Edward and I weren't married yet.

Esme left me in the closet and I slipped on the dress, wondering again about the implications of my actions. Esme honestly didn't seem to mind my slip, but I still couldn't be sure.

The dress was perfect despite the differences in height and body type. I loved it and more importantly, I wanted to show it to Esme and thank her.

I opened the door and stepped out to show her, but my words died in my throat.

Carlisle was standing beside Esme in front of a dresser, and they both turned to me.

"I knew it, that looks perfect on you." Esme smiled warmly, grabbing something from a box on top of the dresser. She stopped in front of me and realized she had jewelry.

Not only was she letting me borrow her dress, but jewelry too?

She led me over to her vanity and had me sit down. I sat silently embarrassed again.

Esme carefully fitted what appeared to be sapphire studded earrings in my ears. When she was done she grabbed up the brush sitting in front of me and brushed out my hair. She started humming to herself and I found the sweet sound comforting.

So lost in thought I didn't notice when she stopped brushing and started braiding my hair. I only noticed when Esme rested her hands on my shoulders and leaned down to peer at the both of us in the mirror.

"You look beautiful Bella."

I couldn't help but blink in surprise. The girl in the mirror in Esme's embrace blinked too. I looked elegant, mature, nothing like what I was used to.

Esme glanced at me in the mirror of her vanity before turning away. "You need a necklace."

My hands went to the chain around my neck. I shook my head and unclasped it. Another thing I had forgotten about thanks to my transition.

I took my engagement ring and placed it on my finger. During school and other times where I was out about the human world where I might see other people from the town, I keep my ring on the chain, safely hidden under my top.

As soon as graduation was over it would stay on my finger forever, until then though, I needed to keep the gossip in town down for Charlie's sake.

Esme placed a small pendant necklace around my neck and took the chain from me. "There, now you are ready to go and have a good time."

I got up and wrapped her in a hug, holding her tightly to me. "Thank you." More words filled my mind that I could have said but I didn't want to push the issue of what happened early; not until I knew exactly how Esme felt about it.

To my surprise, she kissed my cheek before stepping back from me. "Your welcome sweetheart."

She wrapped my arm through hers and we walked downstairs together. I didn't notice Carlisle at all as we left the room. I didn't see the small smile he sent to Esme.

Edward smiled widely when he saw us at the top of the stairs. In fact, everyone was smiling.

Esme left me beside Edward and after a quick picture that Anna demanded to have, the two of us left.

Of course, since it was a special occasion we took the Vanquish.

As Edward sped off towards Seattle, I thought back to my time with Esme. She really was a great mother.

 **Author** **'s Note**

 **Alright everyone, so this chapter was mostly fluff and a bit of character development for Esme and Bella. This is also going to be the end of the beginning for this book, next chapter we are going to dive into all the work that the Rebellion is doing. What Toby left for Bella, and what is going on with the lay lines. Things are also going to be moving in what I hope will be a more exciting faster pace.**

 **NOTE: The Party with Ruby is going to be an outtake. Basically, all that is going to happen is Bella gives her the briefcase and tells her that she left her information about Blue Skies. Because of the setting where they are meeting it isn** **'t a good time to for them to discuss anything. Which is why She is sending friends to speak with Bella in the next chapter.**

 **I** **'m sorry if you guys were looking forward to the party.**

 **Did you guys like Esme/Bella Mother/daughter time?**

 **What did you think about Bella** **'s new aspect of her transition? Does it remind you of anything? Hint hint.**

 **How many of you thought Bella** **'s plan was to Run and Hide, before meeting the Cullens?**

 **As a last Note, I don't know what happened but when I looked over the chapter during Editing, I noticed that I switched from first person to third person. I think I found all the mistakes but if you found any while reading would you please let me know.**

 **I noticed that I had done that with another chapter or two and I need to update them so that it is all back in first person.**

 **Thanks for the help.**

 **Until next time,**

 **LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	12. Chapter 12

**Twilight Saga Eclipse Fanfiction**

 **Transitionals: Eclipse**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the other books in the Saga, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do use some phrases dialogue and some descriptions from the book, though, they all belong to her.**

 **Hey everyone, I hope you like this chapter, and I really hope it is easy to follow.**

 **There is going to be quite a bit of information in this chapter.**

 **Also, sorry if you thought this chapter was going to have a party in it. I mentioned in the Author's Note at the end of the last chapter that the party where they meet Ruby at is actually going to be an outtake that will be placed at the end of this book; after I finish with the Cullen's POV.**

 **Sorry if you were looking forward to that.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to all the people who like reading this series. Thank you for your support.**

Chapter 12

So much for being nice and helpful.

I knew Ruby needed to get the stuff from Toby as soon as possible, so copying everything seemed like the best idea. I didn't know that Kian and Turner were going to be coming to the house at the time though.

I had so much that I was supposed to give Turner and I still didn't have it decoded for him. Despite my desire to keep up the normal human facade, I skipped the last two days of school so I could attempt to get everything ready for him.

The extra sixteen hours though proved to be worthless. Every document on the disk was coded. The real information was hidden from me, and it was well known in my family, I wasn't the best coder. The basics were all I knew. I was running every date that was important to Turner, that I knew of, every name he had ever used, but nothing was coming up.

I had spent hours putting in names of battles I had remembered he was a part of before when he was just a soldier and he didn't work for the cleanup crew.

"What can I do to help?" Edward begged to know. He was struggling with seeing me so stressed out. I had lost count how many times he and one of the other Cullens had asked to help, to do anything to take some of this burden.

Esme and Alice had already taken over running the companies for me. Rose and Emmett had practically taken over every aspect of raising the girls. Even going as far as attempting to figure out how all the books were needed to be used to help train Cissy.

What else was there that I could delegate to someone else. I couldn't just let the other go through all of the stuff Toby left me, what if there was more stuff they weren't supposed to see. Charlie struggled with shielding other people, his shield was supposed to be purely for self-defense. Thanks to the fact his dad was a hunter, my dad's powers were weaker than they should be. Expanding was difficult for him since it wasn't supposed to be possible.

If Charlie couldn't protect the other's mind, and obviously I couldn't, not yet. It wasn't safe to risk it.

Then again, there was something I could have Edward do. I handed him the large stack of papers that we had found in Toby's cabin. He took them more than willingly.

"These papers have information on the people Toby believes are spying on us. Here's how to read all of my markings. Theirs a different highlight and symbol to mark all the different bits of evidence against them. If you could go through the rest of the stack, then I can add it to the list on the drives I'm supposed to store all the information on."

Edward gave me a brief look. I didn't quite understand it. It seemed confused but also sympathetic, and curious. What could have caused all three of those…?

I forced my mind away from that thought, knowing exactly what I had done to cause that look.

 _Get a grip, Bella._

I fought down a blush and turned my attention back to my infuriating task.

More dates, more names, and more battles, but nothing that I typed in uncoded the real information.

Turner and Kian would arrive in a few hours and she had nothing to give Turner. True he didn't know she had something for him. Ruby probably already gave him what Toby left for him in his briefcase, so he had that to go through, but still.

Turner wanted to stay away from her so that Victoria wouldn't know he had any contact with her. The less they were together the safer it was for them. That meant giving him this stuff now.

"Bella, I can't take any more of this."

I jumped, completely caught by surprise, by Jasper's desperate plea.

He rested his hand on the top of the laptop. "Let me help you. I've worked with coded messages before, during the Civil War. That's why now I'm not too bad a coder when it comes to electronics."

His eyes darkened slightly with desperation. "This isn't good for you, and frankly I can't take any more of your frustration."

He stopped me before I could argue. "If you are this close to tears, then you need to let someone help."

There was no arguing with that. I could feel the traitorous tears of frustration already building. I gave up and scooted over for him to join me on the couch.

He took a seat and took the laptop from me. "What all have you tried?"

I sighed brushing at my eyes. "Every name I've ever known him to have, important dates that I know of, the battles I remember him saying he was a part of."

Jasper nodded and turned his attention to the computer. "He was a soldier before joining the cleanup crew?"

I nodded. "He was injured in one of the human wars, which made it impossible for him to continue fighting in their wars. He had become too recognizable, and once he was injured he was no longer able to serve."

"I suppose you already tried everything tied to the injury?"

I nodded. "You supposed correctly."

Jasper sighed and started reading through the false information. I couldn't help watching him. Every once in a while his eyes would narrow and his lips would thin into a tight grimace.

"You'll chew through your lip if you don't stop," he warned me suddenly.

I released my lower lip. It wouldn't be a good idea to tempt Jasper, or even worse Edward who was still sitting on the other side me. They may be getting used to my scent, but they hadn't been around me while I was bleeding. A Transitional's blood didn't just smell better, it was sweeter too.

"Did Turner fight in the Civil War?"

I snorted before clamping a hand over my mouth. I didn't want Jasper to get the wrong idea, especially since he actually had served. "Turner had already joined the cleanup crew by then, so he and the others were aiding troops, doing what they could without causing suspicion. Turner at the time wasn't too invested in his job and liked to, cause more trouble than he should."

Jasper nodded, understanding what I meant. He started typing in what looked to be dates. I didn't recognize some, others were ones I remembered trying.

To my surprise, the document was finally turning into the real information with each new date Jasper typed in. He had successfully decoded everything.

I wrapped him in a tight hug. "How did you do that."

He chuckled, returning the hug briefly. "The coded message had different battles that were all apart of the Civil War. I figured since there were multiple battles, that you had to put in all the dates together in order of which battle appeared first in the document."

I could have cried tears of joy, but I didn't want to embarrass myself. "Thank you, thank you so much, Jasper."

"My pleasure," he offered kindly. He passed me the laptop but paused before letting it go. His eyes were focused on the now decoded documents. It appeared to be a list of people and an explanation…

I blinked. This list was of the people the Undermining were trying to get to join their side, whether by force or not. This appeared to be the entire list of everyone the Undermining wanted. Which explained why Toby wanted Turner to have it. Turner was good at finding people.

Jasper took the computer back and opened a new document.

"Any new documents you open, using this program, Tuner will be able to see too." I didn't know what Jasper was up to, but I thought it best to warn him just in case. Better for him to keep the different information in the right places.

"I want Turner to see this," he replied simply.

Edward got up and moved so he was leaning over Jasper's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Jasper glared at the screen, his fingers flying over the keys in a blur. "Maria is on this list."

My mind searched for any information on Maria's. Which troublesome woman was the one Jasper was concerned about?

Jasper sensed my curiosity. "Maria is the one who changed me. She has long been a part of the southern vampire wars."

I flinched, slightly, knowing which Maria he was talking about now. The southern wars were not something I liked talking about. There were stories of members of the other world who attempted to "clean up" the trouble down there. It was a disaster, and they almost didn't make it out before the Volturi stepped in.

"You're letting Turner know everything you know about her?" Edward glanced from the screen to his brother.

Jasper nodded sharply. "Maria is smart, but she is also driven by power. If she were to join the Undermining, she could hand them however many vampires they wanted."

I felt sick. I could barely stand the fact that the newborns Victoria were creating were finally hitting the newspapers. It was all over the Seattle Times. They didn't know what it was, but anyone who understood the signs knew that a group of young vampires had turned Seattle into their feeding grounds.

The number of disappearances and murders were rising. To think that the Undermining would have a very capable vampire who could create that on a larger scale, was too much to comprehend.

We needed to make sure Maria couldn't be recruited.

"Do think she'd join willingly?" I heard Edward ask. My head was firmly in my hands trying to dislodge the images Jasper had unintentional caused.

A hand rubbed my back for a moment before I was lifted off the seat. Not a second later I found myself sitting on Edward's lap. He had taken my spot beside Jasper.

Jasper was still typing furiously. "I don't know. She's very territorial, and she wouldn't just give up her leadership, but she also enjoys…" One glance at me and he stopped himself from finishing. "It doesn't matter, we need to make sure it doesn't happen.

He finished his information then passed us the computer. "I need to go try to get a hold of Peter."

He left and I glanced at Edward. He knew I was wondering who Peter was. Before he could explain though, someone rang the doorbell.

As I expected Kian and Turner were waiting for us on the other side of the door.

"Thanks for letting us come by," Kian shook Edward's hand, then pulled me into a hug.

"Of course. Bells said you had some information for us," I hadn't even heard Emmett join us downstairs.

He smiled smugly at me before taking a seat on the couch. He snatched the computer up and his eyes narrowed. "What is this?"

I went and grabbed the computer from him. "That's for Turner. Toby wanted me to give it to him."

"More from Toby," Turner reached for the computer.

I passed it to him and watched the different emotions flash across his face.

Kian noticed the concern. "What is it?"

Turner glanced up at his friend. "It's the list."

Kian's eyes widened. "The List, as in the list."

Emmett couldn't take it any longer. "What list?"

Turner scrolled through the list quickly. "This is every single person that the Undermining believes they need, to finally make Blue Skies work."

I couldn't help myself. "Ruby tell you exactly what Blue Skies is?"

Kian and Turner both nodded.

"Does every one of our little group know?"

They nodded again.

"Ruby held an emergency meeting under the instruction of Grandpa Ray. Once she went through everything you gave her from Toby and the details of Blue Skies she called him immediately."

"She's already done," I couldn't help but complain.

Kian chuckled and placed his hand on my shoulder. "This is her job Bella, and she's the best there is. Of course, she has gone through everything."

"It's also a good thing she is on our side," Turner added.

Kian agreed. He moved to Turner's side so he could so the list. "So who else is on this list."

"There's hundreds of names," I told him.

"Your name is on here," Turner glanced up over the top of the laptop.

Edward growled and I found myself sitting on the couch, once again on Edward's lap. His arms formed a cage around me, and I sighed.

"We already knew this Edward."

"Edward's name is on here too." Turner interrupted whatever Edward would have said. "But that isn't surprising."

Emmett snorted. "Why is that? Do they possibly find his talent useful? Do they like piano playing?"

Edward and I glared at him.

He lifted his hands in surrender. "Hey, I'm just trying to lighten the mood. Come on, Bella needs to not be so stressed, and you shouldn't be so angry around her. It doesn't help."

"Neither does teasing about something so serious," Jasper countered as he joined them in the living room.

I shifted to see if any of the Others were going to join us. Carlisle was currently at work, and Esme was out grocery shopping. Picking out snacks to bring to the next training session, that Jasper was teaching.

Teaching the wolves and the less experienced members of the Cullens, to fight newborn vampires was one of the protections Jasper had put into place after Victoria's visit.

Rose and Alice though were upstairs with the girls. I realized that was probably why they hadn't come downstairs.

"You were saying," Edward gestured for Turner and Kian to take a seat, and for Turner to continue.

Jasper, Turner, and Kian all took their seats and Turner continued.

"We've assumed for a while that the Undermining had a list to go with their agenda. They knew they needed certain skills, to be able to finally get rid of the Rebellion. Many people in the Rebellion have assumed that groups of powers could be considered together, despite the fact that as a single power they might not be wanted."

He sighed deeply. "This list proves that theory right. It states here, that Edward's gift, combined with two others, could make the Undermining omniscient."

That wasn't possible. No one was omniscient. No one on the planet had knowledge of everything. There was the gift of Knowledge but there was no way Grandpa Ray was omniscient.

"Don't shake your head, Bella," Turner warned. "You know how powers can be manipulated. Think about it."

I didn't want to think about. That was the problem. Powers could be molded and manipulated in many different ways. That was why no two people ever had the same gift.

Turner wasn't letting me out of this, though. "Bella, think, the most basic form of being omniscient is knowing past, present, and future?"

Ice filled my veins. Past present future. It wasn't hard at all to figure out who together could give those gifts to the Undermining. Alice saw the future based on decisions. Edward heard every present thought going through another's mind. And Aro could see every past thought and memory someone had.

The Cullens seemed to realize who was needed for that trio too.

Silence filled the group. The only noise was tapping from the computer as Turner scrolled through the list.

"Any other people we should discuss, or is it okay to tell them what we were sent here for," Kian finally asked.

Turner nodded but the action was cut short. His eyes widened sharply as he started typing quickly.

Kian got up from his seat. "What now?"

I waited impatiently as Turner gestured for Kian to read something. The shook on Kian's face was only adding to my impatience.

"What's wrong?" I finally snapped.

Turned met my gaze slowly. "The last person on the list."

I shook my head obliviously. "Well, what about them."

"Cynthia was right?"

Kian's words, of course, confused Edward and his brothers, but I knew exactly what was missing. I had heard many stories of the great Clairvoyant.

Unlike Alice, who saw visions, Cynthia could sense things; sorta like Anna. But Cynthia was far stronger. Her feelings actually came with understanding. Anna could sense the danger and who might be causing it, but a clairvoyant could tell you what was going to happen.

Cynthia uses her magic constantly for the Rebellion, predicting hundreds of problems and scenarios that could happen. Her gift focused mostly on the negative, so she saw mostly trouble that was coming our way.

"I'm sorry, who is Cynthia?" Emmett finally asked impatiently.

"So Alice is a seer, a psychic." Kian nodded upstairs, no doubt guessing that Alice was up there. "Cynthia is clairvoyant."

"She doesn't have visions but she still has precognitive powers," Turner added.

Jasper leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "So what was this Cynthia right about?"

I wrapped my arms around me, remembering the many discussions I had gone to about this one premonition. "Cynthia is still considered a young clairvoyant," I started with. "Precognitive powers are always so hard to train, especially for people who are young. She was seventy when she had her most precise premonition."

"What Bella means," Turner countered, "is that she was so certain of the feelings she was getting, but there was very little detail.

Kian took over then. "Cynthia believed that there was going to be someone who was born with the ultimate gift."

Emmett jerked his thumb at me, but didn't say anything.

I rolled my eyes. "No, not me. This person would be able to get past my shield. My defenses wouldn't stop them. Nothing would be able to."

"A gift like that in the hands of the Undermining, could be the difference they need to win." Jasper stood. "What exactly were the little details?"

Turner closed the laptop. His deep voice made the words even eerier. "There shall come a day when a gift unlike any other will join the world. No one will be able to keep it from working on them. There is no defense from it."

"Well that's just creepy," Emmett said.

I nodded. "A gift like that can render me useless."

Edward hugged me to him. "You're not useless."

"So this nameless person is on the list?" Jasper continued the conversation.

Turner nodded. "It was one of those things we had assumed, and at the same time hoped was just a fantasy."

Silence tried to descend again but I couldn't handle that. "So, Ruby sent you to get me caught up with what all of you know?"

Kian nodded as he took his seat again. "Yeah, she said you would be especially interested in the information Grandpa Ray is finally letting her discuss."

My mind went to the conversation we had when she had come over. This was something I definitely wanted to know.

"Ruby told us that you already know that she thinks the Undermining is controlling the Rebellion, and that you obviously told her that they weren't."

"But they are trying," I added.

Turner nodded grimly. "Ruby also mentioned that she showed you Carlos' family tree."

My mood darkened instantly. "Yeah, I know about that."

"Well we don't," Emmett growled. "What's up with that?"

"I've been kinda busy Emmett," I shot back at him. "I was going to tell you all."

Kian broke up the would-be argument. "You are hearing about it know." After a pointed look at Emmett, he continued.

"Ruby found out that Carlos' family has been spying on the Rebellion for the Undermining, from the beginning. The Undermining chose their name quite fittingly. When Ruby checked out the old information files after Carlos disappeared, she found that the documents had very incriminating evidence proving that Carlos' family were all working for the Undermining, every generation, until we got to the man who lead the Undermining during the takeover."

"How is it possible to miss something like that?" Edward growled.

That type of information couldn't be overlooked. If they had known they wouldn't have been able to get close enough for their spying.

Turner glanced at his shoes. "Do you know what glamour is, Bella?"

I couldn't help the slight huff of annoyance. "It's an ancient form of incantations that allows the caster to adjust what other people see."

 _Oh_. Now I understood the real question. "That's how Carlos' family was able to hide their true intent. Anything that showed that they were related to the head of the Undermining, they made it practically disappear by using glamour."

"It's ancient magic that is very hard to control." Turner glanced up at me then. "But like all magic, it has its flaws. Glamour deals with the mind, it doesn't work on you; or your dad."

"That's why Carlos and his family were very careful around the two of you," Kian explained. "Shields are extremely rare, your more likely to find a physical shield than a mental one, though, and your family had two that they had to worry about."

"The played us. Carlos' parents really pushed my parents. Pushing Charlie to set up a human life for us. They pushed him out of his work for the Rebellion, because they knew their glamour didn't work on him."

"And your grandfather was pushing to have me go through the old information files."

I turned to see my dad leaning against the wall. How long had he been there?

He gave me a sad smile. "They couldn't have me see the real files, and they couldn't let me teach you how to properly use your shield. If you had been able to project your shield, not only would you have been able to help the rest of the family see through the glamour, you would have been able to protect their minds from their control."

Turner reached out a hand as if to stop me from leaving. "I know you're angry, but you can't just run off. There's more that we need to discuss."

I glared at him, and my mouth went off without my permission. "I'm sorry, but this is very difficult to deal with. I feel like there are a hundred problems that I have to deal with and they don't stop. I'm overwhelmed and my brain, though it is expanding, there still isn't enough room to handle all of this."

I closed my mouth with an audible snap. I didn't need to have a breakdown, and I certainly didn't need to get emotional right now.

"How about you just let me talk and then you can do what you need to, to process it. I'll tell you what I know and then leave you to it. You don't any have to ask questions, cause I'm sure the others will have the same ones."

I didn't know what to say to that and he didn't give me enough time anyway.

"I'm going to take your silence as permission to start." So he did.

"When Carlos left, the glamour vanished, everything they manipulated with the incantation went back to the way it was before. With that being said. "We know which men that are close to our leaders who are really a part of the Undermining. There is a number of spies that were concealed under that information, and they all have some sort of power within the Rebellion."

"Grandpa Ray has agreed to take on leadership of our new Rebellion and we are slowly bringing trustworthy people into it," Kian added.

"Second order of business, the Ley lines. Rohl admitted that he and Avery Marlowe severed the connection between Information and the Ley lines. They couldn't let the Undermining have this information so they did what they could. They weren't able to save the last ten locations, so to protect the information, Marlowe took the already severed ties, and shredded the information, scattering it throughout the rest of the collected information."

"That's possible," My dad pushed off of the wall and came to sit beside Edward and me.

Turned shrugged. "Apparently. I knew connectors could access and sever different relays of information, but I didn't know they could scatter the information around." He shook his head. "Grandpa Ray says it takes a powerful connector to manipulate their magic like that."

"Could Cissy do that?" I couldn't tell if the tone of Emmett's voice was eager or concern.

Charlie shook his head. "Cissy would have to have had years of training to even attempt it." He turned his attention back to Turner and Kian. "So do we have reason to believe that the Undermining. Have found this scattered information."

"No," Turner replied slowly. "But Avery Marlowe, the only man with the information of where all the Ley lines reside, has gone missing."

That was right. "Rune told us that, are we suspecting foul play now."

Kian and Turner shared a look, then turned back to me.

Turner clasped his hands in front of him. His grip was tight, his knuckles almost white. "We hope he just went into hiding so Rohl wouldn't be able to find him. The only explanation we have is that he died."

"Without Avery Marlowe, we don't know any more than the Undermining does." My head couldn't take this.

"Well," Kian began, he rubbed his hands against his pants leg. "That's why Grandpa Ray was wondering if we could talk a few of the Cullens into helping us track him down. We have a few places that we have reason to believe he might be there, and we need some trustworthy people to go check it out

"We'll have to discuss it with Carlisle," Edward said quickly.

"We understand," Turner stood and motioned for Kian to follow him.

We all followed suit and stood too.

Turner clapped a hand on my shoulder. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

"Don't push your luck," I shot back.

He laughed and bid goodbye to the others.

Kian pulled me into a hug. One of his hands pushed something into mine, curling my fingers forcefully around it. "It's the last thing we discussed as a group. Grandpa Ray wanted you to read it in private, away from little ears."

I nodded with understand glancing at Edward. He nodded subtly and we watched as Kian and Turner left.

Jasper nodded for me to go ahead and read it.

The note was only a half sheet of paper.

My eyes narrowed as I tried to translate what was on the page. It wasn't written in the old language. That much was clear since it wasn't some loopy mess.

Giving up I handed it to Charlie. Hopefully, he would know what it was. It wasn't till I was looking at it upside down that I realized it was directional symbols. Coordinates to be exact.

Charlie shook his head in amazement. "It's the first ten Ley lines," He whispered.

How they found them I didn't know, but I didn't doubt their skills.

"Why wouldn't they want little ears to ear this?" Emmett asked, his eyes darted upstairs and I laughed.

Charlie laughed too. "Little ears is code for people you trust but who might not be able to keep it a secret. He wasn't referring to the girls, he was just saying to be wary who you tell."

Jasper reached for the paper and Charlie gave it to him. He glanced at the strange symbols for a moment. "If they weren't worried about the girls, why didn't they want to discuss it with it, why leave before we found out?"

I took the paper and pocketed it. "That was also a subtle hint. They don't want it to be discussed out loud. This is solely note passing information."

 **Author** **'s Note**

 **That was crazy to write, but I hope you all liked it. I feel like I** **'ve just been dumping information on all of you without much action. I really hoped that was going to change but I guess not.**

 **What do you think is going on? Is this just a jumble of information that is too much to take in? Can anyone follow what** **'s happening?**

 **The real questions for this chapter.**

 **Cynthia? Who is she? Why is she important? And finally, would you like to meet her?**

 **Don** **'t forget to check out the newest update to Transitionals Cullens POV,**

 **LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	13. Chapter 13

**Twilight Saga Eclipse Fanfiction**

 **Transitionals: Eclipse**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the other books in the Saga, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do use some phrases, dialogue, and some descriptions from the book, though, they all belong to her.**

 **Alright everyone, it is time to get back to the plot line for Eclipse. I hope you all enjoyed the information and things happening with the Rebellion. Don** **'t worry though, we're not done with any of that. This chapter though is going to be a little closer to the actual book plot, but with the Transitional series info thrown in. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I liked writing it.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to my awesome family.**

Chapter 13

Edward was being exceptionally annoying today.

It wasn't like what I was asking was unreasonable. I wanted to see one of Jasper's training sessions with the wolves. They had already had a few trainings already, both groups could work with each other quite easily. There wasn't any risk going to go watch them, not even Paul was likely to snap anymore. Not after all the other times we had worked with them. Edward was just being ridiculous.

"I don't get why you're arguing so much about this?" I snapped at him. I had just come from my closet, having changed into warmer clothes that would be comfortable for the run to the field.

Edward got up from my desk chair. "Bella, this isn't a good idea, we should stay here, where it's safe."

I rolled my eyes. "What is this?" I gestured between us.

Edward's eyes scrunched up with confusion.

I pointed to him then back to me. "What is this between us?" I asked slowly. "You're not treating me like your mate, so what is this relationship?"

I waited for him to finally understand. He didn't disappoint.

He sighed and his head bowed. "I'm worried about your transition?"

I crossed my arms and waited for him to continue.

"Your strength could show up any day now. Showing up during a fight could be dangerous."

I shook my head. "Quit making up excuses. I can't fight right now anyway, I wouldn't be able to focus enough to control my strength."

"Then why do you need to go then," Edward countered.

The words sprang from my mouth with exasperation. "To support everyone else. They're dealing with this because of me."

"Let's not start this again." Edward placed his hands on my shoulder. "I think it's time we agree that you can't blame yourself over any of this. No more."

I glanced smugly at him. "Fine, but only if you take me to the practice?"

Edward threw his hands up, shaking his head. "I can't comprehend…"

I sighed and stopped listening to him. I couldn't figure out what his problem was. No one else thought it would be a big deal if I watched the practices.

Edward though… He had been upset for the past few days now. To think of it, he had been in a bad mood since we discussed with Carlisle what to do about the first ten Ley lines. We had been giving. What was that about?

He knew we had to protect them. Though, it wasn't like the Undermining would come after that information for a while. They had hundreds of other lines that they had to go through to finally go after the first ten in the "rubber band" as Rohl considered it. Now if we knew where the last Ley line was, the newest of the group, we would need to protect that one. But we didn't. So he couldn't be upset about that.

Could he possibly be upset that he, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper were going to go off with Kian and Turner to try to find Marlowe?

The pieces clicked together instantly.

"You're afraid that something is going to happen while you're gone."

He didn't answer, but the way his shoulder slouched I knew I was right.

I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Everything is going to be fine. I'll be fine out there, and you aren't leaving until this evening. We'll be back at home before they go."

He still didn't say anything. "I could ask Jake and a few of the wolves if they'll come and hang out with us while you all are gone."

I was starting to get worried with his lack of responses. "Yeah, that might work; if it wasn't for the smell."

He let me push him and I attempted to give him a stern glare. It was more annoyance than any type of reprimand.

I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a brief kiss. "We're going to be late?"

He smirked then, a challenge in his eyes. "No we won't."

Edward lifted me into his arms and took off out of the room and then the house. He spared a second to lock up my house before taking off into the tree line behind it.

He ran faster than I was used to him running with me. He was really trying to prove me wrong, and I couldn't help but smile.

We were the last one to the field, but according to my watch we still had three minutes till five.

"Hey vampire girl," Leah called. She was sitting beside Rose and Esme.

Edward set me down, and while he went to join his brothers, I went to sit with Leah.

"Hey wolf girl."

Rose made room so that I could sit beside Leah. "Sit here so I can use your scent to block hers."

Leah shoved her or attempted to. "At least she doesn't stink as bad as you do, she still smells too sweet though."

I a seat, shaking my head. I'd let them continue their teasing, it was better than them really hating each other.

I glanced around and was surprised to find that Anna and Cissy weren't here. Esme and Rose were both here, I wasn't watching the girls, so who was?

Esme reached passed Leah and patted my knee. "Anna and Cissy are with Anna's new friend, Claire. They're with Emily."

New friend? When had this happened? Surely I hadn't been spending so much time working on everything for the Rebellion that I had missed the fact Anna had made a friend.

Leah shook her head a low grumble coming from her lips. I missed whatever she had muttered though.

Rose rested a hand on her shoulder.

What was I missing?"

"Quil, imprinted on my cousin Claire, Emily's niece. Emily was watching her when he came by and you understand the rest."

From Leah's tone, I knew she wasn't happy about it, but imprinting should have been a happy occasion.

Rose answered my question before I could really ask it. "He imprinted on a three-year-old."

My first thought was to remind myself that Quil and Anna had been around each other after he transformed, so he obviously didn't imprint on Anna. Then I was able to really focus on what they thought was a problem.

"It's not abnormal for something like this to happen."

Leah stopped me. "Bella, don't you dare tell me that imprinting on a little baby, a toddler is normal. It is wrong, on so many levels."

Rose nodded her agreement. "Wrong doesn't even cover it?"

I got up, shaking my head. "It's not like there is anything romantic about it, yet." They wouldn't listen to me, and I knew it.

"Hey Bella," Seth called.

I smiled and went over to him. He was the only other wolf from his sister that wasn't transformed. "Taking in all of Jasper's instructions as a human?"

Seth laughed. "I guess you could say that."

We sat and watched as Jasper worked with one wolf after another, teaching them all he could about newborn vampires and how to fight them.

I absorbed as much as I could. Jasper was having Emmett pretend to be the newborn since he fought the most like them. Relying on his strength and using the more predictable attacks.

"Don't let them get their arms around you," Jasper growled in exasperation as Emmett wrapped his arms around the wolf.

I still wasn't actually sure if I had all the wolves figured out, but I thought he was working with Embry.

"If a newborn gets his arms around you he will crush you. Let's go again." Jasper instructed.

Emmett released the wolf and they got into position to start again.

After a while Jasper had everyone pick partners to start practicing.

My gaze sought out Edward. He and Emmett were wrestling, the two of them seemed to enjoy their fight more than they probably should.

"How's your transition doing?"

I spared Seth a glance. "It's getting pretty close to the end." I had been struggling to get my transition to go back to its slow crawl. Only shifting at the pace it had before I moved to Forks. That wasn't working though. I could go weeks without the percentage going up, back in Phoenix. Now I was lucky if I could go a few days without it raising point zero one percent."

"Where you at?" Seth continued shyly.

I could tell that he didn't want to upset me. He, of course, was curious since his sister had gone through her own transition.

I wrapped my arms around my knees, and smiled, hoping to ease his worry. "Eighty-eight point zero-one percent. It's been raising for the most part slowly, but steadily."

He turned thoughtful. "What can we do to help?"

I ruffled his hair then. "Just keep making me smile. The happier and the more relaxed I can be the better."

He moved away so I couldn't reach him. A small smile remained on his lips though. "So fun things? Okay, I'll get to work on that."

He left then, moving with a purpose.

"I didn't think the kid would ever leave," Jake laughed as he sat down; taking Seth's abandoned spot.

I shook my head at him. "How are you, Jake?"

He shrugged. "Busy, actually. With all the patrols and these trainings, and school of course."

"Of course."

Jake nudged my shoulder. "So, I heard that you want me to come hang out at a vampire house, stink and all."

"We don't stink." I tried to shove him, but I couldn't budge him.

He only laughed. "Yes you do, but I don't mind."

We sat together talking about random things until Jasper called the training session to its end. He and the other Cullen men were needing to leave so that they could meet up with Kian and Turner.

Despite the fact I knew they were only going to be gone for the weekend, I was already dreading the separation.

* * *

I had spent many nights at the Cullens' house. I had gone to a few sleepovers with Alice and Rose. This weekend-long sleepover was not like anything I had expected.

Esme had invited Emily and Leah over. Emily even had Claire with her, since she was watching her for the weekend.

Seeing Anna with another little girl was worth it. Every day was exciting to watch. They played together, getting along easily and usually fell asleep to a princess movie.

Cissy hadn't been too happy, since every time she started talking we would have to remind her to babble.

Claire wasn't a part of the La Push tribe and she was far too young to be trusted with any secrets anyway.

Anna struggled every once in a while with her own speech, but she was quick to catch herself from speaking to eloquently for a toddler.

The girls were watching the little mermaid, curled up in sleeping bags, side by side.

I smiled and got up, taking the leftover popcorn back to the kitchen. No one was going to finish it, Anna and Claire definitely didn't need anymore.

As I put the leftover popcorn in a bag, I relaxed my mind. I closed my eyes and set the full bag down on the counter.

"Keep trying Gi, we all believe that you can figure this out."

Why was Esme talking with my second mother? Edward had to have told them about her, but how did she even get Gi's number? Did Charlie give it to her? Why would he? It didn't make sense for Esme to have Gi's number.

No one, not even Charlie was supposed to contact Gi, not while she was at work. It took me only a moment to calculate whether or not she would still be there. Given her hectic schedule, she was working a few hours during the weekend, mostly nights. She was probably halfway through her shift.

"We'll keep an eye on her, you have my word."

I focused my hearing, only just noticing how easy it was for me to hear Esme on the other side of the wall.

"Gi, no one knew that it was going to take longer than a year to figure out that the rings were suppressing powers. We've trusted you all this time, don't stress yourself out now."

My mouth fell open and I felt an angry flush overcome me. They had known for over a year that something was causing my ring to suppress my powers. Why had I only learned after the incident in Volterra? Would they have told me, if my ring had completely stopped working?

My blood felt like it was boiling under my skin.

I left the kitchen going out the back door. The cool air would help, even if only minimally.

I took my phone from my pocket and dialed Edward.

"He's not going to be able to answer."

I didn't jump, others may argue, but I firmly believe I didn't jump. I merely glared and waited as the phone rang.

She was right, he didn't answer.

"You are in trouble," I said ever word slowly, letting him hear the furious emphasis with each word. "Enormous trouble. Angry grizzly bears are going to look tame next to what is waiting for you at home."

I snapped the phone shut and spared Alice a glance. "I need to run off this agitation so it doesn't hurt my transition."

She nodded before picking me up and taking off into the trees. She jumped the river and sat me down.

The run helped and I knew it, but I was still angry. Why wouldn't they tell me?

I dropped into bed, knowing that the next morning I would meet Edward at the airport, and I'd get my answers.

 **Author** **'s Note**

 **I would just like to take this moment to say that these characters really like throwing me off of my plans. This entire chapter was supposed to be Jasper teacher the wolves and them working together as a group. Then I remembered I had mentioned that they had been at other trainings, so this session naturally became a review rather than an actual lesson. I hoped you guys liked it anyway.**

 **Secondly, I had a fan request a while back, and I have been waiting for this exact moment to answer their request. So with that said. Bella** **'s hearing is getting better, and as requested by** **Tmitidlover0412** **, Bella just overheard something the others did not want her to hear. I hope the situation and Bella** **'s reaction was like what you were picturing.**

 **Who caught the line from Eclipse?**

 **What do you think Edward** **'s reaction is going to be towards Bella's threat? Do you think he's going to be anything but confused?**

 **PS**

 **As always, if you catch any mistakes that I might have missed, please let me know.**

 **Watch out for Carlos,**

 **LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	14. Chapter 14

**Twilight Saga Eclipse Fanfiction**

 **Transitionals: Eclipse**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the other books in the Saga, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do use some phrases, dialogue, and some descriptions from the book, though, they all belong to her.**

 **Okay everyone, before we start I** **'m going to answer a few questions that were asked. I can't answer all of them at this point but do not fear. Every answer for the questions are either in the story already or going to be, because of this any questions I don't answer, I'll tell you what chapter you can find the information.**

 **First Question: Why did Cissy hate her first baby blanket? Unfortunately this question will not be answered until Transitionals: Breaking Dawn; and because of that I don** **'t know what chapter it will be in. All I can give away right now, is that Toby made the blanket, and he purposefully made sure that Cissy would not like it.**

 **Second Question: Why are the Undermining recruiting Vampires? This chapter is actually going to be answered in the next chapter of Transitionals (Chapter 52 or Cullens** **' POV chapter 25)**

 **Third, clearing up: This is for the Confusion for Esme** **'s and Gi's Phone call. Esme and the rest of the Cullens knew Gi before Edward met her in Jacksonville. In fact in the next chapter of Transitionals (Chapter 52 or Cullens' POV chapter 25) we are going to have another phone call with her. Since the Cullens were told not to let Bella know about the conversation with Gi the first time (Transitionals Cullens' POV chapter 15-A) we couldn't know about the relationship that was growing between Bella's Second Mother and the Cullens. This chapter of Transitionals: Eclipse though will also help to explain.**

 **Fourth Question: Is Victoria going to be the only** **"Villain" we'll see in Transitionals: Eclipse? The answer is no, but I can't tell you who else (Or what else) might be seen (read) in the book.**

 **I hope this helped answer some of the questions you all have. I always try my best to make sure you all get the answers as best I can without ruining the story for all of you. As always any other questions can be sent to me with a review or a private message.**

 **To stick with the theme of this Author** **'s Note, I'm going to dedicate this chapter to everyone who has asked a question.**

Chapter 14

Sleep had alluded me for a long while. Mentally I was exhausted, and to be honest I could feel the physical exhaustion, but my raging emotions made it impossible to sleep.

Alice had offered to explain after we got back from our run. Even Esme had tried to let her explain, but I couldn't help shutting them out. A part of my mind understood why they had kept this from me. With how upset I was, I couldn't come up a valid reason why my mate would keep it from me, though.

Edward and I were supposed to be a team, partners. Why did it matter that I knew that they were talking with my second mother? She was family, why did she and the others want me in the dark?

When I had finally fallen asleep, it didn't last long. Something would wake me, and thinking it was the alarm to go pick up the others at the airport, I'd get up. It never was the alarm, though.

I groaned and rolled over, doubting again that the alarm had gone off. The more I woke up the harder it was for me to sleep.

I reached for Edward's pillow, wanting to hold it, hoping it would help me sleep.

Someone caught my hand before it could hit the pillow though. Their fingers wrapped gently around my wrist, and electricity ran up my arm.

I opened my eyes in shock, Edward wasn't supposed to be home yet.

The clouds outside were blocking my only source of light, so despite my excellent eye sight, I still couldn't see anything in the dark.

"I must have really upset you, if you wanted to hit me," he muttered softly. Was that remorse in his voice?

I wasn't sure.

"I'm sorry if I woke you," he apologized.

I didn't reply. I didn't know what to say, and I was waiting for the fury from before to come back. All that anger that I had felt within me seemed to have vanished. All I could feel was relief that he was back. He had made it back to me; he was safe. All that anger I had, I couldn't care less about it anymore.

I reached for him with my free hand, searching for his other one. Once I had my finger entwined with his I pulled myself closer to him; I no longer needed to hold his pillow since I could hold him instead.

Edward gently took his hands from mine, choosing to wrap his arms around me instead. He held me to his chest, and I made quick work of finding his lips with my own.

He kissed me back with the same eagerness. He pulled back to quickly, though. He chuckled softly. "I was all braced for the wrath that was going to put grizzlies to shame, and this is what I get? I should infuriate you more often."

I pecked his lips with mine. "Just give me a moment."

I felt him smile against my lips. "I'll wait however long you need," I whispered.

Any possible anger that might have been left over was no more. I couldn't be mad at him anymore. There was nothing left.

I settled my head on his chest and he laid his head on top of mine.

"Alice let me know why you were upset with me."

I sighed and he continued.

"We learned about Gi, while you were unconscious after your shields reacted together that one time." He sighed but didn't stop. "We had been talking with your dad about his shield and training yours. We were getting some of our questions answered. After he explained how he uses his shield, sometimes keeping it partially down, Jasper made a connection to your shield. Wondering if you kept your physical shield partially down the same way."

I still couldn't see Edward but I knew he could see me, so I titled my head back and gave him a confused look.

He answered the unspoken question. "There had been times when you were wearing your ring, but Jasper had been able to feel your emotions. At the time he didn't think much of it. Your dad had been worried and he called Gi."

His arms tightened around me. "The two of them discussed the rings, and we learned that someone had been messing with them, causing them to suppress powers instead of helping them. At the time it wasn't too bad, whatever it was wasn't working the way it was supposed. Gi and the people she works with weren't supposed to tell anyone. They didn't want to start a panic. We were told not to tell you. Charlie demanded that wouldn't tell you."

I waited for him to continue, knowing that there had to be more.

Edward didn't disappoint. "When we got back to our house after the attack on Toby's safe house, Gi called Charlie again. Whatever code had been used to mess with the rings, had been fixed but not by them. The rings were now successfully suppressing all the different gifts, some better than most. Apparently the coding was going alphabetically by the last names. She was calling to worn Charlie, letting him know she was doing all she could to give you more time, but she didn't know how long it would take to completely control your ring."

The anger was slowly coming back. "All this time, and I still wasn't told."

Edward brushed at my hair, his fingers combing out my bed head. Effectively helping to calm me down and he knew it. "Charlie wanted to give Gi more time. If she could fix it, it would have been one less thing for you to worry about. He wanted to take as many burdens as he could from you. So when he asked us to continue the secret, none of us felt like it was our place to go against him."

And there it was, the reason I needed to let go of my anger. The reason I shouldn't be mad at any of them. I sighed, pressing my face in his chest. "So when did Esme and Gi start conversing?"

"Your dad called Gi before he suggested you use your shield to help you with your speed. He was worried that something would go wrong if your shield stopped working while you were working on your speed."

My head raised and I hoped I wasn't staring too high, wanting to be staring into Edward's eyes. "My shield worked fine whenever I used it to help control my speed. In fact I noticed anything wrong with my shield."

"Gi, pulled every string, and called in every favor she had, to make sure your ring was constantly supervised by someone she trusted when she couldn't. Since you were with us more often than your dad, he gave Gi, Esme's number. Anytime you were going to work on your speed, Esme called Gi or one of the others would."

He sighed deeply. "Not for a lack of trying, I don't know a lot of the programming for the rings, but Gi had something that she could run through your rings programming that would force the other coding to stop. It stopped working when we were in Volterra. Gi let your dad know, and then we were all told the general information."

I shook my head and laid it back against Edward's chest.

He rubbed my back, his hands moving in slow circular motions. "Esme wants me to tell you why Gi called her yesterday evening."

I hummed, letting him know I was listening.

"Gi called because Carlos sent something else to your ring, but only yours. Gi said he was able to do that because he has the original coding."

I nodded. Carlos was the one who helped Toby set up Anna as my bodyguard so her powers would work with my shields. Toby hadn't gotten it back from him, and I highly doubt we ever would; not when we'd need to. "Did she say what he sent?"

His voice lowered, making him sound uncertain. "She said, that it left breaks in his first attack."

That definitely didn't make sense. "As in, there's time I could work on my shields. Actually use, and continue to train them?" I tried my best to fight back my hope, but it was hard. If I could continue to practice it wouldn't be so hard to control my shields once I was a vampire. I was already expecting that I would need to start completely over.

"Gi, thinks that Carlos is taunting us." Edward growled lowly, "There's breaks where you should be able to train your shields, but Gi can't decode when those set times are. She's figured out that he's allowed an hour a day, but what hour she doesn't know."

I snorted. "I wouldn't put it past Carlos to start the hour at a time beside the half hour or hour mark."

"That's what Gi said too," he muttered. "Now, will you sleep?

I chuckled softly. Sleep wasn't going to come easily, not right now. "Are there any other secrets you are keeping from me?"

I felt his lips press against my hair. "No, not that I can think of.  
I rolled my eyes. He could have put a list together in a matter of moments, so hopefully it meant there weren't any more secrets he had.

"Is there anything you wanted to tell me?" I asked hopefully.

My amusement fell. There were plenty of things I wanted to tell him. I wanted to tell him what had been in the letter. Everything Toby had left for my eyes only, I wanted him to know too. I wanted him to share my knowledge I had of where to find certain artifacts the Undermining were looking for. I wanted to be able to discuss with him some of Cynthia's premonition. I wanted to discuss the premonitions with Alice, that would be an enlightening experience.

I couldn't tell him any of this though, thanks to the letter I knew despite the fact the Undermining still wanted Edward and Aro, they already had a mind reader; and he was far more powerful than either of them.

Only a mental shield could protect all these secrets, so until it was safe, I would have to remain quiet.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Edward whispered in my ear.

I shook my head. "No, I'm sorry. It's not fair, I shouldn't have gotten angry that all of you were hiding things from me; especially given everything I'm keeping from you."

He tightened his arms comfortingly around me. "We understand Bella, sure some of us are more curious than the others, but we do understand that you're trying to protect secrets from getting out to far worse people."

I bit my lip as a felt the gratitude bring tears to my eyes. I fought back the feelings of worthlessness. I fought back the thought of how I didn't deserve having so many caring people who love me. It would just upset Edward too. Besides I knew it wasn't true.

Before I knew what was happening I was drifting off to sleep, while Edward hummed my lullaby.

* * *

I wasn't thrilled when I woke up and found out Edward had to leave to go hunt. Emmett and Jasper were already getting back from their hunts, but Edward hadn't gone hunting, wanting to get back to me. Carlisle had opted to wait so he could go with Edward. The two of them needed to hunt though, especially after their adventure, that Edward had promised to tell me about once he got back from hunting.

So dejectedly, I went back to my house while Edward went to hunt. I sat at my desk in my office, deciding to work on something that didn't involve the Rebellion.

I lost track of the time as I went over the monthly book keeping for all three companies. When I finished I checked the time and decided to call Edward. _He should be done with hunting by now._

It didn't take him a full ring before he answered. "Bella?"

I laughed at his concern. "I was just calling to…"

Before I could finish the lights in my office went out. They were replaced quickly with a dark blue light. I knew the same thing was happening in every other room in the house. The floor illuminated then and I couldn't help the sudden gasp.

"Bella? Bella what's wrong?" Edward called worriedly over the phone.

I licked my lips nervously. "Someone just tried to get into the house. With Charlie's protective measures though, the house refused to let them onto the property.

"Carlisle and I are on our way. Stay in the house don't go outside or near the doors or window. In fact, go hide, make sure you can't be seen." He hung up then.

I rolled my eyes at the absurdity of Edward's words. I was perfectly safe in Charlie's house. But I knew Edward was going to worry until he was at my side. So to show that I care, I did as he asked. I went to my room, pulling my curtains closed before sitting on my bed.

It wasn't long before my door opened and Edward raced in, wrapping me into a hug before Carlisle even entered. "Come on, Emmett and Jasper are following the scent, we're going to talk to Alice."

Carlisle caught hold of Edward's arm stopping him from leaving. "Edward, we don't know why Alice didn't see this happen, but please calm down. Bella is alright, and I'm sure Alice already feels bad about missing this."

I turned to Edward, my arms crossing over my chest. "Edward, I'm protected in my own home, it doesn't matter if Alice can see me or not."

Carlisle sighed and stopped me from continuing. "Let's all take a step back, try to relax, and then we can discuss this calmly as a family."

Edward and I agreed and we followed Carlisle back to the house.

Only Jasper, and Emmett were missing from the Cullens. My dad was surprisingly sitting on the floor playing with Cissy. She had her doll from Rose in her hands while Charlie had a teddy bear. I smiled at them before taking a seat beside Alice. She hugged me immediately.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't see who tried to get into the house."

I hugged her back. "Alice, it's alright."

She pulled away. "If I had seen him though we'd know who it was."

"Alice, as soon as I get back home, I can check what type of person tried to get in." Charlie told her before continuing playing with Cissy.

Edward turned to Charlie. "You can check that?"

Charlie nodded.

Before we could discuss it further Jasper and Emmett entered the house. Emmett pulled Rose and Anna into his arms, and Jasper took the other seat beside Alice.

"Whoever it was, they had a car waiting for them. We weren't able to get anything," Emmett told us.

Jasper wrapped his arm around Alice's shoulder. "We let Sam know and he and Jacob are checking the scent."

I leaned back, stretching slightly. "Charlie will check to see what specie our attempted intruder was." I let Jasper and Emmett know.

Emmett glanced at Charlie. "After you're done with that meet us down at La Push. Apparently Seth got a camp out together, and they're expecting us to join them tonight."

I grinned. Seth, what a sweet heart.

Charlie shook his head, nut got up, bringing Cissy with him. "Alright, we can go to the camp out, but Bella has school tomorrow."

I grimaced as Emmett laughed.

"So does Edward, and Alice." He teased.

 **Author** **'s Note**

 **To start off, I would just like to let you all know that the next chapter of the Cullens** **' POV is going to be late. Hopefully I can finish it tomorrow and get it to you all.**

 **I hope you all liked this chapter, I thought it was fun to write. I really hope it helped clear up some questions.**

 **Now onto my questions.**

 **First of all, any ideas what Carlos is up to? What plans does he have now? Where could he possibly be?**

 **Second question and to be honest my favorite.** **"Who do you think the attempted intruder was?**

 **I** **'ll see you next time everyone,**

 **LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	15. Chapter 15

**Twilight Saga Eclipse Fanfiction**

 **Transitionals: Eclipse**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the other books in the Saga, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do use some phrases, dialogue, and some descriptions from the book, though, they all belong to her.**

 **Things are going to get interesting in this chapter, so I hope you like it. Before we can start though I have another question that needs to be answered.**

 **Question: Are Anna and Cissy living at the Cullens house now? For the most part, the girls do spend more time at the Cullens** **' house more than Bella's. The reason for that though is because of Anna. Anna is very understanding about responsibilities and she knows that Bella hasn't figured out how to balance all of her old responsibilities (Taking care of the girls and Toby's companies) with her new ones (All the stuff for the Rebellion.) Anna wants to help her Auntie. It is her thought that if she can take away some of her Aunt's responsibility Bella's transition will slow down. This all will be better explained (Hopefully) in this chapter, but I hope this helped.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to everyone who is still sticking with me and these stories.**

 **(Author's Note below will explain the long wait for the updates. There was serious reason.)**

Chapter 15

I never would have thought that a camping trip would be so insightful, and more importantly helpful to me.

After all the angst I've been dealing with, it was nice getting to spend most of the evening laughing.

The wolves had set up a bonfire for us on First beach. They were already cooking up the food before we even got there. Sam and Emily were watching the younger wolves while they cooked, making sure they didn't chow down without Charlie and the girls and me.

We didn't get to sit down and eat when we first arrive though.

As soon as Cissy had caught sight of the water she had taken off, at a speed, I could only hope to reach at the moment.

Rose had dashed off after her immediately and spent most of the evening chasing her away from the water. I couldn't help laughing at her antics.

"Oh, you think that's funny, Bella?" Rose glared over at me as she carried Cissy back to our group.

I twiddled my thumbs together innocently. "Oh no, I know how dangerous it is out there. I really appreciate you taking care of Cissy for me. You're doing a fantastic job."

Rose huffed teasingly and sat back down beside Emmett. This time, she handed the scrambling toddler to him.

"Come on, let's take her to the tide pools," Leah suggested as she threw away her trash.

Cissy clamped excitedly. "Let's go, I wanna go."

"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that," Jacob muttered beside me.

I turned to him curiously. "What do you mean?"

He gestured to Cissy with his hand. "She's one, still a baby and she talks, too well."

I couldn't help think that he changed what he had originally thought of saying, but decided against questioning him. "It's just the way our people are?"

"And yet all the kids in our tribe grow up like any normal human. We don't have any super genius kids like your cousins."

I nudged Jakes shoulder, barely moving him. "It's the difference of being immersed in the other world culture and not having physical ties to it. The magic of the Other World works in ways we don't really understand or can truly comprehend. The magic continues as long as you live within it. The farther you get from it, the less you work with it, the less it works.

"I don't know why, but given what we know, Your tribe pulled away from the Other World, and so the magic stopped working for it. Obviously, your immortality is gone." I placed my hand on his arm. "You're not so far gone that you don't have any of the magic. Just look around, some of you can still shift."

Jacob patted my hand. "Come on, you've got some little ones waiting for you."

I glanced towards the group that had formed that was heading for the tide pools.

"Please Auntie Bella, Please go with us?" Anna clasped her hands under her chin and her lower lip stick out in her classic puppy dog pout.

With everything that had been going on in the past who knows how long, I couldn't even keep track anymore, I couldn't remember the last time I had really gotten a chance to spend with the girls.

I got up from my seat, and Anna and Cissy yelled happily together.

Anna ran and slammed into my legs, Cissy right behind her, thankfully at a normal speed. I held one of their hands while Edward had one of his hands on my lower back keeping my steady.

The path to the tide pools was hard for me to handle during the day when there was at least a little bit of grayish light. The sun was starting to set though now, making it harder for me.

Anna tried her best to help too, but Cissy was so excited that she was bouncing, tugging on my arm.

We finally made it to the tide pools though.

Leah happily pointed out everything we could see in the different pools. All the while Anna was flooding her powers through me, showing all the watery like feelings she was getting from the new things she was seeing.

I laughed as she went from one person to the next showing it off. I spared a glance to Jasper. He smiled back at me.

"She's so happy."

I didn't need Jasper's gift to know that Anna was happy. She loved exploring, learning new things.

"She used to do stuff like this all the time with her parents." I sighed, remembering all the trips. "They always made time for trips like this at least once a month."

Jasper sense my change in emotion of course. "If that's the case then we should too."

I agreed readily. "Yes, from now on we make sure to do stuff like this. No more hiding in the house."

"Hey." Jasper moved to my side. "No one thought you were hiding Bella."

I rested a hand over my heart. "But that's what I've been doing." I gestured to Anna and Cissy. "They crave my attention. Cissy may have spent most of her life now, with all of you in her life, but Anna's life has always been filled with me being there."

Jasper put himself in front of me. He rested one hand on my shoulder while one Edward's was on the other. "You have so much you need to take care of, there's no shame in asking for help, or accepting help."

I chuckled softly, closing my eyes. No doubt really confusing them "I know that, and I know I can't change what's been done. I'm just saying I've made up my mind to change what I've been doing. This time with the girls is precious. If Toby and Tessa could make time, then so can I. No more delegating. Anna and Cissy are my responsibility and while you all love babysitting them, I want my time with the girls."

Jasper ruffled my hair, as he turned away to go back and join Alice he said, "that doesn't mean you were hiding."

I brushed my hair out of my face.

"Come on Bella." Edward offered his hand and I accepted it willingly.

I could tell that it was pointless to argue my words. I felt like I had been hiding.

After the attack, while I was still in Phoenix, I was staying with one of my uncle's friends. He and his family had taken us in, seeing as he had been one of the first people on the scene, and Anna trusted him. He and his wife had helped me with the girls, they had given me the crash course to caring for an infant; everything I would need to know. They supported me through the worst moment in my life, but they were guiding me, they didn't do everything for me. I had to juggle.

When we moved in with dad, he supported me, helped out whenever he thought I needed it. It was different, but still acceptable. I had willingly allowed Esme to take care of the girls at night, it was helpful, there was no doubt about it. My transition couldn't handle the ups and downs all night long. Which meant the amount of time I was getting to sleep wasn't enough to sustain the energy needed for the transition.

The fact of the matter was, if Esme hadn't stepped in and taken care of the girls for me, I would have been an energy time bomb, my lack of energy would have caused an energy blast big enough to bring the Undermining to Washington whether they knew it was me or not.

It was everything that followed afterward though.

Anna and Cissy are my responsibility, I'm their guardian, and yet I've put other stuff before them. Toby's businesses, the Rebellion, fighting Hunters and the Undermining. None of that should come before them. Protecting them yes, but nothing else.

I glanced at my ring. I was putting their protection now in the hands of others instead of using my own skills and abilities, just to protect myself from the Hunters. I could dodge the Hunters using the same technique we were using before the ring blocked them.

How was that not hiding? I let the Cullens teach Cissy how to crawl, walk, talk, practically without any help from me, while hiding behind work, trainings, meetings. I hadn't done any science projects with Anna.

Well no more. No more hiding. Whether any of the other Cullens saw it as hiding or not, I was done. I wasn't going to let fear of failing them keep me from them any longer. Things were changing. I wanted my time back, I wanted my time with the girls back. Most importantly I wanted the bond that I had with Anna back.

It broke my heart knowing that she was giving me the space I thought I needed, but all the while she was still there supporting me. She was trying to help by easing the stress of all I had to do. She willingly, even though she'd rather have me care for her, was letting Esme and Rose see to all of her needs. Whenever she wanted something or needed help she went to them, or one of the other Cullens, before coming to me. And so far she hadn't needed to come to me for help since she had gotten sick.

I sighed, Anna really was far too mature for her age. For crying out loud she wasn't even in school yet and she was already mothering all of us.

That's what she was doing right now. She was mothering, she was lending us all her happiness to distract us from everything we were worrying about. I wonder where she learned that from, I thought sarcastically.

* * *

Sleeping on the ground was never fun, but Anna and Cissy had both begged and pleaded with me to sleep with them, and the two little monsters wanted to rough it; as Jacob had called it.

So of course when I woke up first, I decided to wake the two of them up. They squealed loudly as I tickled them. It was all fun until Cissy accidentally ripped the tent after connecting to a rock and tumbling backward into the side.

We help Sam and Emily clean up the campsite but then we had to hurry back to the Cullens' house so Alice, Edward and I could get ready for school.

Charlie had to head to the station, so after a quick good morning, he left.

"Do you really have to go to school?" Anna pouted as we walked into the house.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Anna, as I've said over and over again this morning, school is…" I paused. Edward and the other Cullens were on guard, some stiff, others ready to strike.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I placed my hand on his upper arm.

He took in his hand and squeezed gently. "Someone was in the house but they're gone now."

I gently tugged at his hand until he faced me. "Someone?"

"The same person who tried to get into your house," Jasper answered. "I'm going to check it out, you all stay here with them."

He darted around the first floor quickly then up the stairs in a blur. He was back in only a matter of seconds. His eyes darted to mine and I made sure he knew just how I felt about him trying to keep this from me.

He sighed. "The scents the strongest in the girls' room and yours, Edward."

A dark chuckle escaped my lips. "Great, the girls' room and the one I'm in the most. Whoever this is couldn't get into my house so they came here."

"Bella relax, please you're only going to stress yourself out." Edward tried to cup my cheek with his hand but I pushed it away.

"What do they even want? They knew they wouldn't be able to come in here, while we were here, but what's the purpose of coming to an empty house."

"You really think they wanted an empty house?" Emmett asked me uncertainly.

I threw my hands up with exasperation. "How would I know Emmett? Why else would they come inside when no one was here?"

He wisely remained silent.

I brushed at my hair, pulling at the ends.

"My shirt's gone!"

We all turned to see Anna at the top of the stairs.

My eyes narrowed. "What did you say?"

Anna's eyes welled up with tears. "My favorite shirt is gone."

I managed to control my speed with great difficulty as a stormed up the stairs. I hurried as fast as I could without triggering my vampire speed, but it still took longer than I wanted to get to the girls' room.

I grabbed the laundry basket expecting to find it almost full like it should have been, but it wasn't there were items clearly missing from it, including Anna's favorite shirt that Esme had helped Anna make. I went to Edward's room to check his laundry basket. I was missing a few things too, including the top I had worn the day before yesterday.

I slammed the basket down on the floor. "The person was a vampire, right?"

Edward nodded.

"He was collecting your scents," Jasper voiced the truth none of us could deny.

I headed back down the stairs knowing that I needed to run. I needed to control the fury that was building inside of me, I needed to let it out before it caused more damage. We definitely weren't going to school today.

I was out the door and halfway to the river before Edward tried to stop me.

"Bella please, you need to calm down." He reached for me, but I pulled away. I was too angry to be comforted.

"Calm down! My family is being hunted. Anna and Cissy are wanted by the Undermining, a vicious psychotic vampire bent on revenge, and now this!" With each word my voice raised angrily.

"We will keep the two of them safe and…"

"It's my job to protect them! I'm the one who is supposed to keep them safe; but I can't, not with this stupid ring." I grabbed my ring pulling it off my right hand. Edward surprisingly wasn't fast enough to stop me from chucking it.

He was able to run and catch it before it was lost in the woods. They could have found it if he hadn't caught it, but it would have taken some time; even for them.

I growled in frustration. Desperate for some sort of release I curled my right hand into a fist and crashed it into the closest tree. Not hard, I didn't want to hurt myself after all, but when my fist made contact with the tree, it went through the bark.

I heard an audible snap and pain spread through my hand instantly. I wasn't able to worry about that though.

What I had thought was going to be a simple punch to the tree, turned into much worse. My fist left a gaping hole in the tree, and as I jerked my hand free, I uprooted it. I was going to be crushed.

Something hard slammed into me from a different direction than I was expecting, and we crashed to the ground. It would be obvious to be hit by the front, by the tree, or for Edward to come from the back. I was definitely not expecting to be hit from the side.

Cold strong arms, definitely a vampire, held me tightly. I heard the sound of the tree I had uprooted slam into the ground, and flinched, burying my head against my savior's neck.

I didn't know how long we stayed there on the ground, it felt like hours but it probably wasn't even a minute. My hand finally couldn't be ignored anymore and I whimpered at the pain.

"Sh, Bella," Carlisle whispered soothingly. "I need you to tell me everything that's hurting before I can move you."

"Just my hand." My voice shook and the tears I had been trying to hold back started to fall. My hand was killing me. It had to be broken, then there were some pieces of wood lodged into my skin when I had pulled it out of the tree.

Carlisle brushed his hand over my hair, gently comforting me. "Alright, let's go inside and take a look at your hand.

I was lifted into his arms as he got up. After shifting so I was more comfortable, I buried my face in his chest, soaking in the comfort, and the safety; thankful for the fact I was still alive.

 **Author** **'s note.**

 **Be honest, who guessed Carlisle was the one to save her from the tree? He actually wasn** **'t my first choice but I decided to change to him. Who do you think I originally had saving Bella? And no it wasn't Edward either.**

 **Now that Bella** **'s strength is in, what do you guys think is going to happen next? Who's going to help her train her strength? Will she be able to control it? Will it affect her as much as her vampire speed did?**

 **Before I sign out this time, I want to explain the long wait for an update. Back in April last year, I realized that I gave out some information that wasn't supposed to be given yet. Because of my mistake, I actually caused a huge problem with my timeline that needed to be corrected before I could post another that could make it worse.**

 **For the rest of 2018 I had been working on fixing the problem with the timeline, cleaning up the mess and getting it back on track with how it is supposed to be.**

 **I feel terrible that I didn't catch it before posting the chapter, but when I found the mistake in April I knew if I didn't fix it now I'd have more problems down the road.**

 **So thank you all for your patience with this series.**

 **I would like to give you all a little something as a thank you gift. So, if at least one person can guess the information that I gave out too early, which caused all of these problems, I will give you all a SNEAK PEEK 500 WORDS from Transitionals: Breaking Dawn, at the end of the Next Chapter of Transitionals: Eclipse. The problem is somewhere in Transitionals: Eclipse (Hint: passed the first three chapters.)**

 **If no one guesses correctly I'll still post the SNEAK PEEK but it will be at the end of the last chapter of Transitionals: Eclipse.**

 **Thanks again for your patience, I'll see you sometime next week,**

 **LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	16. Chapter 16

**Twilight Saga Eclipse Fanfiction**

 **Transitionals: Eclipse**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the other books in the Saga, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do use some phrases, dialogue, and some descriptions from the book, though, they all belong to her.**

 **I really hope you all like this chapter, which I am dedicating to everyone who have favorited all three of the stories.**

Chapter 16

I didn't dare look down at my hand until I was safely seated at the kitchen counter. There was no doubt about it, my hand was broken. Great, a broken hand that was just my luck.

Besides being broken, my fist had splinters of every size poking out of the skin. Getting the smaller ones would be difficult, but at least they wouldn't hurt as much as the thicker pieces of bark that had dug into my fist when I had pulled it away from the tree. I still hadn't been able to unclench my fist and I definitely wasn't looking forward to having to.

Carlisle gently started working with my hand, his fingers tenderly probed my hand. I flinched despite how gently he was trying to be.

I finally gave in to the inevitable and opened my eyes. I closed them immediately, my free hand reaching out for any kind of support so I wouldn't fall over.

Why hadn't I smelled it?

My hand was bleeding, something I should have realized would have happened. When would I learn to keep a better hold on my temper?

Carlisle placed his hand supportively on my arm, keeping me from falling off the stool. "Easy there Bella. You're alright, everything going to be just fine."

I opened my right eye just slightly so I could see whether or not he was teasing me, using my go to phrase 'fine.' He wasn't, and I should have known better. Carlisle enjoyed teasing a little bit, but never when it came to his work.

It seemed like Carlisle was always having to take care of me in some form of the meaning.

Carlisle started pulling out the splinters. I tried my best not to flinch, but it hurt, especially the larger pieces.

Someone placed their hands on my shoulders and I leaned back to see who it was. I knew before I opened my eyes that it was Edward, I could feel the electricity between us, but what was he doing here. I wasn't wearing my ring, there was nothing covering my scent and I was bleeding. Right now it wasn't that bad but it was going to get worse when the larger pieces of wood was extracted.

And yet he was here with me, and despite the fact this was the first time he had dealt with an open wound, he didn't seem to be struggling at all.

I couldn't help narrowing my gaze.

"What's wrong Bella?" The concern was there, and his voice didn't give away any of the pain he should have been in.

No one else was in the room except Carlisle and I. The transition makes my blood sweeter than other humans, so it made sense that the others weren't joining us, I would be too tempting right now. As Edward's singer he shouldn't be anywhere near me while I had an open wound.

"Bella what's wrong?" He tried to place his hand on my cheek but I leaned away from him.

He backed away from me, letting his hands drop to his side.

"Anna!" I called. It probably wasn't the best thing having Anna join us right now while my strength wasn't under control, but I needed to know whether or not the person in here was really Edward or not.

How the impostor could have gotten passed all of us is beyond me, but Edward wouldn't put me at risk, and right now while my hand was bleeding he was a risk.

Anna walked in cautiously. She shrugged as she passed Edward and gave Carlisle a worried glance. She didn't wait to be asked, easily guessing what I was wanting.

She rested her hand on my leg and showed me what was around. No danger, everything was fine, but most importantly, it was definitely Edward standing in the kitchen with us.

"Thanks Anna."

She nodded and skipped out of the room quickly. She shared a confused glance with both Carlisle and Edward this time.

Edward gestured over his shoulder. "I'll go…"

"No!" I didn't meant to shout. "Please stay, if you can," I added quickly.

Understanding flashed in his eyes before amusement took over. He stepped up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He buried his nose in my hair and took a deep breath. He mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'silly Bella' but I couldn't be sure.

I felt his lips brush against the back of my head, sending a sweet chill down my spine.

It wasn't until Carlisle started cleaning my hand that I realized he had removed every piece of wood. I bit back a cry as the usually stinging began. It only got worse as he wrapped up my hand.

"Given the injury and how your transition is progressing I don't think putting your hand in a cast would be a good idea."

I shook my head. My bones were strengthening with every day. Depending on how fast they strengthened it would most likely only take half the time to heal, maybe even less.

He sighed and looked through the stuff that I assumed Edward had gotten for him. "As long as you don't take it off, a brace should be enough."

I nodded. Now came the part I wasn't looking forward to.

Carlisle worked carefully as he fitted the brace to my hand. My good hand squeezed one of Edward's tightly. Despite not having my full vampire strength, I was shocked to actually feel Edward's hand give a little. It still wasn't like squeezing a human's hand but it also now wasn't like squeezing a rock.

Once it was all over and Carlisle had packed up the rest of his things and cleaned up the mess, he clasped his hands in front of himself and looked me straight in the eyes. "We need to start working on your strength. Immediately," he added sternly.

I knew he wasn't upset with me, and I knew that while his voice was stern, he was just covering up his fear. He could hide it from his voice but I could see it in his eyes.

Emmett appeared suddenly in the kitchen. "Ready to get to work." He saluted Carlisle.

Carlisle and Edward laughed, I on the other hand was staring at Emmett with wide eyes. What exactly was he planning on doing?

"Don't worry Bella." Jasper came in and rested a hand comfortingly on my shoulder. "We've been talking with your dad about the best way to work with your strength."

Emmett chuckled lightly. "No wrestling just yet, but don't think that you're getting out of wrestling me once you've fully changed."

"Wouldn't dream of it." I was actually looking forward to wrestling with Emmett. He didn't believe that I'd be stronger than him for a while, so I was really looking forward to proving it.

Edward helped me off the stool and we headed back outside. My eyes went straight to the area where I had been not too long ago. The tree was gone. It was sweet that they had removed the tree, but fixing the ground around the crash site was by far the sweetest thing they could have thought of. The yard looked different, but it also didn't look like a tree had fallen down.

They were all so thoughtful, and here I was causing them all sorts of problems.

Jasper nudged my shoulder, something he normally wouldn't do. I could tell that they all were going to enjoy my strength. They wouldn't have to worry as much about hurting me.

"So how exactly does this work?" Emmett asked excitedly. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Is it like your speed and if use it up you'll go back to human strength or is it different."

I glared playfully at Jasper. "I thought you said you talked this over with my dad?"

He shook his head and laughed. "Carlisle and I have talked with your dad. Emmett only ever bothered to join us when we talked about the ways to train your strength."

Emmett childishly stuck his tongue out at Jasper.

I turned around when I heard Anna and Cissy laughing. They were sitting with Esme, Rose, and Alice. I was kind of surprised that Alice wasn't joining us.

Alice smirked back at me and waved. "Good luck Bella."

Now I was really confused.

"Is anyone going to answer my question?" Emmett pouted.

We all knew he was playing it up just to make Anna and Cissy laugh. With that said though, two could play that game.

"Sure." I turned to the others then, keeping my gaze away from Emmett.

He crossed his arms and leaned closer to me. "Well?"

I gave him my most innocent look. "You meant the other question?"

We all laughed at Emmett's look of outrage. Eventually though he joined in.

I sighed as the wave of amusement started to fade. Was it wrong for me to be laughing when not even an hour ago I found out Anna and Cissy were in even more trouble.

"Hey, what happened?" The concern in Emmett's voice easily pulled me out of my thoughts.

I shook my head to clear it. My gaze swept over each of the Cullens before settling on the girls. I had made my choice, and I chose to let the Cullens protect the girls while I wasn't able to use my shields.

It wasn't a hard choice and it wasn't one I should be regretting. The Cullens weren't just my soon to be family. They were family. Edward is my mate. Emmett and Jasper aren't just my soon to be brother in-laws, they're my brothers. Alice and Rose are the sisters I've always wanted.

Esme and Carlisle are more like parents than in-laws. I knew for a fact that Anna wanted to call them her grandparents ever since I had accidentally called Esme mom.

We were all family and family protects each other.

"Really Bella," Alice said sarcastically. "It took you this long to figure that out."

It was childish of me, but I didn't care. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Bella's strength is like her speed except for one aspect," Edward explained for Emmett. "The more energy Bella has the stronger she'll be,and as her energy drops so will her strength."

Jasper took over then. "Unlike her speed though, Bella can control her speed and move at a pace normal for humans. Bella's human strength is gone, and from now on her strength is going to continue to grow until she gains her full vampire strength after she completes the transition."

"So basically we train Bella to control her strength the way we learned as newborn vampires." Emmett's grin spread wide across her face.

Carlisle stopped him with a hand to his shoulder. "Not at first. We need to drain Bella's strength so it's easier for her to manage control. We'll build on how much strength Bella can manage everyday, depending on how much she can handle." He raised one of the information boxes showing it to Emmett before checking it.

"We'll need to be carefully with Bella's hand. We don't want to cause any more damage to it." He shut of the box and put it back in his pocket. "Charlie suggested that the best way to drain your strength would be for you to just push against an unmoving force."

That was one of Grandpa Ray's suggestions. It was what I would have been doing if his friends were the ones who had to help me.

"So do I even need to ask who's going to be the brick wall?" I turned to Emmett who instantly turned into a statue.

"Be extremely careful with your hand," Edward begged.

I nodded. With only one good hand I decided to use my back and shoulder to push him. Of course he didn't budge from his spot. His rock form though wasn't one hundred percent solid. Just like when I was squeezing Edward's hand, Emmett's skin gave slightly under the pressure.

It encouraged me to try harder. I braced my feet and tried even harder to move him. He never did move though.

"Alright, lets see how you do Bella." Carlisle offered me an apple.

"Fruit, did my dad suggest that too?"

Carlisle nodded.

I was surprised by how quickly I had diminished my strength, I couldn't crush the apple, I barely left a hand print in the dents I had managed to create.

"This definitely seems like the right actions to take."

I glanced at Edward wondering whose thoughts he had answered.

Anna ran over to us, the others only a few steps behind her. "Can Auntie Bella hold me now?"

Alice lifted her up and passed her to me, setting her in my arms before I could argue. "Of course she can Anna, you're Auntie has better control than she'll ever believe she has."

Anna laughed at that. She pressed her cheek against mine and hugged her arms around my neck.

A drop of rain hit my nose.

"We need to get inside, you shouldn't get the brace wet." Carlisle motioned for all of us to go inside, he followed after us.

"So Alice, will I be able to go to school tomorrow?" I was joking of course. It wouldn't be smart for me to go to school just yet. I sat down on the love seat and waited for Alice's answer.

She giggled as she curled up against Jasper's side. "We will all go back to school tomorrow, and from what I can see, we'll have an easy day. You should have more faith in yourself Bella. You're stronger than you think."

Ha ha. I rolled my eyes but before I could reply the room shook and a loud thud bounced around the walls.

We all stared at Emmett who was getting up from the ground. He had managed to catch himself to only leave a small dent in the wood floor instead of breaking it.

"What happened?" Esme asked, looking from Emmett to her floor that she would have to fix.

"Is your shield working Bella?" Rose asked hopefully.

I hadn't done that, but I checked anyways. That's when I realized Edward had put my ring on my left hand. It couldn't go on my right hand anymore, but when had he put it on my hand? How did I not notice that I was wearing it again.

"Bella didn't push me, Cissy did." Emmett pointed at Cissy accusingly.

Cissy smiled up at him before laughing. "I play too."

Carlisle chuckled softly. "Cissy thinks Bella's training are a game. She must have connected with Emmett so she could shove him off the couch."

"Ah," Esme, Alice, Rose, and Anna cooed.

I clutched my side unable to control my laughter.

"Laugh it up Bella, Cissy's stronger than you are."

That sobered me. I was just getting used to Cissy connecting with Rose to have super speed. Now she's connecting to Emmett for super strength.

And Emmett complains about not having super powers.

 **Author** **'s Note**

 **We** **'ve got a short author's note this time, I only have one question for you all.**

 **Cissy is finding something to connect to with Rose and Emmett, and she could obviously connect to Edward, Alice, and Jasper and gain their powers, but what do you think Cissy would get if she connected to Esme and Carlisle?**

 **Look out for Carlos,**

 **LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	17. Chapter 17

**Twilight Saga Eclipse Fanfiction**

 **Transitionals: Eclipse**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the other books in the Saga, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do use some phrases, dialogue, and some descriptions from the book, though, they all belong to her.**

 **Alright, everyone, it** **'s time to get into some fun and interesting stuff for this book. I know that this book has been a ton of just info dumps as I like to call them but, we are getting into the really fun action like stuff soon. Just stay with me a little longer because this chapter is going to start merging with the original Eclipse timeline.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to everyone who favorited this story.**

Chapter 17

 _Fire scorched the ground and the walls, and the smoke was threatening to suffocate me. I couldn_ _'t see and I couldn't get my shields to work._

 _I raced down another hall, unsure of which way I was going but I knew if I could lead them away Toby and the others would have an easier time of fighting. If I could distract the Hunters long enough we could all get away no problem._

 _I slammed into a wall, my feet were knocked out from below me and I hit the ground._

 _Another wall pressed against my back, forcing me into a sitting position. My knees were forced to bend, my feet pressing into another wall. I was being sealed in._

 _The wall behind me shattered much like glass and a hand grabbed hold of my arm pulling me to my feet._

" _I got you, hold on."_

 _I clung to Toby as tightly as I could. I forced my mind to find my physical shield, it was a strain but I fought to put it around Toby._

" _Where's your ring?" he asked as he stepped into a room._

 _He helped me settle on my own feet catching hold of my elbow when I started to pitch forward._

 _I was shaky and with my current balance problems, I didn_ _'t feel stable._

 _Toby rested his hands on my shoulders and looked down into my eyes._ _"Where's your ring, Bella?"_

 _I shook my head._ _"I don't know. I tried to put it on to help back there but I was hit from the side and it fell out of my hands. I don't know what happened to it._

 _Toby sighed and glanced out the door of the room._

 _I tugged at my t-shirt. The heat from the flames had already penetrated this part of the house even though the fire hadn_ _'t made it this far yet._

" _Get out of the house as fast as you can. Find a way to get to your dad in Forks." Toby rested his hand on my shoulder again and gave it a gentle squeeze._

 _He vanished from my sight, no doubt heading back to the fight. I wouldn_ _'t put it past him to have him jumping from one family to the next making sure that they were all safe._

 _I waited by the door trying my best to listen to see if there was any danger outside. I did not want to run into another Hunter and get trapped in another sealer._

 _When I was sure that it was safe I ran. I ignored the burning in my chest as the smoke and flames drew near, mixing with my protesting lungs. I ignored the stiffness setting into my limbs._

 _Something flew over my head hitting the ceiling just ahead of me. It disintegrated bringing part of the floor above me down. I lunged forward, needing what was falling to block whoever had come behind me._

 _I rolled and scrambled back to my feet. Turning around the corner I threw open the door to the courtyard. If I cut through it and entered through the kitchen I could get to the main entrance and more importantly one of my Grandfather_ _'s transporters._

 _I was almost to the door when I heard the scream._

 _I_ _'d know that scream anywhere._

 _Anna._

 _Toby_ _'s instructions fluttered through my thoughts but the next scream made up my mind._

 _I shoved the opposite door open and ran for the playrooms. It would have been where Anna and the other kids had gone to as soon as the fight had started. They would have been safe there. The fire was the problem._

 _The fire had destroyed most of this side of the house already. The flames hardly had anything left to continue to burn._

" _Auntie!"_

 _I turned to the cry but froze at what I saw. I shook my head clearing it and forced myself to cross the hall to get to Anna._

 _Anna knelt beside her mom._

 _Tessa glanced up at me._ _"Can you lend a hand?"_

 _I nodded and shoved at the beam that was pining Tessa_ _'s leg to the ground._

 _Anna stood beside me offering as much strength as she had to help move the huge piece of cedar._

" _Can you use your shield?"_

 _I glanced down at Tessa. Despite the fact she was trapped under the beam she wasn_ _'t concerned. She glanced hopefully up at me._

 _If I had my ring I could have used my shield with no problems, but I was really struggling right now._

 _It took a little bit but I was able to push the beam off of Tessa_ _'s leg._

 _She offered a soft smile before using her magic on her leg, healing it._ _"Come on, we need to get out of here."_

" _Where's Cissy?" I couldn't help asking._

 _Tessa spared Anna a glance before meeting mine._ _"My mom had her last, but I'm not sure where they went." She bent down and lifted Anna up, passing her to me._

" _Anna, make sure Auntie Bella gets out safely, find her the best path, Mommy's going to get Cissy."_

 _Anna nodded. She pressed her hand against my cheek letting me feel all she was sensing. There was so much to sift through, how was she doing it._

" _This way Auntie." Anna pointed back the way I had come from._

 _I followed her instructions letting her lead me through the house. As I had planned before we went through the kitchen._

 _We were almost to the main entrance when a white-hot ball of energy flew passed us. I froze, waiting to see who would step around the corner._

 _Another ball of energy was thrown at us and I ran for the front doors. I didn_ _'t know if it was a member of the Undermining or if the Hunters' had managed to take control of my cousin Clint and I didn't want to know._

 _I didn_ _'t bother to take the time to see if there was a transporter, I just raced out the door. I rushed down the front steps when I felt Cissy's sensation through Anna's powers._

" _Cissy is over there," Anna pointed off towards the right of the house._

 _Cissy was just a baby barely two months old. There was no way I was leaving her alone, especially since with everything else Anna was getting she couldn_ _'t sense any other family._

 _I ducked behind the large bushes that were growing along the side of the house, making sure no one would be able to see me. Naturally the Hunters could still track me with their signs, but it was better than nothing._

" _I got you," Anna said as she found Cissy._

 _Cissy was cradled safely in a family orb, only the energy of a family member could break it. I should have known that Cissy would have been put in one as soon as the fight started._

 _I broke the orb and picked up Cissy, holding her tightly in my arms._ _"It looks like your grandma was trying to send her to Grandpa Ray." I picked up the small transporter recognizing the address as one of Grandpa Ray's house._

 _That would have been the perfect place. He_ _'d get Cissy and know that something was wrong. I couldn't help but wonder if someone had managed to send out word for help. The family house was huge, so I couldn't tell whether or not anyone had come to help yet._

 _A hand came down on my shoulder and I jumped._

"You don't want to break your other hand, Bella."

I glanced around the room gasping for each breath. I was back in my bedroom, just me and Edward sitting on my bed.

Edward had a hold of my good hand. I must have tried to hit him when I woke up from the memory.

He released my hand and I brushed at my hair, surprised to find it stuck to my head with sweat.

I tried to ignore the concern he was aiming my way, but it was difficult. It was rare for me to dream about the attack. Usually I woke up a lot sooner. The fact that I hadn't worried me.

I needed to get out of bed, out of my room. The lingering effects weren't easy to shake off and the longer I stayed in my room the harder it would be to get over it.

As I climbed out of bed I made sure to move slowly, I was already feeling shaky.

"Bella, you're worrying me?" Edward moved slowly, climbing off the bed and coming to my side. He helped me off the bed, catching me as I stumbled.

Words I never would get used to saying escaped my mouth. "Call Emmett, please."

For the past week since my strength had come in, Emmett had quite happily helped me work with my strength. With my broken wrist I was still having to take it easy. We hadn't tried anything besides trying to move his frozen form. I hadn't been able to budge him but it really helped with my strength, I hadn't had to worry about school and wasn't having any problems with my strength there.

The plan was to try to go to school today without draining my strength, but after that nightmare of a memory, I needed to.

I was shaking by the time Emmett showed up with Jasper.

Jasper sat on the couch filling the room with his calming influence.

Emmett ruffled my hair. "Come on Lil' sis let's get to work."

If only I had his enthusiasm. I shoved my shoulder against him, focusing my mind solely on the attempts to move him.

I fought back my thoughts on the past, but no matter what I tried I couldn't get it out of my head.

The memories were flooding me. I backed up after a while, unable to do any more.

"I got to get ready for school."

I raced up the stairs to my room, missing the concerned looks between Edward and his brothers.

The very idea of going into my room again sparked my anxiety. I couldn't pinpoint what had caused it, what had brought on the memories, and I didn't know why I was struggling so much.

"Come on Bella," Rose came up behind me. I should have known that she was here. Alice was probably in the girls' room already.

Alice stepped out of my room instead. She handed me a stack of clothes. "We need to get going soon."

I nodded but I turned and hurried for the girls' room. I took a shower in their room and changed. By the time I left the restroom, Anna was awake and sitting up on her bed dressed. Cissy was still sound asleep in her bed.

"Are you okay, Auntie?"

My arms subconsciously wrapped around my middle. I hadn't done that in a while, and she knew it.

Anna climbed off her bed. She wrapped her arms around my legs. She didn't say anything but she didn't need to.

I ruffled her hair before heading downstairs.

Edward had a plate with two slices of toast on it. The thought of food wasn't appealing, but I took it anyway.

During the car ride to school Alice chatted excitedly about something but I couldn't focus. I hummed here and there to show my support but my mind was mainly thinking about my family.

"Oh Bella, you're the best!" Alice squealed excitedly as the car stopped.

I blinked back my surprise at already being at school.

"It doesn't count Alice, Bella wasn't paying attention." Edward shot Alice a warning look.

Alice got out of the car and shut the door with a sharp click. "She…"

"It doesn't count," Edward reiterated.

I glanced from one to the other. "What did I miss?"

"I have foreseen…" Alice began in an ominous tone.

Edward glared down at her and she huffed loudly.

"Fine, Edward's making me do this, but I did see foresee that you would be more difficult if I surprised you."

"Alice, I don't think right now is a good time to discuss this," Edward hissed lowly.

Now I was worried.

Alice rolled her eyes before taking my hands in hers. "We're having a graduation party. Nothing to freak out about, but I saw you would freak if I tried to surprise you."

I sighed heavily. "Is there any point in arguing?"

"None at all."

"Fine, I'll go, but I wish you had waited a few weeks to tell me about it. Now it's just one more thing I have to stress over."

Alice frowned at me.

"Bella," she said slowly. "Do you know what day it is?"

"Monday?" I was starting to worry.

Alice stopped beside her classroom's door. "Yes. It's Monday… the fourth." She pointed to the poster hanging on the door.

There in big bold black letters was the announcement for this year's graduation, scheduled for next week. Just seven days away.

* * *

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't focus on anything besides the fact I had completely missed the date. The days had flown by, we had just recently finished our finals of course graduation was just around the corner. I had been so focused on everything else going on in my life, what with the Rebellion and Toby's companies.

By the time lunch had rolled around I was sure I was looking more like a zombie than a human.

I took my seat at our table and really took a look at it.

I didn't really spend much time with my human friends, but now that Jasper, Rose and Emmett were gone, and it was just Edward, Alice and I, we had ended up at the same table as my old table mates.

Angela had been the one to invite us and Alice had accepted before either Edward or I could.

She especially liked sitting with Angela and the others, she just liked being social. I knew Edward would have preferred sitting somewhere just the three of us.

Angela rested her hand on mine. "Are you alright Bella?"

All conversations around the table seemed to end. I blushed deeply at all the attention. "I'm alright just lost in thought."

Alice laughed quietly. "I thought it was getting close to nap time."

A few others laughed as I stuck my tongue out at her.

"You know you should come to one of our get-togethers." Jessica fluttered her eyelashes at Edward before remembering that she was supposed to be dating Mike.

The others around the table agreed immediately, except for Lauren. She and I were never going to be friends, and I was more than okay with her.

I didn't really feel like going out, but before I could decline Alice accepted.

"That would be awesome. If we went Friday, Jasper could come too." She smiled her most charming smile, disarming the entire table.

"Dinner and a show," Ben suggested quietly.

I sighed inwardly before placing a smile on my face. "That sounds like a lot of fun. I'll need to see if Esme can watch the girls but that shouldn't be any trouble.

Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "I doubt Esme will mind, she loves watching Anna and Cissy."

He got up and offered his hand to me. "If you'll excuse us, Bella's got an appointment for her hand."

"What exactly did you do to your hand, Bella? You never did tell us," Lauren asked snidely.

I bit back the sharp retort I wanted to shoot at her.

"Emmett was trying to teach her some self-defense. She hit pretty hard, but his head was harder." Alice sighed deeply and glanced at my broken hand sadly.

I couldn't help laughing at her story.

Edward took that moment to lead me out of the cafeteria and to his car.

"Where are we going?"

He glanced back at the cafeteria so I did too. Alice was skipping towards us. She smiled when she stopped beside the car.

"I saw that the sun was going to make a surprise visit so we should really be going."

I climbed into the car immediately.

"I got all the details for Friday from Angela. It should be a fun night." Alice leaned forward from the back seat. "What's the chance that you'd drop me off in Port Angeles before you go back to Bella's house?"

Edward rolled his eyes. He grabbed his phone. I couldn't hear what he was saying to the person on the other end, but I could guess.

I wasn't surprised when I saw that Rose was waiting with Anna outside our house.

The three of them eagerly headed out to shop for who knows what, and Edward lead me inside.

I sat down on the couch and waited for Edward to join me.

"So, what are we doing since we're not getting my hand checked out?"

"Bella, you scared me this morning."

That was not what I thought he was going to say.

Edward cupped my face between his hands. His eyes searched mine and I wasn't sure what he was looking for.

"I couldn't wake you, nothing I did helped. Your dad had already left and I was so close to waking Anna to see if she could wake you up."

He wrapped me in his arms. "You've been out of it all day, and then at school, with the date."

I gently pushed back so I could look up at him. "The date just caught me by surprise. I've been so busy that I didn't realize that graduation was so soon."

Edward pressed his forehead against mine. "Please tell me what's bothering you, I know that there's something else."

I closed my eyes and dragged in a shaky breath. "This is a big step in my life, and it's just hard knowing that it will only be Charlie and the girls…" I couldn't finish that thought but I knew that he understood.

"Do you think that's why you dreamt about them?"

I glanced up at him curiously. "How do you know I dreamt about them?"

Edward brushed my hair back away from my face. "I've seen Anna's reactions to the nightmares about the attack. The two of you react similarly. They aren't nightmares though, are they?"

I bit my lower lip nervously and shook my head. "Worse, memories."

 **Author** **'s Note**

 **Alright we** **'re going to stop there for now. I hope you all liked this filler chapter.**

 **Next chapter is going to be the date night and then the following chapter is going to be graduation and the graduation party.**

 **What did you all think of Bella** **'s Memory of the attack? Interesting?**

 **Until next time,**

 **LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


End file.
